


The album about us

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 人生总会有它的第一次也会有第二次、第三次、第十次、第一百次……无数次我希望我能成为你的最后一次





	1. Chapter 1

Side：千岁

阪神大地震发生的时候，我刚过了我的18岁生日不久。  
我的生日在大晦日，是一个很适合庆祝的日子。我的妹妹美由纪那天做了一个很失败的纸杯蛋糕送给我，我把那个已经焦黑了的蛋糕一口吃了下去，然后夸了美由纪半天。她很高兴。我也很高兴。那可能是我最后一次吃美由纪做的蛋糕了。18岁的我，从高职毕业了。职业学校里能学到的东西不多，可以选择的工作也不多。为了能够多赚一点工资，我从老家熊本去到了关西地区的中心大阪。那天是1月16日，而1月17日，大地震就发生了。  
世界被扭曲成一个怪异的形状，宛如一个莫比乌斯环。柏油铺成的路面都是裂缝，鼓起来的部分倾斜，弯蜷，像是绷紧肌肉时凸出的青色血管。木质的建筑基本上都倒塌了，连泡沫经济时期建的高楼，也发生了不同程度的倾斜，看上去岌岌可危。高架桥倾塌了，露出了里面扭成螺旋的钢筋。道路两边的路灯倒塌在地上，灯泡砸了个粉碎。  
大阪大部分地区都变成了废墟。我从一个庇护所到另一个庇护所，不断换着逗留的地方。我这样做没什么别的原因，只是因为我讨厌那种压抑的气氛。灾害很可怕，可能很多人都经历了生离死别的痛，所以悲观压抑的情绪像一块有重量的云，压在了空气中。我呼吸不过来，于是逃了。逃去哪里并不重要，我不断换着地方，只为了不让这种情绪在我心中积累。  
1995年2月14日。距离阪神大地震发生过去了29日。我打算前往大阪中央区的庇护所。那是大阪一家医院临时改造而成的。我想，那里的环境大概会稍微好一点。

* * *

二月的天气还很冷。因为地面破裂，柏油面底下的黄沙从地缝里挤了出来，寒冷而又干燥的天气让黄沙变得很容易飘浮在空气中。冷风一刮，黄色的烟尘就要泛起来了。我将外套尽量拉高，但只能勉强挡住口鼻。  
在前往中央区某家医院的路上，我遇到了他。  
道路已经挤压成一团，分辨不出来哪条是人行道，哪条是机动车道。那是通往变成庇护所的医院的道路，涌往那里的人很多。有些人把家里能搬出来的东西都塞到了自己的小货车上，一起送到庇护所去。就算只是摩托车，上面也绑着各种塑料盆和厚被子。那都是他们唯一剩下的全部家当了。而这些大大小小的车把路面塞得水泄不通。没有了交通灯指挥，车况一塌糊涂。摩托车仗着自己小巧在车辆中间的缝隙左穿右插，小车也歪歪斜斜地寻找着空隙挤进去，结果就是越来越堵。大大小小的喇叭声成了杂乱又刺耳的响声。他们谁也不肯相让。结果谁也过不去。  
我看到他尽量往路边靠，前面是原本应该是人行道的地方都是被地震挤压得翘起来的巨大水泥块。  
为了通过这条路，他只好爬上水泥块上，从上面跨过去。这是没有车的人才能做到的事情。只是，扭曲的路并不是这样好走的。倾斜扭转的水泥块有一定程度的光滑，他的攀爬有些困难，都是因为他那双不怎么好的平底鞋。试了好几次，他都没法爬得上去，而滑下来的时候，鞋底被磨得更加严重了，我真的真的很害怕再有下一次，水泥面会撕拉开他的鞋底。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
我去问了他要不要帮忙。  
“啊、嗯，谢谢。”  
他礼貌地跟我道了谢。  
我仗着自己的身高优势，两步就跨上了顶，然后跪趴下来，朝他伸出了手。我第一次握上他的手。他的手柔软得像是棉花糖一样。我很轻易就把他拉上来了。他真的很轻。那时候我的脑海中有种奇怪的想法，他会不会是云构成的，才会这么轻飘飘。  
放开了他的手之后，我才发现，我的手心湿了。  
“你要去哪？”我问。  
“在中央区的医院。”他答。  
“我也要去那里，我们结伴吧。”  
他答应了。然后我发现，我竟然激动得心跳加速了。  
“我叫千岁千里，你呢？”  
“忍足谦也，叫我谦也就好了。”  
他笑了起来。  
我觉得我闻到了甜腻的香气。  
那时候，我对他大概只是有着一份好奇。是的，是好奇。好奇得想要窥探他的一切。

街道上偶尔会听到收音机的声音。  
线路大部分都被破坏了的情况下，不知道为什么，只有收音机的电波还能稳定收得到，于是收音机就变成了灾区里面唯一的娱乐工具。不过节目也没什么好听的，不管调到哪一个台，都在说这次大地震的事情。都快一个月了，扭曲得像是抽象画一样的世界还是原样，阪神地区还处于瘫痪的状态。听到的消息都是糟糕的。伤亡速报，灾后的精神问题，就算是原本关系很好的家人或者恋人，都因为绷紧的气氛而关系破裂了。大家都需要着一个发泄口，把压抑的悲伤，全部倾泻而出。但是，吐露的负面情绪，会在空气中再次积累起来，变成沉重的云团，再次压在人身上。  
我是这样想的。这实在太悲哀了。  
但是，这样抑郁的情绪，并没有影响到谦也。  
谦也跟我说，他的父母是医生和护士，现在正在医院里救助灾民。  
他说起这件事的时候，是自豪的语气。他和灾难无关。他更像是来救世的天使。  
“我将来一定会成为像爸爸一样帮助人的医生的。”  
谦也笑着跟我说。  
我看见了他被冻红了的手。然后我握着他软绵绵的手，然后放到了我外套左边的口袋里面。我的手心又冒汗了。是热汗。火热火热的。我希望我的体温能够传递到他的心里。  
对他的好奇，逐渐变成了被他吸引。  
或者说，对他感到好奇，就是被他所吸引吧。  
我想要去爱他，但我不知道怎样去爱他。  
更可笑的是我们是认识了还没有24小时的陌生人。  
谦也还有一个月才18岁。短短的一个月，却让我觉得他很幼小。  
还好我现在在他身边了。这样想或者有些自恋吧，但是这个年纪的我，想法就是这么单纯。

我那时候还没想过将来会怎么样。  
我才十八岁，不用考虑八十岁的事情。  
谦也会考虑，也大概只是考虑再往后几年的事情而已。他已经参加了某个医科大学的自主招生，现在还不知道结果。谦也的学习成绩一定很好吧，跟我完全不一样。我从小学开始，就不喜欢坐在教室里，如果不是义务教育，我可能连小学都没法毕业。我不是不爱思考，我只是不喜欢被束缚的感觉。课堂上的四十分钟就像对我的精神凌迟。好不容易从中学毕业，老爸花钱让我去上一家职业高中，说着至少要学一门手艺。这是为了生存，不是为了理想。所以看在要活下去的份上，我去上学了。当然，出席率还是很低，毕业证书也不过是因为交足了钱才给我发的而已。  
我把我的糗事告诉了谦也。  
普通来说，别人听了应该会嘲笑我吧。不过。  
“千岁，你好厉害啊。”  
我愣了一下。  
“追求自由是一件很需要勇气的事情。”  
他这样跟我说。我差点就哭了。  
从来没有人觉得我逃课是一件什么“厉害”的事。不，正常来说都不应该会有这样的想法。我们生活在规则底下，不按照规则做事的人就是异端。我很清楚知道我是异端。老爸即使不说什么，我也知道他已经放弃了，他只是一次又一次降低自己的期望和要求，奢望我能符合他卑微的奢求。  
但是，谦也却说我很“厉害”。  
他说我是在“追求自由”。  
我的心脏跳得很快。耳边回响着不知道哪里的收音机反复播放着的地震消息。世界都快被毁了。我们正在这个被毁掉的世界当中。但是谦也不一样。他是这个残破的世界唯一的亮点，是漆黑的夜空中最闪亮的那颗星。  
天知道我们认识还没有24小时。明明是情人节的今天还没过去。

我相信一见钟情吗？我不知道。  
我们走到了天黑。  
现在还算了北半球的冬季的尾巴，天黑得还比较早。  
入夜了之后会更加危险。电线几乎都断了，不是划分好的救援区里面，根本不会有新铺的电线，当然也没有任何电源。月亮的光也不是很亮，黑漆漆的坏境下，根本看不见影子。  
我不敢放开谦也的手，现在他的手也被我的热度给捂出汗了，湿滑滑的。我好怕谦也的手就这样滑走。谦也没有问我为什么一定要牵着他的手，可能他觉得这样结伴的情况下，不分开会比较安全吧。  
黑暗中看不见路，起伏的路面会变得更加危险。  
我看不清楚谦也的脸，我只能听到他的呼吸。一下一下，很平缓。相反，我的心跳就显得有些快了。  
谦也跟我说，医院就快到了，我们很快就会得到救助了。但是我却不怎么开心。  
到了医院，就意味着我要和谦也分开了。  
当然，本来我们只是刚好同路了的陌生人，人有悲欢离合是最普通不过的事。  
或者我可以要谦也的联系方式，等生活回到正常轨道的时候再联系他。但我做不到。我买不起传呼机，连公共电话的电话费都未必能省得出来。我想要见谦也，只能以最原始的方式去见他。科技对于一穷二白的我来说，没有任何意义。  
医院的光已经可以隔得远远看见了。  
谦也想要抽回他的手。我想也没有多想，反扣住了他的手。  
“千岁？”  
他可能露出了疑惑的表情。黑暗中我看不见。我的右眼本来视力就不好，现在跟瞎了一边眼睛没什么区别。  
我在黑暗中寻找着谦也的轮廓，听着他的气息。  
空气里回荡着我擂鼓一样的心跳。  
“如果谦也你能怀孕的话，我想你现在就怀上我的孩子。”  
这次轮到了谦也愣了一下。  
果然还是太吓人了吧。毕竟我只不过是一个认识很短时间的陌生人。  
“我想你大着肚子去上学，我想让你身边所有人都知道你是我的。”  
我真的很自私，我也不知道该怎么去表达爱。  
谦也的手还放在我的口袋里，已经捂热了。  
他没有抽走他的手，也没有回答我离经叛道的疯言疯语。  
对不起。我应该这样跟他道歉。但是，我却不想说出口。  
未来会发生什么都是未知，我也管不了将来会怎样。

“千岁。”  
他吻上我的一刻，我记得他的嘴唇都是糖果的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

Side：千岁

谦也考上了他理想中的医科大学了。  
我觉得这是理所当然的事情。我们约在了梅田见面，谦也一脸兴奋地这样跟我说。他做到了。他距离他的梦想又近了一步了。我衷心为他高兴。我很喜欢谦也的笑脸，于是我也笑了起来。  
“千岁总是一脸笑眯眯的呢。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，给人感觉很舒服。”  
我紧紧扣住他的手。梅田的人还是很多，我很害怕我们会被人潮挤散。  
现在是阪神大地震发生3个月后。也是我和谦也认识的2个月后。  
谦也读的大学在大阪，所以我跟他规划了我们短暂的未来。我会找一份在谦也的大学附近的工作，做什么都没关系，只要能过活就可以了，然后租一个小房间，八叠半大小就可以了。谦也不用住在学校的宿舍，而是跟我同居。虽然条件说起来可能有些不好，但我相信我们的将来会一步一步变好的。谦也笑着跟我说，能跟我在一起就是好事。  
当时我幼稚地认为，我这样就是将谦也藏起来，不让谁跟他有过多的接触，除了上课的时间，谦也完全是属于我自己的。这样就叫做幸福。  
我希望我将来赚到的钱能让谦也自由自在地生活，他会安心来经营我和他的“家”。很可笑吧，两个男人说什么“家”。我们没法结婚，也没法孕育后代，即使快要进入新世纪，我们这样的人终究还是边缘人，不会被社会接纳，不会被家人认可。我远离了熊本老家，父母也早对我放任不管。但谦也不一样。他成长在一个羡煞旁人的家庭。家境不错，父母也都是受人尊敬的职业。家族从江户时代就一直从医到现在，到了谦也这一代，他们家肯定也希望谦也能传承下去。谦也有一个弟弟叫翔太，但谦也说过，他不想翔太被家族的命运束缚，他希望翔太能够自由自在选择他想要做的事情，所以家业会由他来继承。他羡慕我的“自由”，也可能是因为这样吧。  
真傻。  
但是我很喜欢这样傻的谦也。  
我没有问过谦也喜欢我哪里。如果当时我说的想让谦也怀孕的那句话，让他生气得打我一巴掌，其实我也能安然接受。但是谦也没有这样做。我是个自由惯了的人，有想要得到的东西，就会去争取。但自由并不是什么好事情。世界是活在规则之下才能井井有条地维持下去的。我这样叛逆得整天越轨的人，碰的壁并不少。跟谦也表白（那种话其实更像是性骚扰了）是我第一次去破坏世界的规则但又没有受到惩罚。  
谦也对于我来说，不只是我的“恋人”，他是我的“唯一”。  
我想象过，如果谦也真的能生孩子，并且为我生下了孩子，那我也不会多爱这个孩子。  
我最爱的，只会是谦也。  
紧紧地捉住他的手走在地震后的废墟中的那几个小时，是会永远烙在我的大脑里的记忆，即使将来我患了痴呆症，把什么都忘记了，我都不会忘了这件事。

我的人生在认识谦也之后进入了另一条轨道。  
地震之后百废待兴，走在路上都能听到人抱怨政府的不力。我开始了拼命找工作、面试、工作、被辞退，然后又开始找工作的循环中。这种世道，再加上我自身的条件，本来能选择的工作范围就很窄。搬运工人，便利店售货员，餐厅侍应生，厨师学徒，只要是工作，我都去做了。为了能多攒点钱，我甚至不止打一份工。  
上班，下班。上班，下班。  
谦也会在家里做好饭等我回来，但等到我下班的时候，基本都已经是凌晨了，饭菜早就冷掉了。如果有钱，我或者可以买一台微波炉回来，这样我就可以吃到热的饭菜了。但我现在赚得到的钱，只能勉强维持房租和一日三餐。  
我回来的响声会惊动到谦也，毕竟只有八叠半的空间，连独立的房间都没有。醒过来的谦也会从被团里起来，给我把饭菜蒸熟。我们也买不起什么贵价肉来吃，谦也说过绿叶蔬菜隔夜翻热对身体不好，所以都会尽量不做这样的菜。豆芽、土豆、冷冻鸡肉，是我们最常吃的东西。谦也很用心地用着我们买得起的有限食材换着花样做着不同的菜式。最近他学会了做洋葱汤，一种西式的做法，很鲜味。他总是盼望我能多吃一点。  
但是我真的很累。工作的时候会有就餐时间，便利店的一个饭团就能填饱我的肚子。我觉得这样就足够了，面对谦也努力做出来的饭菜，我却没什么食欲。比起吃饱，我更想睡觉。我凌晨两点回到家，清晨五点就又要上班了。一分钟的睡眠对于我来说都很重要。  
我们认识的短短半年内，事情就变成这样了。  
谦也白天也有课，医学生要学的东西很多，他一定也很忙碌，但他总会给我做饭，不管我吃不吃。疲惫的我已经没有吃过他做的饭很久了。  
那天我又是凌晨两点回家，谦也没有睡在被团里，而是趴在了桌子上睡着了。  
桌面上铺满了纸张，上面写满了密密麻麻的字。大概这是他的论文作业吧。虽然我和大学无缘，但我还是知道的。我在文具店打过工，里面卖得最好的是打字机。不用自己手写，噼里啪啦地敲打那些按键就能将端正的字体印在纸上的机器，是每一个办公室里面都必须有的工具。如果谦也也有一台打字机，至少在写论文的时候不用这么辛苦吧。可是那样的东西，我买不起。  
家里很安静，尽管我已经蹑手蹑脚，但弄出来的声音对于谦也来说还是太响了。他醒了过来，然后匆匆起身想要像以往那样帮我热饭菜。  
“不用了，谦也，我马上就要睡了。”  
我已经累到声音都变得沙哑了。  
谦也呆呆地看着我，然后还是去了厨房。  
“谦也。”  
“至少喝喝汤吧。”他说。  
可是我连汤都不想喝。  
“不用了，谦也。”  
他还在弄汤锅，汤勺碰到锅壁，乒乒乓乓，简直像在我脑子里放烟花。  
我受不了了。  
“谦也。”  
我去捉住了谦也的手，不想让他继续做下去。  
突然间，我从谦也的表情中才发现，我捉得他太大力了。  
他的眼泪差点就掉下来了。我不知道到底是因为我不愿意喝他的汤让他哭了，还是因为我捉得他太用力了。我没有动作，我不知道我该做什么，两个人都愣在原地，互相看着对方，在寂静的空间里听着彼此的呼吸声和心跳声。  
“千岁。”  
谦也说。气息很微弱。  
“我们多久没这样好好看着对方了？”  
我的手又开始冒汗了。但不是当初那样，因为爱慕和兴奋而冒汗。  
我是因为愧疚。我竟然连看着谦也的眼睛都没有勇气了。  
我想要给他的东西，全部都给不了。  
谦也另一只手慢慢缠上了我的腰，然后把头放在我的胸膛上。  
他只到我的胸口，和他拥抱的时候，我低头就可以看到他翘起来的发尾。  
我刚下班回来，虽然说现在已经将近入秋了，但天气还是很热。家里没有空调，我浑身蒸出了臭汗。但谦也还是紧紧抱住我，汗水打湿了我们的身体，混合了黏腻的空气，两个人都像融化的年糕一样，粘在了一起。  
我却没有勇气回抱他。  
我什么都给不了他。

我低估了世界的残酷。  
我现在才明白老爸的苦心。想要在社会中立足，就需要学会怎么去顺从这个社会。只身一人到大阪的勇悍，逐渐被现实磨平，消失。我也不知道我是不是变得圆滑了，或者说，我变得没以前那样喜欢“追求自由”了。过度的自由就是一无所有。我想要捉住谦也，我不想一无所有。  
没有什么特殊技能，我在社会上是一个普通得不能再普通的人，除了能仗着年轻多做些苦活累活，没有任何优势。而且，像我这样的人太多了，或者说，像我这样的人才是大众。过去在学校里学过的东西，对于我现在的工作来说一点用处都没有。  
我现在凌晨五点起床会去送牛奶和报纸，这种工作很多勤工俭学的学生要做，我来做的唯一优势就是我会开小绵羊，但如果老板找到了另一个也会开小绵羊的学生，开价比我还要低的话，我估计就要被炒了。送完报纸，我会到一家造纸工厂上班。这份工作没什么技术含量，操作车床也都是机械工作。或者过十年后，这个工种就会消失，由机器取代了。造纸工厂的工人要上八小时的班，中间还要扣除两小时的午休时间。这两小时是我难得的补眠时间。下班之后，我会去酒吧里当调酒师。调酒师也是边学边做，如果按照时薪来说，这份工作的工资最高，也是我最不想失去的，但因为特殊性，我必须要干活到凌晨。  
三份工作，并没有让我的生活变得多好。  
房租总是要涨，水电费也总是要涨，菜价要涨，肉价要涨，泡沫经济之后的日本到处都死气沉沉。  
这个世界多荒谬啊。上层人弄出来的惩罚游戏，最后还是由底层人来承受。  
不知道什么时候开始，我不敢面对谦也了。  
谦也原本是一个天之骄子，在一个优秀美好富裕的家庭长大，物质上从来都不会缺乏，或者我现在奢望着的东西，对于谦也原本的家来说，只不过是很轻易就能得到的东西，而那些东西，我全部都给不了他。  
这样的我到底还有什么资格去说要给他幸福？  
半夜我回到了“家”的楼下，连踏上楼梯的勇气都没有。  
我开门的话，就会打扰到谦也的睡眠。即使我说了不需要，不用，他还是每天坚持给我做饭。我才发现，我根本承受不了谦也对我的好。我没有资格享受谦也的温柔，但自私的我又不想放弃。  
我是个坏男人。  
路灯不停地闪烁，还会吸引好几只飞蛾。飞蛾撞到了高热的灯泡又会发出噼里啪啦的声音，不知道是被烫晕了还是烫死了，然后掉在地上。我数着这些飞蛾的“尸体”，然后慢慢放空。  
谦也，你知道吗？我每晚都在这时候在想念你。  
明明你就在楼上，就在我的“家”里，我却要在家门前想念你。  
不知道什么时候，我已经走进了一个困局里面了。  
我痛恨自己是个坏男人。


	3. Chapter 3

Side：千岁

1996年12月。我和谦也在一起已经一年零十个月了。  
三个月之前我给谦也买了一台二手的打字机。谦也很高兴，高兴得又哭又笑，为了不让我看见他羞耻的表情，一直把脸埋在我的胸口上。他的双手紧紧环住我的腰，身体火烫火烫的。我回抱了他，低头闻着他头发的香味。明明是最平价的洗发水的味道，从谦也身上散发出来，却甜腻了很多倍。我捧起了他的脸，然后舔舐他的泪水。  
我们在那个晚上久违地做爱了。  
谦也的身体很柔软，皮肤也很细腻，我抱着他的时候，就像抱着一团云。  
从过去到现在，我都在患得患失。我不敢相信我真的得到了谦也，但又不愿意就此对他放手。我捉住的是蒸汽团结而成的云，他就在我面前，我看得见，但是摸不着。  
多荒谬啊。谦也明明是我的东西。

最近造纸厂的效益不好。  
关于经济的事情，我不是很懂，但所有人都在说时势不好。日本的泡沫经济刚刚破裂，又经历了大地震，现在又有风雨欲来的趋势了。  
造纸厂给不起高额的电费，最近停工的时间有点长了。一开始是一天之内停工一两个小时，后来延长到三四小时。电费是按照时段收取的，为了避开高峰时段，早上要提早到六点开始工作，然后下午一点到三点休息，四点再开始工作到晚上八点。这样很影响我晚上的调酒工作，我全天的休息时间，全部挤在了下午一点到三点这段时间里了。工作时间的调整也没有带来任何好处，我们都是按时计薪的，不开工的时间也没有薪水。  
我的领班是一个有家室的中年男人，休息的时候很喜欢找下属聊天。  
我很少和同事说话。我的工作是操作机床，没有和别人交流的需要，每天上班就是干活，有时候一个月都未必会在工厂里发出一点声音。我以前就是这样的人，比起和别人交流，我更喜欢自己一个待着。可能是因为这样，我才会拼命逃课吧。不过，虽然独来独往，但和别人交谈起来还是没有什么问题的，恰当的话题，适当的语气，我总的来说还算是一个不难相处的人。  
领班自从发现了我这个人没有表面看起来这么沉默寡言之后，就开始喜欢找我聊天了。  
不为什么，只是因为我是员工里面最年轻的人。  
才19岁，就从熊本一个人来到了大阪，他觉得我很有勇气。  
“我们这样有了家室的人，就不敢冒这样的险了。”  
他这样对我说。然后从钱包里拿出他的家庭合照给我看。是一家三口的合照，三个人都笑得很高兴。  
我笑了笑，不予置评。  
谦也以前说我总是笑眯眯的，给人感觉很舒服。我以前就算是看见一团奇形怪状的云心情都会突然觉得很好，但是现在已经做不到了。笑容变成了我应付人际交往的面具。我也不知道我有多久没对谦也笑过了，我实在活得太疲惫，勾起嘴角这个小小的动作对于我来说都太累了，既然回到家可以卸下这个面具，我就无力再戴回去。  
“最近的市道不好啊。”领班突然感叹了一句。  
“是这样啊。”  
“我买的股票都跌了，我还指望股票赚的钱买一辆车的……”  
领班的孩子要上小学了，他想买一辆车接送孩子上下学。  
“你啊，还年轻，不知道到了我这个年纪，做的一切都是为了‘家’……”他絮絮叨叨地说，从口袋里摸出了一包已经瘪下去的烟，抽出来一根刚要放进嘴里，然后突然想起了什么，又把烟放回去。  
我记得他说过他的妻子要求他不要再吸烟了，这样对家人不好。于是他照做了。  
“婚姻是牢笼啊，什么自由都没有……”  
我咀嚼他说的话。  
其实应该说，爱情是牢笼，爱情束缚了自由。  
谦也他仰慕我“追求自由”的样子。过去自由自在的我，可能活成了谦也最想要成为的样子，所以他才会说出那种话。但是我现在已经失去自由了，尽管谦也不是我的负担，但他也察觉到了吧。人要得到什么，就必须要付出什么代价。  
“你还年轻，怎么不去找个更有前途的工作？”  
说着说着，他突然把话题绕到了我身上。  
“有工作我就满足了，将来遇到更好的再换吧。”  
“谋生活也不容易啊。你是打算在这边成家，还是回老家成家？”  
“留在大阪吧。”  
“有喜欢的人在大阪吗？”  
“嗯。”  
领班笑得一脸心领神会，用手肘戳戳我。  
“是怎样的一个人？”  
“很普通的一个人？”  
“你长得还挺帅气的，她呢，长得好看吗？”  
“很可爱。”  
他大笑了起来。  
“她多大了？”  
“比我小三个月。”  
“你们还挺门当户对的啊。是大阪人？”  
“嗯。”  
“家里是做什么的？”  
“他爸爸是开业医。”  
听到我这么说，他突然沉默了一会儿。  
“医生啊，那可不是个普通家庭。人家是个大小姐啊？”  
“也不算是吧？”  
“你可注意点了，这样的人家，可不会轻易让千金低嫁的。”  
原本轻松的气氛突然变得严肃起来，领班也不再笑了。  
他是很认真地给我忠告。  
“嗯，所以我要努力。”  
“加油吧。”  
他拍了拍我的肩膀，然后突然叹了口气。

现实就是这样。  
即使谦也是女生，我们不是同性恋，我们还是要面对很困难的将来。

天气越来越冷了。  
今天我回家有点早，酒吧今天因为东主有喜提早打烊了。  
进门的时候我还特意看了一下墙上的钟，是十一点五十七分。  
家里有一个老旧的暖炉，也是我从二手商店买回来的。谦也的论文作业好像一直都没有停过一样，我半夜回到家，看见暖炉没有关，他趴在打字机前面睡着了，身上连衣服都没有披。他也很累吧。学医一定很辛苦的。那是我这种不爱学习的人这辈子都接触不了的领域。谦也的学费还是家里出的，医学专业需要高昂的学费，他读的还是临床医学，似乎要读上好几年时间。我们想要能够在一起，就必须要有脱离原生家庭的经济能力，现在我做不到，谦也也做不到。这才是我们一直以来的压力源。  
我小心翼翼地走过去，给他披上了衣服。  
果然，谦也醒了。  
谦也总是很浅眠，他好像一直都在等着我回来。  
“吵到你了吗？”  
谦也笑着摇了摇头。  
“千岁，生日快乐。”  
“诶？”  
“已经31号了。”  
我抬头，时钟的确已经踏到了零时零分。  
我才突然想起，已经到12月31日了。是我20岁的生日。  
谦也拿出了一个包装得很精致的礼物盒，送给了我。  
“是什么东西？”  
“你打开看看。”  
谦也笑得一脸期待。  
我拆开了盒子，里面放着一个黑色的传呼机。  
我有些愣住。这样的东西可不是谦也的经济能力能负担得起的。  
谦也也拿出了一个样式一样的传呼机，跟我的传呼机并排放在一起。  
“你买了两个？”  
“这样我们就可以联系了。”  
“可是……”你哪里来的钱买这么贵的东西？  
“我在给人做家教，已经做了半年了。”谦也说起这件事的时候就像谈论到今天的天气是阴或晴一样轻松。  
但我知道的，谦也的课程每天都排到满满的，还有各种各样的报告、实验、论文要去应付，每天还要给我买菜、做饭，打扫家里卫生。  
“谦也……”  
“呐，千岁。”  
“……”  
“我真的很想你。”  
我哽咽住了。喉咙发痒，却发不出声音。  
“所以，能和我多说点话吗？”  
用什么方式也好。就算只是一天发一条消息，也可以。  
他用着哀求的语气说。我的心像是被剜开了一样。  
“对不起……”  
谦也摇了摇头。  
“我知道的，千岁一直都为了我们的将来在努力。”  
我用力抱住了谦也，用力得几乎要把他挤碎。  
忍足谦也是属于我的宝物。我无论如何都不会放手的宝物。  
“明晚我们一起倒数新年吧。”  
谦也在我耳边轻轻说。  
我吻住了他的嘴。和一年零十个月之前一样，他的嘴唇都是糖果味。

我20岁了，而谦也还是19岁。  
没想到幸福像是一道浪潮一样冲刷我的感觉之后，我们的世界即将要崩溃了。  
1996年12月31日这一天，三份工作我都请了一天假。我从来都不请假的，因为计时结薪，请假就等于没钱，所以我从来都不做这样的事。但是今天不一样，今天是大晦日，也是我的生日，唯独今天，我想把所有时间都用在和谦也在一起。  
我心中早有一个计划，在吃完了谦也为我精心准备的早餐之后，我牵着他的手出了门。  
我们坐了电车去了梅田。  
今天是大晦日，到处都是人山人海。但是对于我来说，我的世界很小，小得只容纳了我和谦也。  
我们来到了珠宝店。谦也显然有些意外，并且感到了不自然，悄悄拉紧了我的手臂。我笑了笑，然后跟店员说，想要买结婚戒指。  
女店员以为我们是朋友，还问了一句是我们的哪一位要买戒指。  
“是我们一起买。”  
“是买给各自的女朋友吗？”  
“不是，是我们自用。”  
“您们？”  
“嗯，是我们。”  
女店员惊讶得愣住了，谦也也紧张的拼命给我眼神。  
千岁！不要这样！谦也在用眼神跟我示意。但我完全不想退缩。我不应该退缩，都走到这一步了，怎么可以退缩。  
“是我们要用的结婚戒指。”  
店员说帮我们去找戒指，然后慌慌张张离开了柜台。  
谦也可能在担心我的做法实在太过超乎想象，会遭到什么不好的后果，一直在紧张地想让我们就这样逃走。  
“谦也，”我捉住了他的手，然后将他的手放在了自己唇边，“你一直都知道我就是这样一个想到什么就要做什么的人。所以……”  
谦也愣了一下，然后眼角渗出了泪。  
他笑着点了点头。  
我是在追求我的自由。我重新得到了自由。  
谦也喜欢的不正是我这一点吗？  
最后我把我的积蓄挥霍一空，买了两只一样的铂金戒指。  
店里有加工服务，我让店员在戒指的内圈分别刻上我们的名字。  
谦也的戒指刻了“CHITOSE SENRI”，而我的戒指刻了“OSHITARI KENYA”。

没有婚礼，没有婚约，我们只有一对结婚戒指。  
我们戴着一对戒指，一起在梅田的广场进行了新年倒数。  
跨进了1997年了。距离新的世纪，还剩下3年时间。

* * *

事后去回顾，才会发现矛盾早已经埋得这么深了。  
造纸厂的效益已经差到几乎无法经营下去了，工厂已经拖欠了工人两个月工资。我在拼命翻看报纸的招工版，想要尽快找到一份新工作。他们说都是因为金融风暴的影响，经济市场快要崩溃了。这些事情我也只是听听而已，我从来都没有资本去参与这些复杂的事情。原本带我的领班好几天没来上班了，今天才听说，他因为投资失败，欠了一大笔债，不堪压力带着妻儿烧炭自杀了。明明前些天还能见到的活生生的人，再次听到消息的时候，却已经烟消云散了。工友问我要不要去参加领班的追悼会，我点了点头，但是我也很愁，我连买一朵花去送别他的钱也没有。  
早上的送奶工作早就做不下去了。我现在生活费全部依靠晚上在酒吧调酒的那点工资，但是因为金融风暴，酒吧的生意也不好，原本就有两个酒保，老板也在考虑解雇一个。我希望这个倒霉鬼不是我，但是很不幸的，我的运气向来都不太好。  
我已经很久没有给谦也留下家用了，但他还是每天都煮好了饭菜等我。  
我知道他还在做家教的工作。我没有详细问过他，到底是怎样的一份工作，但即使他什么都不说，我也知道那一定很辛苦。可能教的学生会是像以前的我那样喜欢逃课，不喜欢学习的问题儿童。如果我能再争气点，谦也就不用这样辛苦了。  
1997年7月25日，造纸厂倒闭了。  
我如常一样去上班，结果发现人去楼空，讨不了薪的工友都聚集在那儿。  
扰攘了很久，还是一点回应都没有。找工会，也只得到了踢皮球的对待。  
“我们的工资算是要不回来了”、“保险金也是”、“会不会影响到我们退休啊”……这样，大家都说着对将来的惆怅。  
我就这样离开了。再留在这个地方也没什么意义。  
今天我难得可以一早回家，不知道谦也下课没有，或者我们可以一起去买菜。  
走到我家附近的时候，我看见了谦也，还有一个我不认识的男性，他长得和谦也有几分相似，我不敢上前，隔得远远地看着他们，然后看见了他激动得打了谦也一巴掌。  
我立即冲上去，那个男生轻蔑地瞥了一眼，然后哼了一声，离开了。  
谦也的脸都红肿了，我小心翼翼地碰上他被打得火辣辣的脸。  
“没事吧？”  
谦也摇摇头，挤出来了一个笑容，“没事。”  
怎么可能没事，他脸上的泪痕像铁锈一样刻在了那个红色掌印上。  
谦也没有问我为什么回来得这么早，我也没有问那个男生是谁。我们沉默了好长好长的时间，然后突然开始抱到一起开始做爱。  
就好像为了发泄胸中的阴郁一样，我拼命刺穿谦也的身体，谦也咬紧了牙关忍受我的粗暴。  
我们像两头野兽，失去了语言，只剩下本能。

事后，我们全身赤裸，相拥在一起。  
“千岁……”你在我的怀里呢喃。  
“怎么了？”  
“我明天想回家一趟。”  
谦也的家，是指他和他的家人的“家”，不是和我在一起的“家”。  
“……嗯。”  
“不问为什么吗？”  
“谦也如果想回去的话，那就回去吧。”  
“如果我回去了之后再也不回来了呢？”  
我的心失去了频率。  
谦也说出了我最害怕的“如果”。  
我收紧了手臂，将他更紧地抱在怀里。  
我当然害怕谦也就这样离我而去。但我又能做什么呢？

* * *

我失去了我全部工作，但现在市道不好，想要找到一份新工作根本不是这么简单的事情。谦也一早起来给我做了早餐，然后就出门了。我不知道他到底是去上课还是回自己家，他也没说。我吃完早餐之后，打算去职业介绍所走一趟，看看能不能走运找到工作。  
正当我准备出门的时候，门铃就响起来了。  
我在大阪可以说没有一个朋友，谦也有钥匙，我对谁回来造访这个“家”完全没有预料。  
“你好，你就是千岁千里君吗？”  
“你是？”  
“我是谦也的父亲，忍足宗也。”

我没想到我会以这种方式去见谦也的家人。  
忍足宗也是一个很内敛的男人，他有种沉稳的气场，压迫着我。他没有散发着善意，他在压抑着对我的厌恶。即使他没有像是剖开鱼肚一样，将我们的秘密全部扯出，我也知道，他已经知道了一切了。契机就是谦也一直戴着的那枚戒指，我送给谦也的，代表了我们的爱情的“结婚戒指”。  
戒指上刻了我的名字，所以他知道了我叫“千岁千里”。  
在我和谦也共同生活了两年的八叠半空间里，忍足宗也跟我说了很多。  
谦也和我在一起的事情被发现了，家人都无法接受。谦也是忍足家的长子，他们有一家经营了超过百年的医院，谦也必须去继承，并且要生育后代，传承忍足家百年的基业。原本谦也应该按照他们设想好的那样走下去的，谦也从小到大都是一个听话的乖孩子，但是他们没想到，谦也遇到了我。  
他们想要我和谦也分开，但是谦也竟然要挟说，如果要和我分开，他就宁愿退学，然后和我远走高飞。  
谦也从来没有跟我说过这件事，我也不知道他面临着什么压力。  
自从知道了我的存在之后，家里为了逼谦也回来，已经断了他的经济来源了，而这段时间，正是我被解雇、被拖欠工资的日子。我给不出钱，谦也自己也没钱，所以每天维持生活的那些开支都是怎么来的？谦也到底做了什么？我不敢想象。家教的工作肯定也是骗我的。  
那天我无意中见到的男生，是谦也的弟弟忍足翔太。因为谦也答应过他，家业由他来继承，翔太可以自由自在地做自己想要做的事情，现在谦也要为了“爱情”放弃了学医了，背弃了当初和翔太的约定，所以愤怒的忍足翔太，狠狠地打了他一巴掌。  
忍足宗也向我跪下，恳求着我离开谦也。  
如果我再和谦也在一起，我会毁掉了谦也的人生。  
我哑着声音，吐出沉重的呼吸。  
谦也有勇气和我远走高飞，我却没有能力带他离开。  
我痛恨我的无能为力。

* * *

我没去职业介绍所，我好像已经放弃自己了。  
到了晚上大概十点的时候，谦也才回来。  
他没有开灯。我们晚上都不怎么会开灯，为了省电费。7月非常炎热，家里也没有冷气，就算开了窗，也热得像蒸笼一样，汗流浃背。  
趁着窗户透进来的月色，我看见了谦也脸上的斑斑泪痕。他今天可能哭得很厉害吧。  
谦也进屋之后，我们沉默了足足十分钟。  
谦也没说“我回来了”，我也没说“欢迎回来”。  
我知道我们之间的裂缝已经大得无法修补了。如果要问这道裂缝是什么时候出现的，我也说不出一个准确的时间，但肯定在两年前已经存在了。从我不敢回家，却在外面思念着谦也那一刻开始，我们就注定了不适合在一起。我是这样的不堪，而谦也是这样的美好。我配不上谦也。我从一开始，就没有资格将谦也占有。  
我的眼球很干，尤其是右眼，我可能要瞎了。这样我就永远看不见谦也了。  
我捉住了谦也的手，然后企图脱下他的戒指，他想把手缩回去，但我很用力，很强硬。  
“你在干什么！？”  
谦也带着哭腔地尖叫了起来。  
尖叫逐渐变成了呜咽，我还在粗暴地要将他的戒指捋下来。  
“千岁，放开我……求求你……”  
我终于将他的戒指拿了下来，然后望了一眼他红肿的眼睛。  
谦也已经哭得再也哭不出眼泪了。我知道在面对重大困难的时候，我这个恋人应该陪伴在他的身边，给他勇气，和他一起携手度过难关。  
这是我18岁的时候想的东西。可惜现在我已经20岁了。  
我将谦也的戒指含在了口中，然后吞了下去。  
刻有我的名字的戒指被我吞到了胃里。  
我不知道我会不会金属中毒，但我知道，这就能代表我们告一段落了。  
谦也愣住了，他没想到我会这样做。我觉得我应该说什么，但是我组织不了语言，我什么都说不出口。  
谦也站了起来，然后背对着我。  
我不知道他怎么了。我突然在想，谦也现在也可以狠心到不让我知道他的真心想法了。不，其实一直都是这样。我瞒着他，他瞒着我，我们假意维持着一种和平，调和了爱情的蜜糖，在苦水中呼吸，最终窒息。

谦也离开了。什么也没有带走。  
八叠半的空间里，除了我，就没有别的活着的气息了。  
我甚至也不知道，我到底有没有活着。

我解脱了。失去了爱情的我，现在是自由自在的了。  
可能已经习惯了少眠，我每晚都睡不着。再也没人等着我回家，再也没人半夜起身为我热饭菜，我再也不用畏惧得不敢进家门了。  
谦也走了之后，我把谦也留下来的衣服都翻出来，然后放了一把火。  
结果邻居以为我在纵火，报了警，警察很快就来了。  
我看着严肃的警察，伸出了双手。  
“你想干嘛？”他很不屑地问我。  
“不要铐手铐吗？”  
他愣了一愣，“你不是说没在纵火吗？这种事情，教育一下就行了。”  
“我在纵火，逮捕我吧。”  
“你疯了？”  
“没有。”  
“你杀人了？”  
“没有。”  
“你想要杀人吗？”  
“不想。”  
“那我就没理由逮捕你了。”  
“不用跟邻居一个交代吗？”  
“你是不是神经病？那也不用把你扣回去。”  
“逮捕我吧。”  
我的双手依旧伸出来，他看看我背后那堆烧成了灰烬的衣服。  
“你一个人住？”  
“嗯。”  
“家人呢？”  
“在老家。”  
“听好了，没人受伤，没财产损失，我也没理由扣你，知道了吗？”  
我们面对面站着一起，然后我慢慢伸出了脚，在他的鞋上踩了一下。  
“你干嘛？”  
“袭警。”  
不知道我哪里让他觉得好笑，他竟然笑了出声。  
“好吧，”他一边拿出手铐，一边给我拷上，“听好了，现在你邻居怀疑有人纵火，我在调查的时候遭到了你的袭击，现在把你带回警察局进行调查，你可以不说话，但接下来说的话将会成为呈堂证供，明白吗？”  
“那不是美国警察的口头禅吗？”  
“哎，你就不能让我过一把瘾。”  
那个警察把我关进了临时拘留室。  
“放轻松点吧年轻人，没什么是迈不过去的。”  
上了年纪的警察拍了拍我的肩膀，语重心长地对我说。  
结果我被拘留了24小时之后，才被释放。  
回到家，还是什么都没变。那堆衣服变成了灰，没有被人收拾。但我现在有无限的时间来收拾这个残局了。  
我在打扫那堆灰烬的时候，发现有条围巾没有彻底烧成灰。  
是蒲公英色的手织围巾，只烧剩下一个角了。我在想，我可能已经没有勇气，再烧一次了。


	4. Chapter 4

Side：白石

我和谦也是在一场约会中结识的。  
是的，一场约会，但不是我和他的。  
1999年，我的妹妹白石友香里正好20岁。明明只有20岁，却交了男朋友。虽然说20岁也并不是一个很小的年纪，但我还是很担心她遇人不淑，从小时候开始，她就是一个大大咧咧的女孩子，要是遇到了什么只会花言巧语的坏男人，那很可能会毁掉她的一辈子的，所以一听到说她要去和她的男朋友约会，我第一时间就偷偷跟了上去。  
那是一次传统的约会，但又不太一样。  
来赴约的人有两个。很奇怪吧，明明是情侣约会，却有三个人。  
我联想到一些很糟糕的事情，然后立即去打乱他们的计划。  
“小藏，你怎么会在这儿！”  
“我问你才对，你为什么要同时跟两个男生约会？”  
“你在说什么鬼话！我讨厌死你了！”  
我差点被友香里打了。  
事后我才知道，她的男朋友只有一个，是那个叫忍足翔太的男生，而另一个男生，是翔太君的哥哥，忍足谦也。  
翔太君是因为第一次约会太过害羞，把哥哥喊过来壮胆了，只要气氛恰当，谦也就会自己找个理由离开。  
我和他同为哥哥，都有不得了的弟妹。  
就这样，担心妹妹的我，和要照顾弟弟的他相识了。  
而之后，几乎有七成时间，我们都是四人约会。  
说是四人约会，其实大部分时间是我厚着面皮跟着友香里去，而翔太君又总是要把哥哥带上，于是就变成了这样的情况。一般来说，等气氛差不多的时候，我就会跟谦也一起悄悄找个理由离开，让他们单独相处，而我和谦也，也开始了我和他的“约会”。  
我不知道谦也是不是把和我单独相处的时间看作是“约会”，但我的确很认真地当成了重要的约会。每次我都会穿好西装，打好领带，还用发胶弄一个我认为很时髦的发型去赴约。友香里说我打扮得比她这个女主角还要招摇。  
我和谦也约会的时候，总是会说些投缘的话。  
他的大学专业是临床医学，而我是药学。  
他说他在大阪的某医科大学读书，我也刚好是那家大学的学生。  
他有在养宠物，是一只绿鬣蜥；我也有在养宠物，是一只独角仙，叫加百列。  
他会做饭，我也会。  
因为是医学生，他平时也会注重饮食健康与平衡，而我也是这样的人。  
总之，每次和谦也聊起天，我都好像终于找到了一个能够真正懂得我内心的人一样。朋友的层面来说，应该叫“知己”吧。但我知道，我对谦也并不局限在朋友的层面。我爱上了他，所以才会不断想要展现自己的魅力。穿西装也好，打理发型也好，喷上古龙水，也都是为了吸引他。  
我得到了谦也的传呼机号码，第一次给他发过去各样的信息。只要谦也有时间，他就一定会给我回电话。  
我不敢确定谦也是否能接受我的心意，现在我们做朋友做得很好，万一我太过唐突吓到了他怎么办？将来要是友香里和翔太君结婚了，我们还会成为亲戚，这样就避不开见面了。  
后来，我毕业了，得到了去一家私立医院当药剂师的机会。  
然后我才发现，那家医院是忍足家的产业，谦也是院长的长子。  
我在药房里，听到了很多关于谦也的传言。  
两年前，谦也曾经为了一个人跟家里对抗，差点就退学了。对方是一个无能的男人，没有学历，没有财产，过着底层的生活，每天为了生计奔波。那时候谦也的生活费基本上全都补贴在这个男人身上了。但是学医的花费不是普通人能承担的，谦也不能跟家里坦白钱都花在了哪里，只能自己一个努力找学生兼职维持他们两人的生活。一开始是当家教，但是好景不长，这份工作做得并不长，然后在街上发传单、便利店收银员、超市熟食柜的推销员，他都去做过了，后来实在没办法，谦也铤而走险去帮人代写论文。这件事被学院里面发现了，要处分他，这样才被他的父母知道了。本来他的父母只是知道了他缺钱，并不知道那个男人的存在，是翔太君发现了他无名指上戴着的那枚戒指，这件事才彻底败露的。那枚戒指的内圈，刻了那个男人的名字，谦也的爸爸找到了那个男人，恳求他离开谦也。就这样，他们被拆散了。  
离开了那个男人的谦也，人生也终于回到了正轨上。  
这件事，我没有跟谦也求证过。  
我不想问谦也过去的事情。说实话，听到了这件事，我嫉妒得快要发疯了。  
这个世界上曾经存在过这么一个人，让谦也放弃了一切。我痛恨那个素未谋面的人。如果是我的话，我绝对不会让谦也过上这么凄惨的生活的。

1999年，接近2月14日情人节的前些天，我的传呼机收到了一条空白信息。  
“你好。”  
“回复机号3173232。”  
“密码？”  
“414。”  
接线台的接线小姐不太好意思地说，“先生，你好……”  
“我收到了一条空白信息。”  
“嗯，那条信息是错误信息，机主忍足先生让我们取消，所以发出去是空白信息。”  
“他原本想要说什么？”  
“抱歉先生，这是忍足先生的隐私。”  
我沉默了大概十秒，然后说了一声“谢谢”。  
其实现在还在用传呼机的人已经很少了，移动手机的功能能够完美地替换传呼机的功能，谦也的家境也不是买不起手机，但是对于他来说，他似乎更偏爱传呼机。我见过他的传呼机，黑色的机身，背后贴了一张星星贴纸，贴纸已经有些破旧了。  
隔了一段时间，我又拿起电话，拨通了接线台。  
“你好。”  
“我想发信息去机号3232317。”  
“请讲。”  
“‘214晚8，梅田见’。”  
“收到。”  
电话挂断了。  
但我没有收到谦也任何回复。  
我不知道谦也有没有收到我的信息。  
2月14日那天晚上，我穿戴整齐，在梅田的广场等他。  
2月份的天气还是很寒冷，我戴了围巾，将半张脸都埋在了围巾下面，然后忐忑地等着谦也。今天是情人节，梅田这边到处都是在约会的情侣，所有人都一双一对，显得形单只影的我很突兀。  
在接近八点的时候，谦也终于出现了。  
他穿了一件灰色的大衣，鼻尖都冻红了，急急忙忙地跑过来。  
“抱歉，白石，你等很久了吗？”  
“也没有很久。”  
“你约我出来是有什么事吗？”  
“嗯……就是刚好今天是节日，想要出来走走。”  
“情人节可是应该和女朋友出来逛街的哦，跟我这个朋友不合适吧？”  
谦也半开玩笑地说。  
梅田广场中央有一个很高的灯塔，灯塔顶是一颗发着闪光的星星。  
谦也被星星的光照得脸上斑斑驳驳。  
“今天是情人节。”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
我突然鼓起了勇气，捉起了他的手，然后放到了自己的左边口袋里。  
谦也的手被冻得很冰，可能因为我出乎意料的举动，还僵着没有动弹。  
在口袋里我紧紧扣住了他的手指。我的掌心紧张得都冒汗了。  
“白石？”  
“我们走吧。”

接着我们就真的单纯在逛街而已。  
什么都没买，也没有吃什么东西，单纯感受着人潮涌动。  
4年前，也就是1995年的时候，这个广场受到了地震的波动，变成废墟了。时间流逝过去，再大的创伤都能恢复原状。  
我把这件事当做心血来潮的废话说给了谦也听。  
谦也没有笑容，“嗯”了一声。  
我可能说到了什么话让他伤心了吧，然后连忙道歉。  
“对不起，我说了什么让你不高兴了吗？”  
“没有没有，我没有不高兴。只是觉得，时间真的很伟大。”  
真的可以让伤痛都被遗忘了。他这样说。  
尽管谦也没有直说，我也知道他在伤心。我不应该提地震这个话题的。  
我不知道接下来我该要再说什么好，我第一次发现自己在面对谦也的时候会这么窘迫。  
突然，谦也转过头，看着我的眼睛，问我。  
“白石，你觉得两个人在一起最重要是什么？”  
一下子我没法回答出来，接着谦也就继续发问。  
“是爱吗？还是付出？如果愿意奉献一切，是不是就能长久？”  
我第一次看见谦也这么急躁的样子。今天的他，的确有些不一样。  
沉默了片刻，我才说出我的答案。  
“我想，大概是勇气吧。”  
“勇、气……？”  
“嗯。在一起，意味着再痛苦的事情都一起承担。我不认为所谓为了对方一个人默默承受一切是正确的做法，既然在一起了，那所有苦难都是两个人的事情，就需要两个人一起分担，不分彼此。”  
谦也愣住了，深蓝色的眼睛呆呆地看着我。  
“谦也？”  
他放在我口袋里的手反扣住了我的手。  
“白石。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“你愿意和我一起承担吗？”  
承担我们将会面对的灾难。

谦也在1999年2月14日的晚上，这样跟我说。  
我什么都没说，只是凑了上去，吻住了他的唇。  
他的唇是糖果味的。


	5. Chapter 5

Side：白石

“你好。”  
“回复机号3173232。”  
“密码？”  
“414。”  
“先生，你好，请……”  
“我收到了空白信息。”  
“嗯，因为……”  
“可以告诉我，他想要对我说什么吗？”  
“……”  
接线小姐沉默了。  
“请回答我。”  
“抱歉，这是机主的隐私。”  
电话又被挂断了。

* * *

1999年2月14日，我和谦也正式交往了。  
一开始我们之间的相处和之前并没什么大不同。平时不能见面的时候电话联系，谦也虽然没有移动电话，但家里有座机，晚上他下课之后、我下班之后，我们就会聊上一段时间。话题很广泛，从谦也今天做了什么实验，到我今天开了多少药方，什么事情我们都会说上一阵子。谦也在药学方面有很多问题，我都一一为他解答了，他每次都会说“白石你好厉害！”。尽管谦也没有明说，但我能感觉得到谦也对我有一种尊敬之情。这跟我想要的爱情有些差别，不过，我还是很享受被谦也用这样的心情看待的，这样他就会越来越依赖我，我就会成为他心目中支柱一样的存在。  
不是说爱情都是从尊敬之情开始的吗？我是这样想的。  
医院是轮班制，不会按照正常节假日放假，所以我和谦也的假期总是经常错开。不过，因为那也是谦也自家的医院，所以谦也出现在我面前的机会总会有很多。  
“我给你带了午饭”。  
我的传呼机收到了这么一句话。到了中午，谦也就真的带着热腾腾的饭菜来了。  
谦也很会做饭，据他说，是因为小时候父母工作忙，弟弟的起居饮食由自己照顾，是那时候锻炼出来的。谦也跟我说起这件事的时候，还模仿翔太君的语气，半开玩笑地说“哥哥以前只会做蛋包饭！”。  
那样的谦也实在是太可爱了，和他在一起，总让我感到了精神的放松。  
不管是和式的还是西式的菜，谦也都很擅长。他知道我偏好奶油烩饭，所以经常会做。烩饭里面加的食材也经常变，有时候是将虾线剥得干干净净的虾肉，有时候是雪花和牛肉，但是底味一定是用洋葱和番茄加上黄油炒出来的酱汁。谦也做的奶油烩饭，味道搭配总会非常恰当。有次我问他，以前是不是经常做的时候，他的表情愣了一下，然后说家里以前没有烤箱，是认识我之后才学着做的。  
没有烤箱就做不出烩饭。不知道为什么，说起这件事的时候，谦也看上去好像有些愧疚，但不是对我感到愧疚。  
“我以前还是做和式的饭菜比较多。”  
可能是察觉了我的疑惑，他连忙打圆场，然后把这个话题略过不提了。  
之后，谦也还是如常有机会就给我带自己亲手做的饭菜，每次我都会吃干净。并不是为了奉承他或者是想要哄他我才这么做的，我是发自真心觉得谦也做的饭菜很好吃，各方面都非常完美，休息的时候能吃他做的饭菜吃到饱，是一件非常幸福的事情。谦也听到我这样说，害羞得脸都红了，然后说“白石你说得太夸张了”。  
谦也其实是一个很不经夸的人。就算是一点小事也好，夸了他的话，他也会手足无措到不知道做出什么反应，最后只得脸红红的，小小的反驳。

医院的太子经常会来看望药房那个新来的药剂师的消息很快就传开了，自然就是流言四起。谦也还要读书，听不到这些流言蜚语，但在医院工作的我可是听得非常清楚。  
现在的流言，再加上关于谦也两年前的那次传闻，令到医院的气氛变得非常危险。  
我本来以为院长会亲自来找我谈话，那我就可以光明正大地跟他坦白，就算失去我的工作也没关系，以我的能力，再找另一份工作不是什么难事。但没想到，先来找我的是翔太君。  
翔太君说，他跟他的爸爸解释了谦也为什么老是来找我，因为他在跟我的妹妹友香里交往。  
我和谦也的关系那层窗户纸还没在翔太君面前捅破，但翔太君已经明白到了。  
我很好奇他为什么要帮我们打掩护，没想到翔太君说到了两年前那个男人。  
“哥哥他没法喜欢上女孩子，我很久之前就知道了。那个人，是哥哥第一次喜欢上的人，我不知道他们是在哪里认识的，明明哥哥的交际圈不会允许他认识这么一个人，但是，事实是他们相爱了，哥哥还打算为了他和家里脱离关系，甚至退学。我不能接受，那样前途无限的哥哥最后要沦落成一个普通人，过着连三餐温饱都要担心的生活。我的头脑没有哥哥好，学医肯定是学不来的，家里的医院一定要哥哥来继承的，所以就算逼，我也要把哥哥逼回来。可是，哥哥真的太倔强了，就算我怎么骂他，甚至打他，他都不肯改变想法，明明哥哥以前是一个无论如何都会迁就我的好哥哥。所以我很痛恨那个人，是他让哥哥变得都不像哥哥，是他让哥哥辜负了我们所有人的期望。”  
翔太君说起这件事的时候，手下意识攥紧了。  
我尽量让自己的心情平稳，不希望我的呼吸声和心跳声太过明显。  
“那你为什么要帮我？”  
我这样问忍足翔太。  
他对谦也曾经的同性恋人这么痛恨，为什么却能接受我？  
“因为我觉得藏哥是对的人。”  
我咀嚼着他的话。  
“哥哥这辈子都不可能会喜欢上女孩子，他不可能成家，不可能会有自己的孩子，但我想，至少哥哥也应该要拥有他的爱情。藏哥和那个男人完全不一样，你可以很好地照顾哥哥，哥哥可以依赖你，你们在一起的话就不用去面对艰难的生活。其实忍足家的家业怎么样都好，我只是想哥哥能够幸福而已，他在和藏哥你一起的时候看起来真的很开心。一开始，我跟友香里约会的时候硬是要带上哥哥，也只是想让他出去走走，转换一下心情，多认识点人。和那个人分开之后的两年间，哥哥就算是笑，也只是强颜欢笑……可是，他在和你在一起的时候，笑容都是发自内心真正的笑。”  
翔太君真诚地看着我的双眸。  
“我相信你可以给哥哥真正的幸福。”

* * *

1999年3月17日，星期三。  
今天是谦也22岁生日。我没有告诉谦也，申请了调休，特意在学校等他下课。  
他读的大学也是我的母校，不过他读的临床医学是八年学制，将来他还有很长的一段时间要在这家大学里度过。我也不过是前些日子才从这所大学毕业，没想到这次回来，竟然就给我一种怀念的感觉。  
谦也很意外我会出现在这里。我没有多说什么，牵着他的手，两个人就这样离开了学校。  
已经到了春天了，天气开始回暖，樱花也陆陆续续开了。  
我和谦也坐上电车，去了梅田。  
梅田对于我们来说有着重要意义。我们是在一个月之前，在梅田成为情侣的。  
谦也问我要带他去哪里，我说梅田的时候，谦也有些心事重重的样子，然后我问他是不是有什么别的重要事要做的时候，他挤出来一个笑容说，“没有”。  
在生日这天去梅田，似乎对谦也来说有什么别的意味。不过这也只是我猜的。  
我牵着他，要走进一家珠宝店，但谦也死死地拽住了我。  
“谦也？”  
“你要去哪？”  
“这里。”  
谦也抬起头，看看金碧辉煌的珠宝店门面。  
“是打算买送给友香里的礼物吗？”  
我摇摇头，“不是，是送给你的，我想送你一枚戒指。”  
我打算给谦也买一枚戒指，但我不知道谦也的手指的尺寸，所以带他本人来买是最好的做法。  
谦也的脸上的血色却在慢慢退去。  
他僵硬地摇了摇头，“我不要。”  
“谦也。”  
“对不起，我不能要。”  
谦也转身就要走，我眼疾手快地捉住他。  
两个成年人就这样在珠宝店门前拉扯了起来，引起了旁人的目光。  
我把他拉到我怀抱的范围内，用身体挡住他。我不想他被旁人指指点点。  
“谦也，发生了什么吗？”  
“白石，这么贵重的礼物我真的不能要。”  
“今天是你的生日。”  
“你可以给我送别的生日礼物。”  
“为什么不想要？”  
谦也转开了脸，避开了我的视线。  
他没有说为什么，但是态度很坚决，怎么都不肯走进一步。我没有再追问谦也原因，因为我知道，再问下去，也只会伤害了他。  
“对不起，谦也。”  
我跟他道歉，然后谦也紧张地说我不需要道歉。  
可能是因为我的表情很到位，到最后，是谦也变得愧疚了。  
最后我们还是没有进珠宝店。我牵着谦也，去了梅田一家评价不错的西餐厅。那家餐厅我早在一个礼拜前就订好了位置，进餐到气氛恰好的时候，我预先安排好的小提琴手就会过来拉一首曲子，让气氛变得更加暧昧和温热。谦也笑着说这个小提琴手拉得比他堂哥好多了，他堂哥拉的小提琴就像在锯木头。我也笑了起来，然后两个人拿起了装了半杯白葡萄酒的酒杯，喝了下去。  
其实这样平平淡淡的相处，我已经满足了。

谦也有些醉了，我虽然也有醉意，但意识还非常清醒。  
我搂着谦也，上了出租车，然后直接打车回了我的公寓。  
毕业之后我就离开了家租了一间高级公寓。我在读书的时候就一直在杂志上连载小说，这些年下来也累积了名气，积蓄也有不少。我想到了将来要和谦也两个人生活，所以就租下了这间公寓，离开了家独立生活。我做的一切都是为了将来能够和谦也共筑爱巢，目前来说，这还是我没有告诉谦也的秘密。  
谦也已经离失去意识不远了，脸蛋被酒精熏得通红通红，在我看来非常可爱。  
我把他抱上了电梯，然后进了公寓。  
我点燃了香薰，让房间充满了香味。  
谦也迷迷糊糊的开始脱自己的衣服，一开始是领子的纽扣，然后想把套头的毛衣给脱下来，结果都脱得不顺利，我怕他勒到了脖子，于是去帮他脱衣服。  
当我的手碰到谦也赤裸的皮肤的时候，我觉得像是被烫到一样。  
他的皮肤很滑腻，还有一股很香的沐浴露的味道。  
我拥抱了他，然后亲吻他的额头。  
谦也没有推开我，任由我们肌肤相亲。  
我们发生了关系。  
谦也不是太清醒，但是他的身体做好了准备。从他身体的反应看来，这种事情他不是第一次做，即使意识不清醒，他还是能知道什么样的姿势能让我更方便进去，什么样的迎合能得到更多的快感。对这种事有着本能的熟悉的他，让我心中有点苦涩。  
他早就被那个我不认识的男人碰过了。他早已经被那个不应该的人伤害过了。  
如果我能早点认识他，是不是就能保护好他？  
当快感袭来的时候，谦也捂住了眼睛，抽泣了起来。  
我越是失控地动作，刺激越是激烈，他就越是控制不住哭声。  
他在恐惧快感。但是，到底是在恐惧性的快感，还是恐惧带来快感的我？

* * *

第二天早上，我发现谦也比我先醒来了。  
他接受了和我发生了关系这件事，表现得很平静。  
我们没有多说什么，他随便披了一件衣服，就问我浴室在哪里。  
我给他找了一套衣服，然后看着他步入浴室。  
外面开始下起了毛毛雨。是难得的春雨，花一定会因为这样的春雨绽放得更加美丽。  
我听着淅淅沥沥的水声，然后看着浴室玻璃门上谦也的轮廓。  
很快，他就浑身湿透出来了。  
我还是看着他，不想让他的身影离开我的视线。  
“白石？”  
为什么要盯着我看？  
谦也这样问。头发还打湿了，往地板滴着水。  
“我觉得谦也真的很漂亮。”  
因为我的夸赞，谦也又害羞了起来了，这次连他雪白的身体也泛起了红晕。  
“不要胡说了……要说漂亮，白石你比我漂亮多了。”  
“不是胡说，在我眼中，谦也就是世界上最漂亮的。”  
或者谦也到最后都没有相信我的话是真心的。但是，在我的世界里，这就是最美的一幅景象，我可以静静地看上一辈子。  
可能在以前，也曾经有过这么一个男人看过谦也洗完澡出来的样子，但他一定没有像我这样着迷过。我从谦也的反应中可以读得懂，此时此刻的我，是谦也之前从来没有拥有过的幸福。  
“谦也，今天要留下来吗？”  
不去想上课的事情，我也不想去想上班的事情。  
只有我们两个人，在只属于我们的家里，度过属于彼此的时光。

谦也微微一笑，“好。”


	6. Chapter 6

Side：白石

尽管很不想承认，也在拼命劝说自己放轻松，但我还是很在意谦也的过去。  
我是谦也的“第二次”。这个“第二次”，并不是说吃第二次饭，睡第二次觉，上第二次厕所这种无关紧要的日常琐事。我是他谈的第二次恋爱，交往的第二个恋人，也是第二个性伴侣。有了第二次，并不是就能当第一次不存在。发生了的事就是发生了，已成事实的过去，永远都会刻在时间中。就算谦也从来没有提起过之前的那个人，我也知道，谦也心底肯定会将我和他比较。到底是谁更温柔，谁更爱他一些，谁更优秀，谁更完美，谦也或者没有刻意去想过这些问题的答案，但我会。我想知道自己是不是处处比之前那个人优秀，是不是对于谦也来说更有魅力，是不是在和我相处的时候更加快乐，是不是更想要依赖我。是不是……唯独思念着我一个人。  
但我也知道，我的这些问题，不会得到答案。

* * *

1999年4月1日。  
今天是愚人节。在今天，所有的恶作剧都会被原谅。  
我刚走进药房，就被同事喷了一脸彩带，黏糊糊的胶状物质黏了我一头。据说这是他们庆祝愚人节的传统，每年新进医院的员工都要接受这个“惩罚”。我用手摸了摸头上的黏胶，给出了一个笑容，然后他们都拍手相庆。“都说白石不会生气的”、“早知道就玩大一点”、“你就不懂什么叫适可而止吗？”，这样，你一言我一语地说了起来。我发现黏胶拿不掉，于是说到洗手间去一下，然后就离开病房了。  
那些黏胶真的很难洗，还好我今天没有用定型摩丝，不然会搞得更麻烦。  
从洗手间出来的时候，我看见一个很高大的男人坐在了走廊的椅子上，右眼包了纱布，精神似乎放空了。  
是医院的病人吧。他的眼睛看上去情况并不好。  
我刚转过身去，结果听到了谦也的声音。  
“你还好吗？已经轮到你的号码了。”  
我立即回过头去，背后已经没有人了，就连那个坐在椅子上的男人也不见了。  
我也呆立在原地一会儿，才在心里想，可能是自己幻听。是我太挂念谦也，所以听错了他的声音。一定是这样。  
快要接近中午的时候，我的传呼机收到了谦也的信息。  
“中午给你带饭”。就像平时一样，谦也今天也会过来。一般来说，谦也只会在没课的时候有空给我做饭，但随着课程加深，他没课的时间越来越少了，三月下旬他就极少特意到医院给我送饭。或者我可以等到谦也来了之后，问他是不是今天没课。  
到了中午，谦也比我午休的时间早了一点来到。  
今天他没做奶油烩饭，而是做了洋葱汤和炸鸡块，米饭上还撒了点海苔碎。谦也从来没给我做过这两样菜，我也不是不喜欢和食，不过，心里总觉得有些微妙的感觉，就好像心脏刺进了一根比头发还要细的针，不是特别疼，也不是特别难受，但是……特别想要把这种异样感消去。  
“谦也，你是从哪里学会做洋葱汤的？”  
“美食杂志之类的？我也不太记得了。不好喝吗？”  
“不是，很好喝，我很喜欢。”  
听到我这么说，谦也笑了一下。  
我喝完了汤，放下了汤碗，然后开始认真打量起谦也的脸。  
即使看过了无数次，我还是觉得看不够，越看越……想要把忍足谦也这个人彻底挖掘到清清楚楚。  
他摸了摸自己的脸颊，“我脸上有什么吗？”  
“没有，我只是想要多看你两眼。”  
“是愚人节玩笑吗？”  
“是我的真心话。”  
他还是那样，会轻易被逗弄到，然后浑身熟透。  
他转开脸，不想再让我看他的窘态，然后细碎地呢喃：“果然就是愚人节玩笑嘛……”

谦也就是这么简单的一个人。  
“单纯”这个词不太适合形容他，当然，我的意思不是说谦也不单纯，只是，他比起单纯，可能还要再少一点东西。他比白纸还要白，白得近乎透明，透过他的心，我可以看到这个世界另外的模样，是比透过我自己这双眼看见的世界更加美丽的景象。  
谦也从来都不敢相信我说的这些话。在他看来，自己远远没有我形容得这么美好，我对他的赞美之词，反而让他惴惴不安了。  
“明明白石才是这么美好的一个人。”  
他说这句话的时候，我想要亲吻他，但因为他刚好转开了脸，我的吻落在了他的脸颊。  
谦也他不习惯被我亲吻。可能是我每次的动作都太过突然了，我总是心血来潮就想要亲他，什么地方我都可以突然性起，谦也是脸皮很薄的人，如果是在公共场所，他会拼命躲，甚至不惜挣开我。但是我偏偏喜欢牢牢地箍住他的身体，然后给他深吻。我想要在公共场合做这种事情，其实还是打心底想要跟公众宣布，我和谦也是什么关系。可能普通人会觉得同性恋者都需要遮遮掩掩，因为这是违背了人伦的事情，但我偏不。性别跟性向都是与生俱来的，从诞生的一刻就是纯洁无瑕的，并无对错之分。我希望我们的社会终有一天能接纳我们这种被所谓的纲常伦理排斥的“酷儿”，我和谦也能够得到被社会承认的合法婚姻关系。  
记得之前在某次约会的时候，我们牵着手在街边散步。谦也看着前方，没有看我。突然，他问了我一个听上去有些荒谬的问题。  
“如果我能够怀孕，白石会想要我们的孩子吗？”  
“谦也？”  
“白石你先回答我的问题吧。”  
我死死地盯着谦也的侧脸，他没有转过头来望着我的眼睛。  
“如果我们能有孩子……我当然会爱这个孩子，但更多，我大概是对这个孩子的嫉妒吧。”  
“嫉妒？”  
“嫉妒他能在谦也的身体里待十个月，嫉妒他能够看过我没见过的谦也的模样，嫉妒他能占据了谦也大部分爱。我这样说是不是像个坏爸爸？不过说真的，假使有这个孩子，我对他的爱不会比对你的爱多。”  
谦也沉思了一会儿，然后又转开了视线。  
我不知道他在想什么，本来他提出这个问题就有些奇怪。假设的前提是存在可能性，如果根本不存在可能性，这个假设就没有任何意义。谦也或者有他想要听的答案，可能我说得不到位，这不是他想听的。  
在我有些懊恼的时候，谦也突然说话了。  
“谢谢你，白石。”  
然后他主动收紧了牵着我的手。

谦也就是这样，简单、透明，却又总是隐藏着自己的人。

* * *

如果味道不够，就加点盐；如果味道太浓，就加点水。这是最简单的做饭哲学。  
总有解决的办法的。如果发生了什么问题，总有解决的办法的，只是要看，到底是加盐，还是加水。  
1999年4月10日，忍足宗也院长亲自到药房找我。当然不是因为我是什么优秀的新员工所以他特意来嘉奖我，不过，他也不是为了我和谦也的关系而来的。我会知道，是因为他的第一句是“你是白石友香里的哥哥白石藏之介君吗？”。他是为了友香里和翔太君的事情来找我的，但我没有松一口气的感觉，我更宁愿他是为了谦也来找我，然后我就可以大肆宣布我和谦也的关系。  
我和他寒暄了几句，然后他邀请我下班后到他家坐一坐。  
他特意开车把我载到家里。忍足家是有前后花园的西式小别墅，两层高，门前两旁围了一个花坛，种了紫阳花。4月刚好是紫阳花的花期，已经绽开了几朵了，当时已经是黄昏，夕阳给这种绣球一样的花镀上了一层黄金的色泽。我想起了谦也，他也是这样很适合被暖色的光渲染的人。  
翔太君在家里，看见自己爸爸带着我进屋，吓了一大跳。我想他是以为我跟谦也的事情败露了，但是很快又从我们平静的表情中猜到，其实什么都没发生。  
“爸，你怎么把藏哥带过来了……”  
“我想和白石君谈一下你和友香里小姐的事情。”  
“……爸！！”  
看着翔太君着急起来的样子，我反而露出了一个笑容。  
他的性格跟谦也真的很像，友香里和他在一起一定很高兴吧。  
我刚坐下不久，谦也的妈妈倒了一杯热茶给我。茶杯里的茶梗竖起来了，她笑着说这是她独特的冲茶技巧，祝福我接下来能有好运气。她是一个热情、开朗、和蔼的人，脸上完全看不出岁月的痕迹，年轻的时候一定是一个很受欢迎的大美人。谦也在长相上和他妈妈更相似，而翔太君则更像爸爸多一些。  
接着，我和谦也的爸爸谈论了一些翔太君和友香里的事。  
对于家长来说，子女的婚姻当然是大事。翔太君现在还在读大学，虽然已经到了能够结婚的年龄，但在父母的眼中还不够成熟。他觉得这对小恋人还需要些时间去磨砺，但是又怕他们的关系熬不过未知的磨砺，所以想要帮他们办一个订婚礼，先将关系确立下来。  
我也不是不能理解谦也的爸爸在担心什么，订婚的确是一个综合考虑下来能得出好做法，不过我觉得最重要还是看当事人的意愿。  
我把我的想法说给了谦也的爸爸听，他表示认同。这时候，谦也刚好回到了家，和翔太君一样，看见我在家里，还和自己的爸爸有说有笑，也吓了一大跳。  
他那时候手上还拿着一本厚厚的专业书，我看到了封面，是关于眼科的德语书，上面还贴着大学图书馆的标签。然后这本厚厚的书，因为谦也惊讶而脱手，重重砸在了木地板上，发出响亮的“啪”的一声。  
当然，除了人被吓了一跳，其他什么都没发生。  
最后我在谦也家留下吃了一顿晚饭。  
晚饭是谦也和他妈妈一起做的，非常丰盛。他知道我喜欢吃什么，特意做了很多西式菜，然后我听到了翔太君小声地说“我都不知道哥哥你会做这种菜”。  
我小小的感到了一种说出来可能会觉得有些诡异的自满。谦也不知不觉中已经刻上了我的痕迹了，这让我开心又兴奋。  
晚饭吃完后，谦也用送我离开为借口，和我一起出了门。  
走到和他家有些距离的地方，我就和平常一样牵上了他的手。  
说实话，我觉得谦也家的气氛很好，家人之间的关系都很融洽，父母也不像顽固偏执的人。虽然没有跟谦也说出我的打算，但我想，等到了我们的关系需要公开的那天，他的家人最终一定会接受的。我完全不害怕会发生之前的那个男人的事情，我和那个人完全不一样，我有信心我能够得到谦也的家人的认可。  
我们走到了一个转弯角，那儿有一棵高大的樱花树，原本是粉红的樱花在路灯偏黄的光照射下有些色差。  
“我们也订婚吧。”  
看着夜樱，我突然这样跟谦也说。  
谦也偏了一下头，疑惑地看着我。  
我接着说：“不需要什么人到场，只有我们两个就可以，互相交换订婚戒指。对了，戒指上就刻着对方的名字吧，我们……”  
我絮絮不休地说，谦也愣愣地听，没有给我反应。  
是好，还是不好？我问了他，他回过神来，然后摇了摇头。  
他说。  
“我不喜欢戒指。”  
我顿了一顿，然后才想起了谦也生日的时候，我打算送给他戒指，也被他拒绝了。  
“我们做实验的时候手上不准戴任何饰品，还有，将来可是要做医生的人，戴着戒指总有不方便的时候，例如要做手术的时候，要做创伤清理的时候……我没什么可以戴戒指的时间，总是戴戴脱脱也很麻烦，还容易弄丢。我不想弄丢这么重要的东西，所以不如从一开始，就没有过这样东西。”  
我没有说话，谦也小心翼翼地抬起眼看我。  
“对不起，扫了你的兴。”  
我摇摇头，“没有，是我考虑不够周全。”  
谦也像是为了弥补我的遗憾，主动攀上了我的肩膀，然后亲吻了我一下。  
很生涩的吻，或者说，算不上吻，只是嘴唇和嘴唇的触碰而已。  
他朝我笑了一下，然后把脸埋在了我的肩膀上。  
我很享受谦也对我撒娇，这样的他真的可爱极了。但是，不知道为什么，我有种奇怪的直觉，谦也是为了不让我看见他的表情才会拥抱我。将脸埋在我的肩膀上，不是为了寻求我的体温，而是为了找到能够隐藏自己的“墙”。

他在祈求我能成为保护他的屏障。  
可是，“为什么”？

* * *

4月14日是我的生日。  
今天谦也没课，而我因为轮休，只需要上半天班。  
我们约好了一起到我的公寓度过这半日的闲余。我们有一个不成文的约定，只要是去我的公寓，我们就一定会做爱。反正是难得的机会，刚好的时间，恰当的地点，合适的人，难道不是做那种事的最好条件吗？性是一种很美妙的事情，和心爱的人一起沉沦欲海，更加是世间其他事无法比拟的快乐。  
谦也并不排斥和我的性事。我本来还曾经担心我们的进度是不是太快了，我们认识不到两个月就确立了恋爱关系，一个月后就发生了关系，之后做这种事更加是习以为常。只要时间允许，只要地点方便，我们就会做。我不会厌倦，这辈子都不会厌倦，但是谦也作为承受方，我却有点捉不准他的真实想法。冲到至高点的时候他也会呻吟出声，是夹杂着快乐的哭声，撩动得我心痒痒，只想腰更加用力地冲刺，想要将他的声音引出来得更多，但如果我太不节制，他就会从快乐变成恐惧，浑身发抖，快乐的呻吟变成了抽泣，还试过好几次因为呛得太厉害几乎窒息了。  
他是不是心底里其实恐惧我的进犯，我不得而知，但是当我意识到谦也的痛苦，而动作开始放缓的时候，他又会软软地哀求我再用力一点。  
他想要痛。或者对于他来说，做这种事，痛才是最正常不过的事。  
如果我温柔对待他，他会哭得更加厉害。哭是因为他的不可名状的恐惧，我完全没有他的办法。  
每次他都会累得睡过去，我撑着脸，仔仔细细地看着他的脸。  
头发又长得有点长了，发根也开始发黑，没过几天他就要去剪了吧。  
谦也给头发脱色好像是从中学开始就一直这样做，他喜欢浅的发色，所以当他知道我的头发天生就是这种颜色的时候，羡慕得不得了。我还记得那天我们提到了这个话题的时候，谦也看我的目光中全是崇拜。  
我拥有了很多谦也想要拥有的东西，我活成了他理想中的模样，我对他有天然的一种吸引，但这种吸引，不一定是爱情意味的吸引。我很清楚，刚认识谦也的时候，到我表白的前一刻，谦也从来没有想过能和我有超越朋友的关系。

谦也睡到快接近零点的时候，突然惊醒了。  
他从他带来的斜挎包里找出了一个东西，然后双手隆重地递给了我。  
“生日礼物，差点就忘了。”  
我看了一下，是一片鲜黄色的色木槭叶的标本，五角的树叶非常端正，很漂亮。  
“要想给你的生日礼物真的太难了，总觉得你什么都不缺。”  
谦也这样说着，然后挠了挠自己的脸。  
为什么是色木槭？谦也说，因为那代表了爱情，是我笔下的爱情。  
他憧憬我所写的爱情。  
色木槭是我的成名作《毒草圣经》里，被杀的女主角死前送给男主角的定情物。《毒草圣经》是一本悬疑小说，男女主角彼此钟情，女主角在男主角的生日那天送了他一个色木槭的标本，之后就失踪了，男主角找了她整整十年，一步一步通过那个色木槭标本发现线索，最后发现女主角早在十年前已经遭到了杀害。  
在我刚认识谦也的时候，他知道我一直都在写小说，很快就去书店把我写的书全部买下，并且看完了。他看书的速度很快，那时候的四人约会，和他单独谈的话题基本都是在说我写的小说里面的情节。他对我的小说很着迷，并不是为了奉承我，而是真的喜欢。他从来都不会对我的小说提出什么个人意见，他读书，尤其是小说，习惯了全盘接受。我早期的作品还很稚嫩，行文方面会有些问题，但谦也都没有指出，他只是单纯地看，单纯地接受，单纯喜欢上。他告诉过我，他真的很向往我，向往我所写的世界，向往我本人，向往我的一切。我现在回想起来，被他那样的眼神仰望着，又怎么可能会不爱上他。在我精心打扮自己企图吸引他的注意之前，我早就被最简单的“忍足谦也”吸引了。  
他一直都记得《毒草圣经》的故事。那本书我写得太早了，我都快忘记我写过什么了，但谦也记住了。  
我将标本贴在了我赤裸的胸膛上。  
谦也好奇地问我在做什么。  
“我想要把谦也的爱放在我心里。”  
谦也笑了笑，说我是“傻瓜”。  
他说，多少的爱都可以给我，我可以把他的爱放在任何地方。  
扔掉也没关系。

“傻瓜，怎么可能扔掉。”

* * *

医院最近在谈论一个病人。  
背后议论人并不怎么道德，但是总是耐不住人天生的好奇。我没有刻意打听，但是相对来说比较清闲的配药房里面，其他人多多少少会谈论到，我也不可避免会听到一些。  
那个病人很特别，他们说一见他就肯定会记住他的样子。并不是说他好看得像明星一样过目不忘，也不是说他难看得让人触目惊心，不过，那些女生讨论的时候还是愿意客观地给他的长相一个好评价。长得不错，是能够让女孩子着迷的相貌，而且高大，至少有一米九以上，身体比例也很好看，如果他穿着时髦一点，可能会有更多人会猜他是一个广告模特。然而，这个人过得却不怎么好。具体怎么不好，我不知道，一开始我也不认为会怎么不好，这家医院是私立医院，医疗费用比一般公立医院高出几倍，普通人基本不会到这家医院看病，既然他来得起，应该收入方面不会有什么困难。  
不过，后来我才知道，不是那么一回事。  
“劳烦了。”  
那天，那个高大的男人来到了我负责的取药窗。  
我认得那张脸，是那天我去洗手间洗黏胶的时候见过的男人，他的右眼还包着纱布。我接过他的药单，知道了他叫“千岁千里”。奇怪的是，那张药单上没有盖收费章，而是盖了医院的公章。我转过身去问了药房的主任医师，他说照常给药就可以了。  
他的药大部分都是外用的眼部消炎药，还有些口服的片剂。根据这些药，我想他应该是刚做完视网膜复位手术。  
意识到千岁千里就是最近医院一直谈论的病人，我突然就想通了大家说“他过得不好”是怎么回事。  
不怎么光鲜的穿着，还有眼睛的问题，以及那张只盖了公章的药单。  
他在这家医院看病取药都没有花钱，当然，他也没能力负担这家医院的收费，会来这家医院完全是因为这里唯独对他不收费。我从来都不知道我们医院还有这种充满人文关怀的福利活动，估计其他同事也没想到，所以才会对他议论纷纷。  
他是什么人，什么身份，和医院有什么渊源，大家似乎多少都知道一些，但是都讳莫如深，不会轻易谈论。这件事过去了几天之后，就再也没人说起过了。  
某天像往常一样，传呼机收到了谦也的信息，说中午会给我送饭，但是过了一会儿之后，又收到了一条空白信息。  
第三次了。谦也第三次发错了空白信息给我。  
到了中午的时候，谦也带着他做的饭菜来到了医院。为了不让药房的人嚼舌根，也为了清净，我们一般都是去医院住院楼后面那片休憩花园吃饭的，但是今天不知道怎么的，他们好像是故意要回避谁一样，在谦也来了之后，纷纷找了理由离开了药房的办公室。既然办公室只有我们，就不需要特意找别的地方了。  
谦也拿出了便当盒。今天是洋葱汤和亲子丼。  
我有些意外。这好像是一个信号，对于我来说不怎么好的信号。  
“我做得不好吃吗？”  
“……不，不是。”  
我用筷子夹了块鸡肉放进口中。  
我也想不明白，为什么我对谦也做和食这么敏感。明明谦也做什么我都愿意吃得一干二净，我也不是挑食的人，要说习惯了谦也做西式菜，那长期吃同样的东西也应该会偶尔想要转一转口味，谦也做和食不是正好吗？所以我到底因为什么而感到别扭？  
说起来，谦也做和食的话，有几样食材是不会变的。  
洋葱和鸡肉。都是不怎么贵的食材，对他以前会给我做的虾或者雪花牛肉而言差得远了。  
谦也没有说话，静静地看我吃饭。  
我抬起头看他，“在看什么？”  
“看你吃饭。”  
“迷上我的脸了吗？”  
“笨、笨蛋……！！”  
经不起逗弄的他又红了脸。  
等了片刻，情绪安定下来之后，他才继续说：“看白石吃饭，总觉得我的厨艺变得很好。”  
“谦也的厨艺本来就很好。”  
“哪有，以前我做的饭都没人愿意吃。”  
“翔太君不愿意吃吗？”  
谦也顿了一下，“……嗯嗯，是啊，那家伙太过分了，老是打击我的自尊心。”  
接着谦也就转开了脸。他不让我看见他的表情。  
突如其来的，我觉得心中那根刺变粗了，扎在心脏里，刺穿了我的血管，倾泻出来的血填满了我的心房。  
这件事，我不说，谦也似乎也察觉不了。  
不知道什么开始，我也有不想被谦也知道的心事了。

“你好。”  
“回复机号3173232。”  
“密码？”  
“414。”  
“先生，你好。”  
“我收到了一条空白信息。”  
“嗯，因为那是错误信息，机主……”  
“那条信息原本的内容是什么？”  
“先生……”  
“这并不是机主的隐私吧？那本来就是要发给我的内容。”  
“……”  
“他到底说了什么？”  
“白石先生，忍足先生说……抱歉。那样的话，应该由他本人来告诉你。”  
“……那他要对那个人说什么？”  
“白石先生？”  
“既然不想对我说，那么那个人呢？他又对那个人说了什么？”  
我又重复了一遍。  
接线小姐没有说话。她明明可以说，她什么都不记得，每天接到这么多电话，又怎么可能会记得住所有人说过的话呢。她可能是一个不怎么会说谎的人，而刚好每次，我打到接线台，听我的电话的都是她。  
沉默了片刻之后，电话挂断了。  
如果要问我有没有介怀，我可以大方说，当然有，我在意得近乎在自虐了。  
我疯了似的想要挖掘谦也的过去和现在，在我没有见到谦也的时候，谦也到底在做什么？我控制不了谦也，他不跟我住在一起，除了上课，他还要回自己的家，还有其他人际关系需要应付。或者在爱情上，我是他的唯一（排除那个人的话，至少我是“现在”的“唯一”），但我不是他每天时间里唯一需要应付的人。我觉得不满足，无论如何都不满足，饥渴到想要冲到谦也面前，将他吞进肚子里，和他合二为一。  
我在22岁的时候才遇到忍足谦也，我前面22年的人生就只是一个序章，但是谦也的正篇早就开始了。  
我知道他曾经有过一段感情，知道他曾经想要牺牲一切去维持这段感情。  
我知道他深深爱过一个男人，一个我不认识的男人。我不知道他叫什么，长什么样子，是什么性格，我只知道他深深吸引了谦也，他和谦也有过一段深刻入骨的感情。  
如果能彻底抹杀掉谦也的那段经历多好，这样我就能得到完整的他。

我们又再一次见面的时候，我突然说。  
“谦也，你爱我吗？”  
“怎么突然这样问？”  
“我们在一起这么久，好像没有说过‘我爱你’。”  
我没有对谦也说过，谦也也没有对我说过。  
他转开了脸。  
“说这种话好害羞的啊……”  
“可是我想听。我爱你，谦也，你爱我吗？”  
谦也害羞得垂下了头，他现在脸一定红得能滴血了。  
“一定要听吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我爱你。”  
我看着谦也，他不让我看见他的脸，他的表情。

“那你是更爱我，还是更爱千岁千里？”

听到这句话，谦也慢慢地、僵硬地抬起脸，用难以置信的表情，呆呆地看着我。


	7. Chapter 7

Side：千岁

我不记得谦也离开了多久了。我从警察局回来之后，收拾了家里烧过的那堆灰烬，但我发现火烫伤了榻榻米，如果被房东太太发现了，她一定会大发雷霆的，于是我想找点什么东西把痕迹盖住。我找来了一卷有颜色的胶带，扯下了几段，贴了上去，贴完了才发现，黄色的胶带和淡绿色的榻榻米完全不合衬，那一块变得更加突兀了。  
如果你在的话，肯定会笑话我，怎么又做这种傻乎乎的事。虽然你会笑话我，但接下来，肯定会想办法帮我补救。  
我想不出补救的办法。如果你在的话多好。

短短几天，我学会了喝酒，也学会了抽烟。  
酒是最便宜的罐装啤酒，烟是最便宜的杂牌烟。我不酗酒，也没有烟瘾，喝酒和抽烟仅仅是为了麻醉自己的精神。从前我不明白这些又呛又辣喉咙的东西有什么好，现在我才明白，人有时候的确很需要这些只会危害身体的东西来麻痹自己。  
喉咙的痛，可以转移心脏的痛。  
除了喝酒和抽烟，我什么都没做，每天只在家里睡觉，睡得记不清时间，有时候醒来是深夜，有时候醒来是中午。也没什么食欲，当我发现家里还剩下谦也走之前煮下的菜的时候，我竟然开始呕吐。因为什么都没吃，我只是在吐胃酸而已。看着那些秽物，我竟然在想，这些半透明的液体有没有溶掉我吞下的那只戒指，我吐出来的东西里面，有没有那只戒指的成分，如果我完完整整地把戒指吐出来了，做过的事情是不是就会原原本本地回到了还没一发不可收拾的时候？我没有吃掉那些菜，一直让它们放在单层的小冰箱里，直到它们开始腐烂，然后发出了臭味，最后被我扔掉。  
家里特别死寂，我也活得像具尸体。直到房东太太来催房租，我才如梦初醒。  
很快我就开始找工作了。为了生活下去，我必须要这样做，尽管有时候也会在想，我到底是为了什么而活下去，不过因为得不到答案，所以最后还是会把这个问题抛诸脑后。  
之后我不断打着些零工，靠日结的工资过活。能找的话，当然是长工最好，但适合的工作实在太难找了，我只能见一步走一步。  
不记得是1998年哪一个月的哪一天，我只记得那时候是夏天。  
我前一份工作是帮房地产中介发放传单。除了要在路边派发，还要到公寓去给每一个家庭信箱塞，这样的工作很招人讨厌，大厦的管理员看见也会赶人。可能因为我长得实在太过显眼（毕竟有一米九四的身高），很快我就被附近所有公寓的管理员给认得出来，他们看见我在大门的附近，就要赶我。传单发不出去，公司觉得我工作能力差，本来说好了三个月过去能给我签长约的，结果两个月不到，就要辞退我了。  
没了这份工作，我又只得去找下一份，但是这次的空窗期特别长。几乎一个礼拜没有工作，我每天都焦虑得辗转反侧。白天在找工作，晚上也睡不着。偶尔在夜深人静的时候，我冷静下来，才意识到，我不知不觉间已经习惯了一个人生活了。生活让我无暇去回忆过去的事情，每天在烦恼的就是工作，即使做了噩梦惊醒，也不会习惯性地去抱住旁边的空位置了。  
我可能走出来了吧。时间真的很伟大，就像是伤亡惨重的阪神大地震，在过去了几年后，也完全看不出当时的惨烈了。  
那天我如常早起。可能我已经过惯了很多年的少眠，以前送牛奶和报纸的时候就要早起，早已经养成习惯，变成本能了。职业介绍所每天开门来的第一个人肯定是我，介绍所里面几个介绍人都早已对我熟悉得不行。  
“有份好工作，你要不要做？”  
被大家称作浦岛先生的职业介绍人跟我说。那是他的口头禅，他每次都这样说，但至于是不是真的是份好工作，就值得好好商榷了。  
“是什么工作？”  
“搬运。”  
“搬货吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
我不知道他的“算是吧”是什么意思，这样有意无意的暧昧形容，总让我觉得他在隐瞒了什么。  
“你虽然够高大，但人真的太瘦了，有力气吗？”  
“还可以吧。”  
“你以前有没有搬过货？”  
“在造纸厂搬过纸。”  
“噢噢，纸捆起来一叠也很重，看来你还是行的。还好还好，这次要你搬的东西不会比纸重。”  
“要到哪里工作？”  
“医院。”  
“搬什么？”  
“尸体。”  
浦岛先生看我不说话，然后问我是不是怕。  
我说不怕。尸体并不可怕，我自己就活得像具尸体，他们都是我的同类。  
浦岛先生大笑了起来，拍了拍我的手臂，说我真会开玩笑。  
第二天，我就一个人去了浦岛先生说的医院。我拿着职业介绍所开的介绍信，找到了医院的负责人，他登记了我的名字，然后让我去领防护服。这是一家私立医院，硬件设施比普通的公立医院要好得多，就算是内里的装修，也是崭新的。防护服有专人管理，派发防护服的职员说我太高了，可能穿起来有些困难，但已经找了最大码给我，要是我穿不下，那这份工作只能换一个人了。我心里有些不是滋味，不过还好，虽然有些勉强，我还是把防护服穿好了。  
连面罩也戴上之后，我觉得空气有些闷，鼻腔里都是防护服的塑料味和消毒药水味。  
和我一起工作的还有另外一个人，年纪看上去已经比较大了，是老员工，身高只到我的肩膀。据说他这样的高度背尸体是最合适的。  
停尸间他们叫做冰库，因为忌讳“尸”这个字。  
生老病死是很正常的事，产科每天都会有新生儿出生，冰库每天都会有新的尸体被送进来。据说冰库的使用率变化也是有一定的规律的，一般来说，夏天的使用率会比较高。他们说得很含糊，但说白了就是夏天的时候死人会多一点。具体原因，他们也没有告诉我，总之，就是会有这种情况。  
“人”一多，“格子”就会不够用，这时候就要好几个“人”挤一个“格子”了。高峰的时候，拉开尸柜，能看见三具尸体叠罗汉。  
对死者不尊重，但没办法，毕竟资源也就只有这么一点。  
冰库里面有一股很浓烈、很独特的臭味。那是尸臭味。即使隔着防护面罩，也能感觉到那股味道窜进鼻腔里，掩盖了原本防护面罩里面的塑料味和消毒药水味。而且为了防止尸体腐败的速度太快，冰库里面的温度调得很低，明明是夏天，明明防护服也很厚，那种寒气还是能刺痛皮肤。  
“习惯了就好。”  
和我一同工作的另外一个前辈，突然这样安慰了我。  
就这么一天，我和他搬了十二具尸体。有八具是搬进来的，有四具是搬出去的。  
过程不算难，只是，冻僵了的尸体很难搬动，我们也要尽量小心，不要伤害到尸体。在将尸体拿出来或者放入之前，那位前辈会念念有词，我想应该是一些超度的经文或者咒语之类的。  
工作结束之后，我在医院的洗手间洗了将近一小时的手，还是洗不掉身上的气味。后来我放弃了，反正我也没有洁癖，我身边也没什么亲密的人，这样的臭味我一个人闻着也没什么关系。  
冰库的工作是24小时不停歇的，毕竟虽然家属什么时候来取走尸体可以分配，但人什么时候死了要进冰库是控制不了的。搬运的人员分成两班来轮值，日班和夜班，每一班两个人，轮值时间是12小时。日班和夜班不是固定的，毕竟要考虑到人的精神状况，基本上是做一休一。  
这份工作是我做过的时薪最高的工作，也是休息时间最多的。如果可以，我不介意我一直做下去。

但是我的运气一直都不好。  
如果真的存在上帝，那上帝一定是一个很喜欢看我倒霉的性格恶劣的混蛋。  
过去已经发生过很多遍了。如果同一个岗位上有两个人，而现在需要解雇一个，那那个倒霉鬼肯定是我。一年前酒吧的那份工作就是这样。并不是因为我调酒的技术有多烂，纯粹是因为我是新人，和大家都没什么感情，解雇我不用担什么感情债。后来换过好几份工作也是这样，让我想不通的就是，同样是新人，到了要解雇一个的地步，死神的镰刀肯定还是要砍向我。我也不是不开朗，也不是难以相处，也不是工作能力差，他们给的理由是，我爱发呆。  
没事的时候，总能看见我整个人放空，眼神空洞，不知道在想什么，也不知道我想做什么。他们觉得这样的我很诡异。  
喜欢发呆这个毛病从我有记忆的孩童时代就开始。我就是喜欢一个人发呆，不一定要想什么东西，看着什么东西出神，感觉自己好像不属于这个世界……我很享受这种感觉。要问我知道自己这样和普通人格格不入吗？我当然知道，我这样奇怪极了，不管是家长还是老师，都觉得我这样有问题。  
唯一觉得我在发呆其实是在感受世界的人，只有他而已。  
只有忍足谦也而已。

“千岁在想什么？”  
“千岁发呆的时候一定感受到了不一样的世界吧。”  
“我也想看看千岁感受到的世界。”

我的心脏一阵突如其来的闷痛。  
我现在就在医院，不知道可不可以去拿点药。  
可是我能去拿什么药？头痛有药，胃痛有药，那么心痛呢？治心脏病的药可以治我这种心痛吗？

1998年12月。  
我已经搬了好几个月的尸体了。  
从一开始心底有些排斥和恐惧，到现在毫无障碍地接受。我开始跟着带我的前辈一起给死者念超度的经文。据说那是梵文，我也不知道是什么意思，我只是模仿着对方的发音跟着呢喃而已。  
私立医院的福利很好，他们正式雇佣了我，要给我交保险金。  
上一份愿意给我交保险金的工作是造纸厂那一份工作，但其实还没交满一年，工厂就倒闭了。  
我们的直属上司说，下个月还会加工资，让我们好好期待。  
虽然这样的工作没什么升职的可能，但我已经满足了。虽然前辈说我才22岁，还年轻着，不应该这么早就决定自己这辈子跟尸体打交道。  
是的，我要22岁了。这个月的31日，我就22岁了。  
我算好了时间，31日那一天我可以休假。  
1997年的12月31日我是自己一个过的，那时候没工作，身上也只剩下几千円，房租还没交，但我还是去便利店买了一份便当。是亲子丼，鸡肉只有几块，底下铺了满满的一层洋葱。洋葱没有炒熟，鸡肉也没有味道，铺在饭上面的鸡蛋液湿淋淋的，粘着硬邦邦的米粒。过去他为我做的亲子丼绝对不会做成这个样子。他做的亲子丼，鸡肉、鸡蛋、洋葱、米粒，全都刚刚好，一口进去，所有食材的味道和香气都恰到好处。真的很讽刺，以前我不去吃他做的亲子丼，逃避到宁愿在门前发呆，看着飞蛾的尸体，看着闪烁的昏黄的路灯的光，也不愿意进门，现在的我吃着便利店极其难吃的亲子丼，来思念他。  
我想，可能再也不会有人在我生日那天，踏正零时零分，跟我说生日快乐了。

“忍足少爷，是这边。”  
穿着防护服的我突然听到了他的声音。  
我转过身，看见我的上司带着他出现在走廊的另一端。  
没有错的。我这辈子都不可能会忘记他的脸。

——忍足谦也。

他迎面走来，我没有动作。  
他看不见带着防护面罩的我的脸。  
然后就这样，我发现了他，他没有发现我。我和他擦肩而过了。


	8. Chapter 8

Side：千岁

我一个人在寂静的道路上不紧不慢地走。  
我刚下班，天早就已经黑了，我没有手表之类的东西，所以不知道具体时间。偶尔会从远处传来了单车铃铛的声音。路灯已经亮了，没有飞蛾在扑光。  
今天的工作量比平时多了点。搬进来了十二具尸体，搬出了三具尸体。因为“格子”不够，其中一具尸体只能叠在另一具尸体上面。不知道为什么，我多看了这个不怎么幸运的死者一眼。是一个很年轻的男人，年纪和我差不多吧，身体上已经出现尸斑了。我没有多口问一句死者的情况，这样对死者实在是太不尊敬了。不过，在将他放进“格子”之前，带我的老前辈说，一会儿多给他唱一段超度的经文吧。我点了点头。其实我对他有些感同身受，所以有种奇妙的亲切感，总觉得，我跟躺在冰格里的他没什么区别。  
要将“格子”推回去的时候，我的右眼突然一阵刺痛，眼前一花，脚打滑了一下，头差点就摔倒了铁制的“格子”的边缘上。  
最近这种情况出现得越来越频密。我的右眼本来就视力低下，现在还伴随了间断性的痛感，说实话，已经影响到我的工作和生活了，我或者应该去看看医生，但还在为一日三餐拼搏的我，根本没有闲余的钱去治病。  
而且，这份工作也不会做得长久，我要为下一份工作做好准备了。

“为什么要辞职？”  
“很抱歉，是个人原因。”  
“下一份工作找到了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“唔，这样吧，就不要说是辞职，我说是我们要辞退你，这样你也可以多拿一份补偿金。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“放轻松点吧年轻人，没什么是迈不过去的。”  
我的上司拍了拍我的手臂。  
他是第二个这样对我说的人。  
在医院偶遇了谦也的三天之后，我失去了这份工作。  
那天是1998年12月21日。

* * *

我其实是一个很钝感的人。这个钝感并不是指我迟钝，或者不懂察言观色。我是说，我对“痛”这种感觉很不敏感。  
有些应该很痛的事情，我并不会觉得痛。  
打针的时候不觉得痛。  
和别人打架不觉得痛。  
骑单车的时候不小心摔下来不觉得痛。  
右眼被好朋友打出的网球打伤的时候不觉得痛。  
我的右眼是在中学二年级那一年受伤的。那时候我在读九州的狮子乐中学，我是网球部的成员，桔平是我的队友兼好友。那天只不过是很寻常的一次练习，桔平一直在练习一个击球技巧，并且跟我提出了切磋。我答应了。桔平的网球很厉害，我也不差，那时候我们被称作“九州二翼”，也被寄予了九州地区对全国大赛的梦想。  
桔平打出的那一球击中了我的右眼，我倒在了地上。  
我特别记得，我趴在地上说，“你还没说你已经练成了那一招”的时候，桔平对我那种自满的笑容。  
我该觉得痛吗？我应该觉得痛吧。不是眼睛的痛，我身体的某处，应该觉得痛才对。  
事实上我不痛。  
也没人觉得我会痛。  
右眼的伤就这样落了下来了。那时候医生说，我的右眼有视网膜脱落的迹象，问我要不要考虑手术，我说不了。这件事我也没有告诉家人。不习惯跟别人说自己的事，家人也不例外，反正时间会就这么过去，事情也会就这样被淡忘。  
后来桔平去了东京，我也再没有打过网球了。  
桔平在东京的学校重建了网球部，他给我寄了他们网球部的集体照。  
他的身边已经有了新的伙伴，有了新的开始。  
那我呢？

我的身体向来很好，也很少感冒。美由纪说因为我活得像个傻瓜，所以才不会感冒。是啊，傻瓜是不会感冒的，也不会生病。不过，我可能又不是傻得这么彻底，所以很偶尔的偶尔，我还是病倒了。  
我记得是1996年的夏天。是一个盛热难耐的夜晚。  
可能因为天气太热，我甚至都没察觉，我自己也在发烧。  
结束了调酒师的工作回到家，已经是凌晨两点了。饭菜都做好了放在了冰箱里，谦也写了张小纸条贴在了冰箱门上，因为天气太热，所以今天他做了沙拉，就不用特意帮我把饭菜翻热了。谦也已经睡了，可能因为太热了，他踢开了本来应该盖在肚子上的薄被子，把肚子都露出来了。这样会感冒的，于是我就尽量轻手轻脚，想要帮他把被子盖好，但手碰到他裸露出来的皮肤的时候，他一下子就惊醒了。  
“吵到你了吗？没事吧，再继续睡一会儿？”  
谦也没有似睡不醒，他瞪大了眼睛，紧紧地捉住我的手腕。  
“你在发烧啊。”  
“嗯？”  
我也有些意外，因为我什么感觉都没有，只是体温有些高而已吧，毕竟气温这么高，家里只有一把小风扇在吹着。  
谦也坐起来了，一脸凝重地摸了摸我的额头，然后皱着眉头。  
“你都这么烫了。”  
“我真的没事，可能天气太热了，我体温有些高而已。”  
“才不是！你在发高烧！给我躺下！”  
我第一次看见谦也态度这么强硬，他把我按在了枕头上，然后开始翻药箱。  
药箱是他买的，他说一个家庭一定要有些必备的药物以防不时之需。他给我倒了杯水，然后拿来了两片浅蓝色的药片过来。  
“如果明早还不退烧的话就一定要去医院。”  
“我没什么大碍……”  
“我是个医学生，我比你清楚得多。”  
我吞下了药片。其实我真的没什么特别的感觉，也没有特别难受的地方，当然，也不觉得很舒服，毕竟天真的太热了。  
然后谦也在跟我讲解夏天的热感冒需要有什么注意的，他说着说着，紧绷的表情慢慢放缓下来。  
“不过还好，应该不是病毒性感冒。”  
“病毒性感冒很严重吗？”  
“当然啊。你现在也很严重，给我休息。”  
他软软的有些冰凉的手慢慢抚摸着我的脸颊。  
“真的太烫了，你真的没有不舒服吗？”  
“被谦也摸着就舒服多了。”  
他被我这一句逗弄到，脸立即就红了。  
“什么时候还开玩笑，睡觉。”  
我想亲吻他害羞的脸，但是我怕把感冒传染给他，最后还是作罢了。  
很快，我不知道在药物的作用下还是因为我太累，我就这样睡着了。  
第二天清醒的时候已经是上午十点左右了。我慌慌张张地要起床去上班，然后谦也说他打了电话去跟我送牛奶的公司和造纸厂说我生病了要休息。无论如何，至少今天，我一定要休息。他也特意跟学校请了假，说要陪我一整天。  
那一天是很特别的一天，很遗憾，我已经记不清楚是几月几号了。  
谦也为了让我有点胃口，特意熬了粥，粥里面加了点鸡肉碎和姜蓉。我躺在铺了垫子的榻榻米上，撑起上半身就可以看见他在前几步不远的开放式小厨房忙活。仅仅是八叠半的空间里，挤了两个人，空气里飘满了米的香味。一种奇妙的感觉向我袭来，我觉得这或许就是一生的伴侣该有的生活，平平无奇，但是很充实。粥沸腾起来的咕嘟声，比什么乐曲都要好听。  
我摸了摸我的心脏，它在跳动，强而有力地跳动，感受着生命的美好。我那时候才发现，我已经好久好久没有认真听一下自己的心跳声了。上班、下班，睡觉，然后又是上班、下班，睡觉，不知道什么时候，我的生活仅仅剩下这些东西，连谦也的存在，也放不下了。  
明明活着的话能够感受到更多不一样的美好，为什么却会越来越麻木？  
后来这个八叠半的空间只剩下我一个人之后，我也想不通。  
其实我一直都不敢说出来。房东太太要加租，我却没有搬走，并不是因为这里住得多舒服，只是因为我心底还存在一丝奢望。我在幻想，要是某一天谦也回来了，他打开这个只有八叠半大小的房间的门的时候，在里面的人不是我，他可能会哭得很厉害。我不想看见谦也哭。我希望我吃掉戒指的那一晚，是谦也这辈子最后一次因为伤心而哭泣。  
即使我知道，我明白，我最清楚不过，我在做了那样的事之后，谦也根本不会再回来了。

我从来都不知道，八叠半对于一个人来说，是这么宽广。

* * *

我又去找了浦岛先生，听说了我没做医院那份工作，他有些惋惜。  
“虽然是有些吓人的工作，但报酬和福利方面是真的不错啊，你就这样放弃，真的太可惜了。”  
他一边帮我翻招工信息，一边说。  
我装傻笑了两声，说那样的工作毕竟不能长久嘛。  
然后他又应答我，说的也是呢，年轻人应该找一份朝气蓬勃的工作。  
到底是什么样的工作才能是所谓的“朝气蓬勃”呢？我不知道，浦岛先生也觉得很头痛。  
适合我的工作几乎都被我做过了，其他的，不是学历有要求，就是资历有要求，总之有不少门槛，把我拦住了。  
浦岛先生问我有没有兴趣去进修，考个什么证书，读一个什么文凭，好提升一下自己。我笑着说，我没钱交学费。他问我的家人不能帮忙一下吗？既然我都只身来到大阪了，过得这么艰难，家人也不愿意看见的吧。我说有机会打电话问他们吧，然后把这个话题给敷衍过去了。  
我当然可以找家里帮忙，但我又不能找家里帮忙。我想，我是为了我可笑的自尊心吧。我不想我在和爸爸说我在大阪过得多不堪的时候，这些话被美由纪听到了。在美由纪心目中，我一直都是一个优秀的哥哥，即使我的确没有她心中那么好，但至少，我不想破坏她的憧憬。  
最后，浦岛先生说终于找到了一份短工适合我。  
圣诞节快要到了，车站的蛋糕店要请人穿玩偶装去派气球和传单。面试的时候很轻易就通过了，给我面试的蛋糕店老板还有些遗憾地说，玩偶装要把我的脸挡住真的可惜，不然还可以靠脸来吸引一些女顾客，我有些尴尬地笑了笑，他拍了拍我的肩膀，说“年轻人，自信点”。  
这是一份短期工作，只需要做24号、25号两天。  
12月很冷，穿上厚重的玩偶装不算难受。车站附近的人流量很大，我从早上开始就忙到下午，中间只休息是15分钟吃个午饭。午饭是便利店买的玉米饭团，蛋糕店老板看我吃得这么少，给了我一件草莓蛋糕。  
“你这么高大，怎么都得吃多一点啊，多点肌肉才能迷更多的女孩子。”  
他这样跟我开玩笑，我也跟着笑了笑。  
蛋糕很甜，奶油很细腻，美中不足的大概就是草莓实在太酸了，毕竟现在也不是新鲜草莓的季节。  
蛋糕店开到晚上九点，老板说我八点半就可以休息了。  
今晚是平安夜，天越是黑，路上的人就越多。  
我站在人潮的旁边，突然就停下了动作。  
总觉得有种形容不出来的感觉，眼前的人潮就像是一条汹涌的河流，每个人都是水，而这么一个整体，也是水。我明明也是人，却觉得自己跟他们格格不入。即使我也是水，我也融入不了他们。  
为什么会有这种隔世感？或者是说，我一直都有这种感觉吧。  
喜欢发呆，喜欢看云也是，因为我根本不属于热闹的人世。

“可以给我一张传单吗？”  
他的声音突然把我拉了回来。  
谦也他站在了我面前，朝我伸出手。  
玩偶服里面的视线不怎么好，我愣住了，然后又作出反应。  
我将粉红色的蛋糕宣传单递给了他，他接了过去，说了声谢谢。  
这次我和他面对面了，但是我想，他应该不知道玩偶服里面是我吧。  
我们的相见是意外，相见不相识才是应该。  
我不应该慌张的。  
沉默了片刻，谦也还是没走。  
他的背后已经不知道走过了多少人了，就像水流一样。但是他没有动，他和我都没有动，我们就这样伫立，然后对视。  
接着，他才开了口。  
“千岁。”  
我手上的传单哗啦一声全掉到了地上。

* * *

其实谦也早就认出来了。  
不管是在医院里面，还是蛋糕店前面。  
他说，他也在踌躇，不知道要跟我说什么。真巧，我也不知道要跟他说什么。  
或者我们能像普通朋友一样交谈，但是我们从认识的第一天开始就没做过朋友，不知道我们要是朋友的话，相处应该是什么样子的。现在我才觉得，1995年2月14日那天的我太过急进了，是因为我才只有18岁吗？而1998年12月24日的今天，我将要22岁了，我有变得稍微成熟那么一点吗？  
本来，我应该问一句“你好吗？”，但是最后我又把声音咽了下去。  
问好只会让我们更加难堪。离开了我之后，谦也的生活当然会比以前好，他们家的房子无论如何都会比八叠半的小公寓舒服，吃方面也不再需要考虑有限的生活费能够买什么食材，穿着也是。问了他好不好之后，就肯定要说自己过得好不好。我不想让谦也知道我过着什么生活，虽然他肯定已经猜出来了，或者说，他现在用眼看就知道了。  
我过得不好，比以前还要不好。  
如果说爱情是牢笼，束缚了自由，那么失去了爱情的我，也没有得到自由。  
八点半之后，我下班了。我换掉了玩偶服，走出店的时候，谦也还在。  
尽管我们还是没有说话，但是一并走了一段路。并不是像是以前那么亲密地手牵手，我和他隔了有半臂的距离。我走走停停，偶尔转过脸去看他，他一直低着头。  
我深呼吸了一口气，故意让呼吸声变大一点，好让我们之间不要一点声音都没有。  
然后，我摸出了一包干瘪的烟。  
这包烟我断断续续抽了有三个月，还没有抽完。我本来就没有烟瘾，抽烟对于我来说没有快感，只是偶尔，心情烦躁的时候会想要抽烟时带来的呛感和苦涩感。  
我抽出了一根烟的时候，谦也转过脸来，看着我。  
我们的视线对上了，但仍然无言。  
“你学会抽烟了？”他问。  
“嗯。”我答。  
我不知道谦也接下来会说什么。  
我突然想起了以前造纸厂的领班，就是在金融风暴中破产，然后带着妻儿烧炭自杀的那位可怜人。他过去跟我说过，婚姻是牢笼，是坟墓，会让人不自由，但他没有选择背弃他的婚姻，选择自由。即使了摸出了一包烟，想到了妻儿，他还是没有把烟放到嘴里。他没有了自由，但是他拥有了爱情，所以甘之如殆吧。  
那么我呢？自由和爱情，我更喜欢什么？  
“吸烟对身体不好。”他说。  
“嗯。”我答。  
谦也接着就没有说话了。  
我把烟放了回去。  
我想，如果谦也说“我不想你抽烟”，我大概就会控制不住自己，抱着他紧紧不放手，就像我们以前那样。或者，我还能尝到属于他的糖果味的吻。但是现在不行。谦也只是陈述吸烟对身体不好这一个事实，并没有表达他希望我能做什么的意思。  
我变得成熟了吧。  
在快要回到我的八叠半公寓的时候，谦也停下了脚步。  
这段路过去的两年我们走过无数遍，他太过熟悉了。  
然后，他轻轻对我说了声“再见”，然后回头了。  
我们的再遇实在太过平淡了。平淡得就像两个陌生人，因为巧合而同路。  
第二天，也就是12月25日圣诞节当天，谦也又到了蛋糕店，说要订一个大蛋糕。那时候是我的午休时间，我脱了玩偶服，正坐在蛋糕店里面休息。蛋糕店的女店员问谦也想要什么样的蛋糕，他指了指我这边，说“要那一款”。  
我面前是店里送给我的草莓蛋糕，和昨天的一样。我很想说这个季节的草莓并不好吃，换成巧克力蛋糕说不定会更好一点，但我最后还是没有说话。我没有任何立场去说这么一句话。  
之后，我偶尔还是会遇到谦也。他有时候是一个人，有时候是在跟他的弟弟在一起。  
我不知道是真的巧合，还是有什么别的可能，可能是我自作多情吧，即使我们见到了，他也没有上来和我打招呼，我也没有走过去说些什么。

1999年2月，我的传呼机收到了谦也发来的信息。  
本来我这台传呼机的号码就只有谦也会知道，我也只可能收到他发来的信息。  
他说，“希望我能去医院”。  
因为我的眼睛“已经很严重了”。  
我很钝感，我对痛一直都没有很强烈的感受。  
我自己都不知道，我差点要永久失去我右眼的视力了。  
谦也想得很周到，他担心我会因为付不起医疗费而放弃治疗，所以约我出去见面，亲手给了他们医院的诊疗卡给我。诊疗卡上已经写好了我的名字，还有我的照片。他说因为我曾经是他们医院的职工，这是福利。我当然知道这是借口，不过我还是没有揭穿他，把诊疗卡收了下来。  
接着谦也就匆匆忙忙走了。  
他那天穿了件灰色大衣。那天还是2月14日。  
不知道为什么，我特别想知道谦也接下来要去哪里。我知道我不应该有这样的好奇心的，现在的谦也不属于我，他是自由的，我不应该去窥探他的生活。  
但是，我的心底不允许我在那天什么都不做。  
于是，1999年2月14日，天已经黑了之后，我跟在了谦也后面。  
在梅田的广场，我见到了那个男人。  
一个我不认识的人，他牵上了谦也的手，然后在梅田广场的灯光下，亲吻了谦也。  
就像4年前的同一天，我和谦也做过的那样。

谁又能明白，该感到痛的时候没有感到痛，等伤口溃烂见骨的时候，痛感才浮现，是一种多么恐怖的痛。


	9. Chapter 9

Side：谦也

阪神大地震发生的时候，我和翔太都在家里。  
我这辈子都不会忘记世界在摇晃的恐怖。日本本来就是地震多发的国家，学校里也一直在教地震时的避难知识，但是那次地震是不一样的，人类只会在那一刹那感受到自己的渺小，无力反抗，无法自救。  
灾难不过持续了那么几分钟，但是世界已经变得破烂不堪了。  
我和翔太从变成废墟的家走出来，大街上都是扭曲了的形状。翔太怕得哭了，明明已经是16岁的青少年了，但还是害怕得哭了。我抱住他，慢慢顺着他的背，尽量轻声地安慰他。翔太流着泪问我，“哥哥难道就不害怕吗？”，我努力挤出了一个笑容，说“不怕”。我不能害怕，我是翔太的哥哥，父母不在身边的情况，我是他唯一的依靠，即使是装，我也要装出强大的样子，尽管事实上我也后怕得手都颤抖个不停，如果翔太不在我身边，我肯定也会哭得筋疲力尽的。  
地面裂开了缝，社会也裂开了缝，感情也裂开了缝。  
爸爸和妈妈吵架了。从小到大我都没见过他们吵架，但是那一次真的吵得很厉害。他们都积攒了太多压力了，病人、灾民、遇难者，他们是医生和护士，肩负了太多的责任了。明明应该是更要互相扶持的时候，却更容易因为过度的亲密而产生摩擦。  
那时候我并不是太明白那样的情绪到底是什么一回事。  
妈妈叮嘱了我要好好留在家里照顾翔太，然后和爸爸分别离开了家。他们应该都是要去临时改建成避难所的医院，为什么却不一起出门呢？我实在太担心他们，翔太也看出了我的想法，他鼓励我去看看我们的爸爸妈妈，所以那一天，我没有听妈妈的嘱咐，离开了家。  
那天是1995年2月14日，情人节。

“需要帮忙吗？”  
他主动来问了孤立无助的我。  
在这之前，我也遇到过很多困难。被挤起来的水泥块，断裂的路面，坍塌的建筑，路上有太多太多的障碍。稍微宽阔点的空间都会挤上很多车和人，大部分人都不管不顾，满心只想着能尽早到避难所，然后得救。有无数人和车从我身边经过，掀起的黄土扬起的泥尘呛入了我的肺，我想咳嗽但是咳不出来。我独自面对这样的困难，然后他出现了。  
“我叫千岁千里，你呢？”  
“忍足谦也，叫我谦也就好了。”  
他笑了起来。和我相识的短短时间里，他一直都在笑。  
二月的气温还很冷，他将我的手放到了他的口袋里。我感觉到了他手心在冒汗。  
我们只是普通的过路人，因为有一样的目的地才偶然同路。  
在将要分开的时候，他对我说了句很奇怪的话。  
“如果谦也你能怀孕的话，我想你现在就怀上我的孩子。”  
我的心跳得很快，不知道给他什么反应。  
我应该一本正经地跟他说，我是男的，是没法怀孕的，还是应该表现出有些生气，责怪他的轻浮？他很认真地看着我，双眸一直注视着我的眼睛，没有丝毫的动摇。我们只是认识了几小时的陌生人，对对方的了解，只有名字和一些基本的情况。我没有想过往后的事情，当时我17岁，而他18岁，在彼此都无言了片刻之后，我喊了他的名字，然后踮起脚亲吻了他。  
我当时觉得，我们真的能够一起度过永恒。  
父母一直都教导我，不能做一个自私的人。他们的职责是治病救人，怀抱着牺牲自我的大爱之心，我也应该成长成为这样的人。但是，那一刻，我想做一个自私的人。自私地只为自己考虑，不去想作为一个哥哥要承担什么责任，不去想作为忍足家的孩子要背负什么样的命运，我只想去考虑，作为“忍足谦也”，作为一个拥有独立人格的人，伸出手的时候能捉住什么样的、属于自己的幸福。  
千岁是一个自由自在的人，他追求着他的自由，这样的他让我着迷。  
也许此刻我对“千岁千里”有着最纯粹的爱慕。我想试试看，和他一起追求自由的感觉。  
不知道什么时候开始，我却发现我“困住”了自由的千岁。  
即使千岁从来都不跟我说，我也知道，他“被困”了。作为始作俑者的我，又怎么会没有察觉。  
为了维持我们的生活，千岁工作得很疲累。  
但不只是工作，我能感觉得到，我和他拉扯出来的“家”比起工作，更让他觉得疲累。  
千岁可能一直都不知道，在他回来之前，我是不会睡的。  
无数个夜晚，我通过那个八叠半的公寓唯一的窗户，看向楼下。千岁会呆立在楼下的路灯前，不看月光，也不看周围，只是低头看着地面。我不知道这时候他在想什么，或者只是和他以前一样，只是在放空自己，发呆而已。可是为什么宁愿在家门口发呆，也不愿意回家？后来我才发现，他是害怕面对我，才迟迟不肯进家门。他不想一开门就必须要对我做出什么反应，不管是好的还是坏的，他实在太累了，如果他没有笑，会让我担心，但是要让他笑，他却笑不出来，所以索性逃避了。他在等我熟睡，睡得一点反应都没有，那样他就可以放下一切伪装回来了。  
我成为了束缚千岁的自由的桎梏。  
当我发现他在避免和我有过多的接触的时候，我想哭，但是不知道哭的理由是什么。  
作为罪魁祸首的我，连哭的资格都没有。  
那时候我偶尔会想，我们是不是应该大吵一场。感情再好的夫妇，也会有吵闹的时候，但是有时候争吵反而会让感情更加牢固。但是，我一直一直都找不到我们的发泄口。  
我每天如常做好了的饭菜，你都不会吃一口。  
在我醒来之前，你一定出门上班了。  
有时候我们一天里都说不上一句话。  
我觉得我快要毁了千岁了。为了能苟且残存活下去，他才会避开我。  
如果我们能够平静地面对面，像是刚认识的时候那样聊天，我会告诉他今天我在学校里学到了什么新的知识，做的实验有多复杂，授课的教授讲的课有多难以理解。也许这些都不是什么有趣的事情，千岁也未必能听得懂，但是我还是很想跟他分享。与此同时，我也很想听听他说说他的事，我想知道他的工作还顺利吗，上司有没有很难相处，如果想要抱怨，那就尽情地向我抱怨好了，我愿意分担他的痛苦。  
可是，这样的愿望还是太过自私了吧。  
千岁从来都没有说过一声“很辛苦”。  
不知道什么时候，我们的关系变成了由物质来维持。  
他觉得我应该需要那些东西，所以想方设法买来，然后送给我。  
他像是在赎罪，但明明我才是罪人。

1996年12月31日这一天，千岁买了两只戒指。一只刻了我的名字，一只刻了他的名字。没有婚礼，没有婚约，千岁说这是我们的结婚戒指。然后我们十指紧扣，在梅田的广场进行了新年倒数，步入了1997年。  
当时我在希望，进行新世纪的倒数的时候，我还能牵着千岁的手。  
可能那时候会这样祈愿，就是因为我早有预感了吧。是不祥的预感。  
我为了帮补家计去给人代写论文的事情被学校发现了，这是严重的学术造假，学校勒令要彻查，并且要处分我，因为事态严重，所以学校通知了我的父母。我需要钱这件事败露了，然后他们发现了我的戒指，很不幸，戒指的内圈刻了千岁的名字。  
他们知道了我这两年里说是住在学校宿舍，其实是一直跟一个叫千岁千里的男人同居。需要钱，完全是为了维持和那个人在一起的生活。  
所有事情都隐瞒不下去了，我在学校的训导处被爸爸打了一巴掌，但是他并没有责骂我什么，只是转过身去，看着窗外，不停地深呼吸，试图让自己的情绪冷静下来。爸爸从来都没有打过我，那是他第一次打我，他激动得眼睛都红了，但一巴掌过后，仍旧无言。他将我从学校带回到家里，妈妈看见了我，情绪一下子就失控了，冲上来抱住了我痛哭。  
他们都没有说什么。我是一个自私的人，我背弃了我的家人，但我完全不知道自己要怎么办。  
这时候我只想回到千岁的身边。我想逃，而我能想到的庇护所，只有和千岁在一起的那个八叠半小公寓。  
我在逃的时候，翔太跟在了我后面。  
他骂了我。我的家人里只有他骂了我。  
“不负责任的骗子。”  
他的手打在我脸上的时候，我在想，如果这样能让他好过点也好，什么样的痛我都愿意承受。但是我却不争气哭了，软弱地哭了，因为内疚，我不敢哭出声，但眼泪还是止不住地在流。爸爸打我的时候我没哭，妈妈抱着我的时候我也没哭，但是翔太骂我的时候，我觉得我失去了留在那个家的资格，我甚至连站在我的家人的面前的资格都没有。  
这时候，千岁出现了。  
曾经我迷信，在我遇到困难的时候，他会出现在我身边。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
他永远都会帮我越过困难。  
翔太狠狠地瞪了千岁一眼，然后哼了一声，离开了。  
千岁小心翼翼地碰上我的脸颊，“没事吧？”  
我有无数话想说，但我看着千岁的脸，什么都说不出来。  
“没事。”  
我努力地笑出来。  
我们回去了之后，开始失控地做爱。  
“我明天想回家一趟。”  
在他的怀里，我这么说。  
“……嗯。”  
“不问为什么吗？”  
“谦也如果想回去的话，那就回去吧。”  
“如果我回去了之后再也不回来了呢？”  
千岁没有回答我，只是抱紧了我。  
即使在这件事过去了很久，我仍然偶尔回忆起来，都会在想，如果当时千岁说“不要回去，永远留在我的身边”，结局是不是就会不一样？

然而。  
1997年7月26日，晚。  
千岁将我的戒指吞掉了。

我输了。  
我明明打算放弃我的一切，甚至我的亲情，但我还是输了。  
千岁吞掉了戒指之后，我连看着他的眼睛都不敢。我背过身去，却发现我的眼泪已经流干了，什么都流不出来了。真难看啊。我不敢看着千岁，其实也是不敢让千岁看着我吧。我不想我最丑陋的一面暴露在他面前。我把我的心挖了出来，但是没人愿意要那么血淋淋的东西。

对不起，我竟然困住了你的自由这么久。

* * *

这是我的家人期待的，我本应该过着的生活。  
不知道爸爸用了什么手段，学校只给了我校内处分警告，并没有走到勒令退学的一步。想起来也是讽刺，原本我想着即使学校不勒令我退学，我自己也要退学。学医是我的梦想，也是我的责任，我却这么轻易就放弃了，现在想起当时的那个决定，就好像是在做梦一样，只是，这是一个噩梦，现在噩梦醒了，我还有些心有余悸。  
我继续在学校读书，爸爸不准我再离家，我找不到任何理由不回家。  
学校本来就距离家很近，再不行也能开车送我。最近，爸爸也准备让我去考驾驶执照了。  
我回到了从小长大的家。我的家原本在阪神大地震的时候受到了一定程度的损伤，现在早已经修复好了。  
翔太还是很依赖我。那天打了我一巴掌的翔太，再也没有出现过了。  
因为父母很忙碌，家务还是我来负责。  
现在我做的饭，翔太统统都会吃光。  
我已经快忘了有多久没去算着超市打折的时间买食材了。  
也快忘了有多久没去计较多开一分钟电灯需要多付多少电费了。  
也快忘了有多久没去找一些学生兼职来做了。  
我从来都不知道，原来我的同学很羡慕我生长在一个富裕的家庭。  
很多事情，我都快忘了。  
连你的笑脸也快忘了。  
本来我们在一起之后，你就变得越来越不愿意对我笑了。  
我现在，再也不用去想，是不是我已经难看到不值得你对我笑一下了。

最近，翔太交了女朋友。女孩子是他的大学同学，他们一直都想找个时间进行一次约会，但好像时间总是凑不上。今天他说终于两人都刚好没事，能够去约会了。那是他第一次约会，很重要，今天一大早就出门了。  
父母还是那样忙，医院最近在考虑扩张的事情，他们回家的时间越来越短了。  
我的学业虽然也很繁重，但学校的课程总能排出一两天休息日出来的。今天就是休息日，但每逢这种时候，我总是很无聊。可能平时忙碌惯了，总是有做不完的事情，突然说可以休息一下，我却不知道做什么好。  
我打开了电视，上面在播放晨间剧，里面的人在哭得呼天抢地。我没有看前面的剧情，也不知道他们到底在为什么事情而动情，但我在想，大概是很伤心的事情吧，所以才会有这么激烈的情绪波动。看着他们在哭，我突然也很想掉一两滴眼泪。真的像个傻瓜一样。我这样在心里笑了自己一下，然后又突然想到，你看见我因为电视剧而哭了，会不会偷偷笑了。  
我突然回过神来，眼泪还真的滑下来了。晨间剧就这么感动人吗？  
我有些后怕，不想再被剧中的演员感染，于是把电视关了。  
房子里又回归了安静。  
什么声音都没有，只有我的心跳声和呼吸声。  
然后我想到了1998年的12月31日过去了。  
那天我是一个人过的。  
爸爸妈妈还是很忙碌，翔太约了朋友去新年倒数，于是只剩下我一个人。我哪里都没去，我不敢出门，我怕在这一天出门，会在大街上偶遇了他。虽然早在前些日子我和他就偶遇了。不，或者不是偶遇吧，我发现他在我们家的医院工作，他似乎没注意到院长的名字。当时他穿着厚重的防护服，我在他身边擦肩而过。我本应该跟他说什么，但是不知道说什么才好。  
那次错过之后，我在12月24日又再遇到了他。  
两次都是巧合，我觉得，应该是冥冥之中的命运安排吧。  
第二次我喊了他的名字，但仍然不知道该怎么展开话题。后来，我只是陪着他走了一段路，就结束了。  
他学会了抽烟，而且他右眼的情况已经很糟糕了。  
我想跟他说，去医院看看吧，但是不敢说出口。我很怕，如果我对他表现得亲密，会把他吓怕。之后，我在害怕再次见到他。我怕仍旧是这么丑陋不堪的我会引起他的反感，如果都忘记了倒还好，但是我不敢确定。  
因为无聊，我就开始打扫房子。  
以前只有八叠半大小的时候，十几分钟就可以打扫干净了，现在住的家，前前后后弄了我一整个下午。不过还好，时间总算打发了。  
直到饿了，我才知道差不多到了晚饭时间了。  
爸爸和妈妈还是会晚归，而翔太不知道要不要回来吃饭，于是我打去了接线台，给翔太的传呼机发了条信息，问他要不要回家吃饭，等了大约十几分钟，就收到了他的回电。  
翔太说不要吃了，直接出来跟他在外面吃饭吧。  
“这样不会打扰你和女朋友约会吗？”  
“一起出来吧，哥哥。”  
“唔……”  
“拜托你了，哥哥！”

1999年1月10日那天，我进行了一次奇怪的“三人约会”。  
在这一天，我认识了“白石藏之介”这个人。


	10. Chapter 10

Side：谦也

结识他是一次偶然。  
如果那天，我没有答应翔太去打扰他和女朋友的约会，我就不会遇上他。  
他是翔太的女朋友友香里的哥哥。第一次见面他就闹了一个大笑话，以为他的妹妹友香里同时和两个男生约会，气得友香里要追着他打。我看着打闹起来的兄妹，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后他愣了一愣，看着我。我以为他要怪我笑话他们，紧张得我立即收起了笑容，正准备道歉的时候，他对我伸出了手，不合时宜地做了一个标准又完美的自我介绍：“你好，我叫白石藏之介。”  
真是巧合，我养了很多年的鬣蜥也刚好叫“库拉” 。我没有把这件事告诉他。  
我们的初相识，各自说了很多投缘的话。  
一开始话题还围绕在各自的弟妹身上，可能同为哥哥，能交流的事情总是有很多。我们年龄相仿，连弟妹的年龄也差不多，有小到大发生的糗事多少会有些相似。后来我们还发现，我们读过同一个中学，上了同一个大学。专业也相似，我是临床医学，他是药学。聊着聊着，我越发觉得他好像是镜子对面的自己。有着相似的经历，相似的人生，唯一不一样的，就是他各方面都比我优秀得多。让人一见难忘的出色的相貌，杰出的能力，优秀的成绩，无论在哪方面都是一个完美得耀目的精英。  
我有些羡慕他，但更多可能是憧憬吧。他是我心中最理想的模样。  
就这样，担心妹妹的他，和要照顾弟弟的我相遇，然后成为了朋友。  
之后我们持续了一段时间奇怪的四人约会。就算我说了多少次这样不好，翔太也都还是要拉上我去他的约会，而每次，白石都会在场。  
在第二次见面开始，白石就穿得很正式了。白色或者灰色的休闲西装，黄绿条纹的领带，还喷了淡淡的男士香水。比友香里小姐还像是来约会的人。我每次看见他弄得这么隆重，都很想笑。并不是要笑话他的意思，只是觉得他这样一本正经的样子很有趣。  
不久之前，白石告诉我，他其实算是一个小说家，已经出版了不少小说了，笔名是“Ecstasy武士”。我去书店把“Ecstasy武士”的小说都买了，然后津津有味地看起来，不知不觉，床边的书柜里已经放满了整整一排书。我的确纯粹是为了白石而去看他的小说，但是，他的小说承载了白石的灵魂，看他的小说并不是为了奉承他，我是真的喜欢才会去看。  
这样说吧，虽然说出来真的有些羞耻。我很向往白石的精神世界，白石他有一个有趣的灵魂，让我产生了率性的好奇。和他在一起真的非常舒服，说不完的话题，做不完的趣事。那段时间，跟着翔太去约会，是我难得的会感受到放松的时光，从一开始的抗拒，到后来变得有些期待。  
但是，我不敢有什么祈愿。可能是因为以前的愿望都太过奢侈了，总是希望能够“永远”、“一直”，事实上人的关系是这么脆弱，以前的我连倒数迎接新世纪的那天都等不到。我和他的联系是因为弟弟和妹妹的爱情而连系上的，这条丝线会不会断裂，我真的不敢作出什么猜想。所以我不敢奢望什么，我连“想和你一直做朋友”都不敢说。  
如果不曾在乎过，那么失去的时候也不会这么痛，这是我得到过的教训换来的经验。  
时间再怎么伟大，再怎么能将伤痛抹平，那也还是会有刺伤的一刹那带来的痛的。  
我已经怕了那种痛了。所以，维持现状就很好，适当的距离，舒适的关系，大概可以比以前延续更长的时间吧。  
这样的安全距离，即使偶尔带点寂寞，也不至于日后会难受得无法呼吸。  
距离1997年7月26日已经过去553天了。有时我还是会想，如果那天你对我说，“留在我身边”，我们的结局是不是就会不一样。或者我们早已经不在大阪了，逃去哪里都没关系，北陆、冲绳，天南地北，我们都可以去。或者我们会开启不一样的人生，过上不一样的生活，可能是崭然一新的，也可能是跌宕起伏的。可是有什么关系呢，我至今还觉得，和你在一起，要我经历什么都没关系。  
可惜，你没说出口。没说出口就是没说出口，没有说出来就是不曾发生，也不可能发生。  
都过去了这么久了，我早应该淡忘了。  
我本应该淡忘的。

* * *

接近情人节的前些天，我又见到了千岁。  
有了第一次偶遇，就会有第二次，就会有第三次、第四次……我没有特意去记住我这是第几次见到了他。他好像又换了一份工作。最近大阪流行美国传来的流动热狗车，千岁正在这样的车上卖热狗。热狗车停在了四天宝寺公园附近。这里距离我以前读的中学很近，我那天刚好回母校和要退休的班主任道别。  
我伫立在原地看着他，我想，他应该没有察觉我就在他的不远处。他对着来买热狗的小孩子笑得很灿烂，那样的笑容对于我来说竟然有些陌生。  
原来时间已经久到我忘记了千岁的笑了。明明我还记得千岁以前是很喜欢笑的人，遇到什么事都总是笑眯眯的样子，即使在地震过后的废墟中，他还是笑着走在开裂的柏油路上，不紧不慢的，牢牢握着我的手，我还能感觉到他手心冒出的热汗。  
现在回忆起来，那个时候真的过去太久太久了。  
我不敢多看他的笑容，匆匆就走了。

我的母校——四天宝寺中学，是一间建在寺庙里的学校。  
还是回到了四天宝寺中学我才偶然在学校保存的班级纪念册上发现了白石的名字。看到了纪念册的照片，我才想起，我以前就知道白石藏之介这个人，不过也仅仅是我知道他，他不认识我。白石那时候就是校内的名人了，长得好看，学习成绩好，运动方面也很杰出（还是网球部的部长，曾经带领四天宝寺中打入全国大赛四强）。毕业的时候，他作为优秀毕业生上过台发言，据说演讲稿是他自己写的，内容充实，行云流水，一句空话都没有，听得所有人都热血沸腾。我记得我那时候在台下，心中对他都是憧憬和敬仰。白石他从那时候开始就是这么一个光辉灿烂的人。  
我突然觉得那样璀璨的他，不应该和这样平庸的我站在一起。  
可能我看着纪念册发呆入神的时间太长了，我的恩师对我说，“这本纪念册就送给你吧。”  
“诶？真的可以吗？”  
“当然可以。这也是属于你的回忆啊。”  
我向恩师鞠了一个躬，然后跟他说了好几次谢谢。  
带着纪念册离开的时候，公园的热狗车还没走，不过时间已经是傍晚六点左右了，冬末的2月天已经黑了，路灯也亮起来了。  
小孩子们都应该回去了，我又在一开始来的时候站着的那个位置，望过去。  
千岁在清洁热狗车的案板。  
突然，我看见他捂住了右眼，我的心也跟着漏跳了一拍。  
我差点就叫出了声。我捂住了我的嘴，心跟着喉咙一起都在颤抖。  
千岁的右眼已经很严重了。明白到这一个现实，我突然就感到了一阵慌张。  
我应该去帮他，不管我们发生过什么，我都应该去帮他，现在的千岁肯定不会跟任何人说自己的痛和难受的，他从以前开始就是这样的人，即使我们的关系还没破裂，他也不曾对我流露过半分软弱。他一直都在硬撑着，一直都在骗自己说不痛。  
可是，“可不可以不再撑下去了”？我很想这样跟他说，但是我已经失去了这么说的立场和位置了。  
我逃一样回到家，然后把自己关在了房间里。  
天已经黑了。我本来想要伸手开房间的灯，但是，手伸了出去，却始终没有按下电源开关。  
曾几何时有段时间，在天黑的时候，我也不习惯开灯。  
我慢慢倚着冰冷的墙壁坐了下来，抱起双腿，蜷缩成一团。  
我不知道我该怎么办，我不知道我想做什么。

呐，千岁，我到底怎样做才是对的？  
你还希望我来救你吗？

* * *

“你好。”  
“……”  
“你好？”  
“……我想发信息去机号3173232。”  
“请讲。”  
“……”  
“先生？你现在可以讲了。”  
“‘救救我，白石’……”  
我觉得我的手快要没力气握住话筒了。  
“先生？你没事吧？需要我帮忙报警吗？先生……”  
……  
“先生，你叫什么名字？可以怎样联系你？”  
……  
“先生？你还在吗？应答一下，先生……”  
我不知道说什么。  
突然间，我好像哑了。  
是因为没有了说话的力气了吗？可是再这样下去不行的。  
不可以的，我不可以给白石添麻烦。  
“对不起……”  
“先生？你还好吗？”  
“刚才的信息，请不要帮我发出去。”  
突然间，接线小姐也没有说话了。  
“拜托你了，真的很对不起。”  
嘟——  
我把电话挂断了。  
隔了一阵子，我的传呼机收到了白石的信息。  
我有些恍惚，甚至开始后怕了是不是我刚才说的话还是被接线小姐发出去了，那样可不行，如果真的是那样我要怎么办？白石会被吓到吗？或者，白石会不会对我反感，觉得我在恶作剧？我颤抖着手，按下了传呼机的按键。  
白石只发了很短的几个字。  
“214晚8，梅田见”。  
2月14日晚上八点，在梅田见。

* * *

我有些害怕2月14日这一天。  
但这个日子，本应该是被爱情的蜜糖搅合的日子。  
1995年的情人节，关西地区完全没有爱情的气氛。地震发生还没过去一个月，灾后救援还没结束，到处都还是一片混乱。那天我在废墟里，寻找着前往改造成庇护所的医院的路。然后遇到了一个人，一个我曾经认为是正确的人，他的自由使我深深着迷。即使在扭曲的世界里，他还是保持着笑容，然后对我伸出了手。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
我曾经以为，无论遇到什么样的困难，他都会伸出手这样跟我说。  
我曾经以为，他会握住我的手一辈子，和我一起跨越一个接一个的障碍。  
我曾经以为，他会一直笑下去。  
时间真的很伟大，什么样的创伤都可以抹平，什么样的灾难都可以恢复原状。只要时间足够长，再严重的伤口都会变好的。只要人足够麻木，再厉害的痛楚都会感觉不到的。  
我不知道我到底是因为伤口愈合所以不觉得痛，还是因为我已经麻木了感觉不了痛楚了。  
电视在播放1995年阪神大地震的灾难特辑。  
这4年就好像眨眼就过去了一样，地震过后的惨烈模样还历历在目。  
打开电视的翔太偷偷瞄了过来，在观察我的表情。我不知道我的表情有没有把我现在的心情藏好，我知道的，我是一个很不会隐瞒自己的情绪的人，开心了就一定会笑，伤心了就一定会哭。我一直都觉得这是我的缺点，这会让我变得透明，别人一看就能把我看得清清楚楚。  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯？怎么了翔太？”  
“我还是转台吧。”  
我现在的脸色一定很难看吧。  
翔太觉得，不应该让我看地震这么悲伤的事情。我们都是灾难的亲历者，这是所有经历了当年的地震的人的伤疤。  
听到了翔太这么说，我只是摇了摇头。  
“让我看看吧。”  
“哥哥？”  
我没有回答翔太的疑惑。  
我只是静静地看着电视画面，看着那些灾难的镜头。  
我发现，我已经不会看着被毁灭的世界哭泣了。  
原来我已经变得这么坚强了吗？

“你说千岁千里君吗？”  
殓房的领班再次跟我确定了一次他的名字。  
我点点头，“嗯。”  
“他和大家的关系都挺好的。”  
“他在医院工作的时候，爸爸知道吗？”  
“院长不会过问到这种小事的，千岁君是怎么了吗？”  
“唔……其实他是我的一个旧识，突然想起来，就来问一下。”我斟酌着用词，希望殓房的领班没有读出我言语当中的一些不寻常。  
他跟我说，千岁的工作勤勤恳恳，细致认真，胆大心细，是很有前途的人，干这份工作浪费了，可是，殓房的工作环境就这样，也没有上升空间，这么年轻有为的一个人，最后要离开，也不是不能理解。在他辞职的那一个月，本来都已经说了要给他涨工资了，但他还是不想等加薪的那一天。  
我静静地听着他说。其实我知道的吧，千岁要走的真正原因。  
无论什么时候，我都是千岁的绊脚石。  
可能是我沉默了太久，领班问了我：“忍足少爷，怎么了吗？”  
“……没什么，可能有些累了。”  
“真的没事吗？还是休息一下吧。”  
我摇了摇头，“不用了……那个，我可以要一张千岁的照片吗？”  
“哦哦，这个有的，每位入职员工都有拍证件照，底片都在医院这边。”  
“可以给我吗？我想给他做一张诊疗卡。”  
“千岁君是有什么病吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“唉，我那时候就觉得他身体不太好，人是很高，但也太瘦了，总觉得他没有吃饱，明明这么年轻……”  
领班开始细细碎碎地说起千岁的事情。  
千岁还是没有定时吃饭，还是老是饿着肚子，因为工作的硬性要求，这样两班倒的作息，估计睡也睡得不好。  
“啊，我找到了，这是他的照片的底片。”  
“谢谢。”  
我拿着千岁的照片，去护士台那边办了一张诊疗卡。  
千岁千里，男，1976年12月31日出生，A型。  
负责办卡的护士露出了疑惑的表情，我想她是好奇我怎么会知道这么详细的个人资料，不过还好，她没有问我。  
我打去了接线台，给他的传呼机发了一条信息。  
我不确定千岁还愿不愿意见我，但是，我必须要见他。  
然后，我的传呼机收到了他的回复。  
“214见”。  
大概，有时候人生就是这么巧合的吧。


	11. Chapter 11

Side：谦也

1999年2月14日，7：00AM。  
我起了床，发现爸爸妈妈还没醒，于是先在厨房做早餐。  
我其实已经不太记得自己是从几岁开始负责家里的餐食，从懂事开始，妈妈因为工作原因经常要倒三班，白天在家里的时间并不长，我很小的时候就开始学着做一些不需要明火烹饪的简单料理。那时候做得最多的是三明治，妈妈会在前一晚炒好各种各样要放到三明治里面的馅料，第二天早上我只需要把熟了的食材拿出来，夹到面包里就可以了。  
真正开始学做菜，应该是小学高年级上家政课的时候吧。那时候因为翔太挑食，每天都是想着要怎么让翔太多吃一点。我费尽了脑筋，上家政课的时候也很认真，还被同班的男生开过玩笑，“谦也这么努力学做饭是将来想嫁给别人做家庭主妇吗”？我不记得我当时是什么反应了，比起和同学的打闹，我更在意能不能让翔太吃得更加健康。  
“谦也，这么早就起来了？”  
“妈妈，早上好。”  
妈妈一边用发圈一边把长发束起，一边走进厨房。  
我把做好的三明治放在了厨台上，她微笑着看了一眼。  
“谦也切的面包还是毛毛躁躁的。”  
我红了脸，“刀老是拿不好……”  
妈妈伸手捏了捏我的脸，“有什么关系嘛，这样才是我们家谦也特制的三明治啊，妈妈可喜欢了。”  
不知道怎么的，我想了她抱着我痛哭的那一天。  
那天，她什么都没说，只是紧紧地抱住我，哭得声嘶力竭。  
从小时候开始，妈妈就从来没有对我和翔太生气过，就算我做了调皮的事情，就算我害翔太哭了，她都不会生气，而是心平气和地跟我讲道理。如果是我做错了，她会要我道歉，并且承诺再也不犯，只要我道歉了，她就会恢复笑容，摸摸我的头说，“谦也真是个好孩子”。但是那天，她没有说我做错了，也没有要我道歉，只是哭，眼泪浸湿了我的肩膀。  
对于妈妈来说，只要我过得好，就足够了。也许对她来说，两年前我选择了千岁并没有做错，所以她没有要我认错。只是，那样的生活太过残酷了，甚至要割裂了我和她的联系，她只是觉得撕心的痛。  
那我呢？  
我下意识地把手放在了左胸膛上。  
那我的痛呢？  
“妈妈……”  
她温柔一笑，“怎么了？”  
“我今天会去和朋友见面……”  
今天算是我和他的第一次正式见面吧。不是偶遇，是约定好的见面。自从1997年7月26日之后的第一次，正式见面。  
我突然想听听妈妈的意见。  
“穿你最喜欢的衣服去吧。”她说。  
“诶？”  
我抬起头，妈妈还是那样轻松的笑脸。  
“不管是不是重要的人，也要穿得漂漂亮亮去。”  
“嗯，我知道了，谢谢妈妈。”  
妈妈再次抱住了我，我感觉得到她的呼吸打在了我的颈窝。  
其实她什么都知道的，我的一切她都看在眼里。  
我很感谢她没有揭穿我心底的软弱。

穿什么其实很随意。我打开衣柜，才发现我的衣服的颜色都很单一。  
虽然我喜欢红色和白色，但除了夏天的衬衫和T恤是白色的，其他也没多少件白色衣服，红色就更加少了。明明读高中的时候还挺喜欢穿颜色鲜艳的衣服的，后来不知道怎么，就不敢买那种颜色了。看着衣柜，我突然好奇，现在的自己穿上红色的衣服会怎样？想了想，我还是觉得算了，红色还是有点太刺眼了。  
最后我挑了一件灰色的大衣。  
这件衣服是之前去window shopping的时候买的，我还没穿过出门。我很喜欢window shopping，以前有过同学说我这个喜好像那些女生，哪有男生会喜欢逛街的，但说实话，我真的很喜欢看着琳琅满目的商品。不一定要买，只是看着漂漂亮亮的商品整齐有序地摆放出来展示，心里会有种舒适感。能遇到心仪的商品当然最好，如果没有，只是看我也很开心。不过基本上我都是一个人去window shopping，也不是没有朋友能陪我去，只是我觉得，window shopping是一件很私人的事，我想一个人独占这种快乐。  
希望今天，我会漂漂亮亮吧。

* * *

今天是情人节，大街上都是一双一对的情侣。  
快到约定好的时间，我才发现，我可能还没做好准备。  
不知道应该以一种什么心情去面对他。或者我应该跟他像是好朋友一样普通地打一声招呼，问一声“你好吗”，但是转念一想，我又觉得不应该说这种话。千岁到底好不好，我难道不清楚吗？我没必要还要去问他这么一句，简直就像我故意要在挖他的伤疤一样。但是，我又能说些什么？突然间，我好像明白了千岁当初的心情。在家门口迟迟不肯归家，怎么都要等我睡着才敢进门，那种心情，大概跟我现在害怕的感觉，同出一辙吧。  
我们见了面，没有说话，他跟我小小地挥了挥手，我回给了他一个笑容。  
我把诊疗卡交到了他手上，他收下了。  
“希望你可以去医院。”  
我说，他听。  
“你的眼睛已经很严重了。”  
他仍然只是听着。  
没有给我回复，也没有给我反应，只是听着，眼睛也不眨一下，看着我。  
说着说着，我也走神了。  
我愣愣地想，想些不着边际的东西。  
以前我跟千岁说过，我喜欢他发呆的样子，不知道他还记不记得。  
他在想事情的时候，眼睛里藏了整个宇宙。虽然我不知道他在想什么，但是我喜欢那样的他。有时候他还会看着我，然后走神。可能又是想起了一片奇形怪状的云，或者是在哪里的公园遇到了毛色奇怪的野猫。他总会想到很多东西，看着我去想，眼睛都不眨一下。  
这种时候，我们谁都不会说话。他看着我发呆，我也看着他思考。  
只是静静地看着对方，却好像看见了世界上最璀璨的美景。  
我们已经有很久没有这样单纯看着对方，然后不说话了。不过，今天跟以前不太一样，今天的我们是无话可说。  
我低下了头。不知道我在避开什么，我不再去看他，也不想让他再看我。  
此时的我心里到底想要做什么，我并不知道，或者我该逃了。去哪里都没关系。过去和他对望的时候，心中曾经有的率性的喜悦和期待，在今天已经完全变成了一种恐惧。再多看一眼，我怕我的心脏会有爆裂的痛感。  
我匆匆忙忙地走了，连道别都没跟千岁说。  
可能是因为我觉得，我们之间不需要一句正式的道别吧。  
在过去的那天，在他吞下戒指之后，我也是连道别也没说，逃一样离开了那间八叠半大小的公寓，然后就再也没有回去了。

我在街上游荡了一段时间。  
二月的天气还有些冷，我现在才觉得出门的时候多戴条围巾说不定会好点。  
看了一眼传呼机的时间，才发现已经快到晚上八点了，于是我匆匆忙忙跑去梅田的广场。  
白石可能已经等了很久了，我跑过去的时候，他已经在那里了。  
“抱歉，白石，你等很久了吗？”  
“也没有很久。”  
“你约我出来是有什么事吗？”  
“嗯……就是刚好今天是节日，想要出来走走。”  
“情人节可是应该和女朋友出来逛街的哦，跟我这个朋友不合适吧？”  
我笑着说，白石也给了我一个模棱两可的笑容。  
白石应该还没有女朋友吧。他从来都没跟我说过女朋友的事情，不过我想，白石的女朋友一定会是非常优秀的一个女孩子。  
“今天是情人节。”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
我走在白石身边。天气真的太冷了，我刚想要把手放到大衣的口袋里，白石突然捉起了我的手。  
“诶？”  
他把我的手放到了他自己衣服的左边口袋里。  
我的身体僵住了，不敢动弹。  
白石的手在口袋里紧紧扣住了我的手，他的手心都冒汗了。  
我的喉咙在发痒，感觉像是有血块堵住了气管。  
久久，我终于发出了声音：“白石？”  
“我们走吧。”  
我们只是单纯在逛街而已，他紧紧捉住我的手，两个人在看看商店。什么都没买，也没有吃东西，只是看着琳琅满目的商品，感受着耀眼的灯光秀。之前一直都是只有我一个人在window shopping，今天白石在我的身边，牵着我的手，感受着人潮的涌动，突然间，有种很特别的、说不出的感觉冲刷了我的感官。同样是2月14日，同样是梅田的街道，同样我的手也被紧紧扣着。我是在怀念过去某种熟悉的、失去了的东西，还是在期待得到别的人的拥抱？在炫目的灯光下，我看着白石俊美的脸，无法给自己一个答案。  
白石突然说起了1995年的阪神大地震。  
“没想到时间可以抚平这么大的创伤。”  
我看着前方，“嗯”了一声。  
“对不起，我说了什么让你不高兴了吗？”  
“没有没有，我没有不高兴。只是觉得，时间真的很伟大。”  
伟大到，可以让伤痛都被遗忘了。  
真的。我不是在自欺欺人，我确信我已经不会再痛了。  
只要不去触及那个伤口，我就能安心地待在我的安全区里。  
白石悄悄把我的身体拉得更靠近他一点。  
我已经有多久没和一个人这么亲密过了？不过，曾经和我如此亲密的人，其实也只有那么一个而已。  
突然，我转过头，认真地看着他的眼睛。  
“白石，你觉得两个人在一起最重要是什么？”  
白石微张着嘴，似乎还在思考答案。  
我继续说下去，“是爱吗？还是付出？如果愿意奉献一切，是不是就能长久？”  
我想要知道这个问题的答案。太想太想了。  
“我想，大概是勇气吧。”  
“勇、气……？”  
“嗯。在一起，意味着再痛苦的事情都一起承担。我不认为所谓为了对方一个人默默承受一切是正确的做法，既然在一起了，那所有苦难都是两个人的事情，就需要两个人一起分担，不分彼此。”  
我愣愣地看着他。  
白石给了我一个我自己从来没有想过的答案。  
或者他的答案就是正确答案。  
我发现我也紧张得手心冒汗了。  
“谦也？”  
我收紧了我的手，紧紧握住了他。  
“白石。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“你愿意和我一起承担吗？”  
承担我们将会面对的灾难。  
白石什么都没说，只是亲吻了我。  
我闭上了眼睛，感受白石的气息。

我从来都不知道，原来被人善待，心中竟然会有这么沉重的压力。

* * *

深夜，我拿起了电话，打去了接线台。  
“你好。”  
“我想发信息去机号3173232。”  
“请讲。”  
“……”  
“先生？”  
“我想跟他道谢。”  
“那是需要我发一条‘谢谢’吗？”  
“不……还是道歉吧。还是发‘对不起’比较好。”  
“先生，你的声音在颤抖，没事吧？”  
“嗯……我没事。”  
我都没有发现，我的声音在抖。  
“你确定是要对机号3173232发送信息‘对不起’吗？”  
“……”  
“先生？你还在吗？”  
“抱歉，这条信息还是不要发了。”  
我们彼此都沉默了片刻。  
接着，接线小姐才打破了这样诡异的沉默  
“先生，我会给机号3173232发送一条空白信息，机主看见之后应该就会主动联系你了，有什么话，到时候你再跟他说，可以吗？”  
“啊……嗯，可以。”  
“感谢来电。”

结果，我还是说不出口。


	12. Chapter 12

Side：谦也

开始一段新的感情其实可以很简单，甚至简单得，让我没有实感。  
和一个人交往到底需要做什么，我冷静下来想一想，才发现我根本不知道。过去只是单纯的觉得，相爱的两个人能待在一起，凝望着对方，就可以把彼此的时间消磨光了，后来才知道，爱情不是这样的。但是爱情到底是什么样子，我至今还不知道。我也没有想到，我会得到另外一段感情，感觉我就像是开始了一段新的旅程，但我没有目的地，也不知道我要去哪里，周围也没有方向的指示牌。我笨拙地想，身为某人的恋人，应该同时要肩负起什么责任吧，我应该做点什么，来贴合这样的一个身份。  
这样做或者真的很傻。我开始为白石做饭，虽然我也不知道我为什么要这样做。以前我为另外一个人做饭，是因为我们生活在一起，这些生活琐事必须要有一个人来负责。他工作很忙，而我虽然课业也繁重，但总归是闲余时间比他多的，所以家务理所当然都是我来负责。现在我没有这样硬性的任务需要去完成，白石不用为他的三餐担忧，我其实煮不煮这一餐，这一餐要煮什么，根本没关系。  
白石比较喜欢西式的菜系，意大利菜和法国菜都可以，最喜欢是奶油烩饭。这是之前和白石还是朋友的时候，和他闲聊的时候他告诉我的。  
所以，第一次为白石做的，自然是奶油烩饭。  
那还是我第一次做西餐。以前我一直都是做和食比较多，对西餐一窍不通，看着买来的食谱研究了半天才开始动手。  
切牛肉的时候，我不小心切到了手指。很小的一个伤口，只渗出来了很少血，我将手指放到了水龙头下冲洗了一下，然后贴上了胶布。我以前可不会这么冒失的，可能是因为这次是第一次尝试做新菜式吧。  
把烩饭放进烤箱之后，我离开了厨房，发现翔太正在客厅看电视。  
翔太没问我在厨房做什么，全神贯注地看着电视上在播放的棒球赛。  
如果翔太问起我刚才在厨房做什么，我应该要怎么回答？“给白石做饭”，这个答案应该不能说出来的吧，为什么要给他女朋友的哥哥做饭？只是普通朋友的话，根本解释不了我的这个行为。我不敢走近沙发，怕翔太真的突然回头就来问我了，忐忑了半天，烤箱都响起了叮的一声了，翔太还是没有来问我在做什么。  
我松了一口气，然后去把烩饭从烤箱里拿出来。  
芝士融化得很好，饭的状态也很完美，虽然是第一次做，我想还是成功的。  
“我出门了。”  
“嗯，哥哥路上注意安全。”  
到我出门，翔太还是没问。  
我走到了家的车库，看着停在车库的轿车，想了一会儿，还是决定踩单车去医院。虽然驾照已经到手了，但我开车的次数还是少得可怜，可能是对自己的车技的不信任吧。我总觉得方向盘很沉。  
3月早樱已经开了，风一吹，就会有粉红色的花瓣飘起。  
空气很清新，温度也算适宜。春天真的要到了。  
白石在忍足家经营的医院上班，是药房新来的药剂师。刚知道的时候，我没想到我们能够这么巧合。但是很不自然的，我也想起了我和另外一个人的巧合。我们的重遇也是在自家经营的医院上发生的。只是，那样的巧合，似乎带着什么不好的兆头。  
午休时间只需要一个药剂师在药房轮班，空闲下来的白石和我去了住院楼对出的休憩花园吃午饭。  
昨天我就给白石发过信息，说今天会给他带饭，他似乎期待了很久。  
“谦也的厨艺真的很厉害啊。”  
“白石说得太夸张了……”  
“不是夸张，我是发自内心地觉得好吃。”  
白石吃得很高兴，我看着他把便当盒里的饭吃得一粒不剩，也会心一笑了。白石不是第一个说我做饭好吃的人，但他的称赞对我来说，更有意义。  
“以后我有时间都给你做吧。”  
“真的吗？那太好了，我很期待。”  
只是一个简单的承诺。  
之后我偶尔得来的假期都变得有事情要做了。  
今天要做什么菜式，要买什么食材，预备的烹饪时间多长，全部都要想好，做好准备。  
突然有了心理预期的目标，那种感觉真的很特别。  
原来被人期待，心里会变得这么高兴的吗？

* * *

1999年的3月17日是星期三。  
踏正凌晨12点的时候，远在东京的堂哥给我打了个电话，说祝我生日快乐。我那时候好不容易刚睡下床，被他这么一吵，睡意全跑了，然后惯例的和他拌了两句嘴才把电话挂了。一时间我又没这么快能再睡回去，于是打算去看看库拉，不过这时间它也应该在休息吧。刚走到库拉的饲养箱前面的时候，我放在旁边书桌上的传呼机震动了一下。  
我伸手拿起了传呼机，看见了千岁的名字。  
我打开那条信息，只有“生日快乐”这几个字。  
“哈啊……”  
我深呼吸了一口气。  
传呼机屏幕的光成为了我眼睛能见的唯一的一点光。  
我的房间里一片死寂，明明什么声音都没有，我却觉得耳朵听到了各种吵杂的声音，跟擂鼓一样，扰乱我的心跳。  
之后，我的呼吸变得很重，但没有动作。我不知道是我的心脏因为突如其来的刺痛太过激烈才丧失了感觉，还是因为本来就已经麻木了，出乎意料的，我没有感觉到痛。是真的，不是自欺欺人，我真的不感觉不到痛，反而有种麻麻痒痒的感觉，很微妙，让我觉得我可能要把心脏挖出来，袒露在空气中，才能将这种感觉消除。  
库拉突然惊醒了，从栖木上窜到了垫材上。它在箱子里扬起了头，看着我。  
“对不起，吵到你了吗？”  
库拉歪了一下头。  
“我现在马上就去睡了，库拉也好好休息吧。”  
我将传呼机放在了库拉的饲养箱旁边，然后转身回到自己的床上。  
躺在床上，我突然发现，原来一个人睡的床是这么宽敞。

5：49AM。  
天刚刚吐白，我就醒了。  
我睡得不踏实，一直在做噩梦，但梦的内容已经不记得了。因为脸颊有些刺痛，伸手一摸，才发现我流泪了，泪水已经干掉，变成泪痕，像是铁锈一样刻在了我的脸上，被早春的凉风一吹，有种针刺的痛感。  
妈妈一般也会早起，为了不让她看见我凄惨的脸，我连忙去了盥洗室洗脸。  
梳洗完之后，我还没换掉睡衣，就看见揉着眼睛从二楼下来的翔太。他很少会起床起得这么早的。  
“哥哥，早上好。”  
“早上好，翔太。”  
“妈妈说今天要倒班，所以要补眠，下午才会起床。”  
“啊……是这样啊。”  
我不知道翔太为什么特意跟我说这件事。他一直盯着我的脸。  
“哥哥今天要和朋友出去庆祝吗？”  
“庆祝什么？”  
“今天是你生日啊。”  
“啊、嗯……也是呢。”  
“什么啊，你连自己生日都不记得了吗？”  
我不好意思地挠了挠脸。  
“今晚爸爸和妈妈都不会早回家，留在家也只有我陪着你哦，所以还是找朋友出去玩玩吧。”翔太一边打着哈欠一边挠着自己睡成鸟窝的头，他越过了我，走向了盥洗室，走了几步，又突然停下来，回头跟我说，“哥哥，今晚你会去庆祝的吧？”  
我不知道要怎么回答他，只好敷衍了一句：“嗯嗯，看情况吧。”  
没想到翔太的语气变重了，跟我说：“什么看情况啊，有约就是有约嘛。好啦好啦，我就直说啦，我今晚要跟友香里去约会，所以没空陪你过生日哦，可是我也不想哥哥生日也要孤零零一个人，所以哥哥，你今晚到底有没有约啦？”  
我故作轻松地摆出一个笑容，“我当然有约啊，翔太想去约会就去嘛，不用管我。”  
翔太转过身，摆了摆手。  
“生日礼物我明天再补给你。”  
“嗯，先谢谢啦。”  
盥洗室的门被关了起来。  
走廊一下子就剩下了我一个人。  
不知道怎么的，明明才刚起床，我却感到了一阵疲惫。  
好累，我大概需要再去补一觉，但今天都是课，已经没时间让我去休息了。  
我用双手拍了拍自己脸蛋，深呼吸一口气，让自己打起精神来。  
今天是我的22岁生日，我应该让今天更有意义。

知道今天是我生日的人有很多。  
朋友、同学，我身边不缺乏跟我说一声祝福的人，也收到了几份小礼物。课间休息的时候，也有同学问我放学之后有没有什么庆祝活动。虽然特意来问，但我看得出他们也并不是想要跟我庆祝，我只好推托说已经和别人约好了。对方露出了松一口气的表情，我也跟着微笑了一下。  
人际关系有时候就是需要这样维持的。不需要太亲密，只要恰当的时候给一点关心，就足够了。这样的关系反而能够维持得更久。  
午休的时候，我的传呼机又震动了一下。这次震动吓到了我，我像只惊弓之鸟，几乎跳起来，让坐在我附近的同学都向我投来目光。  
我尴尬地坐下来，然后才拿出了传呼机。  
还好，是翔太发来的。我不知道我为什么要松一口气，总之，我看见是翔太的信息，提起来的心真的一瞬间放下了。  
“友香里听说了你今天生日，说要给你送礼物，你想要什么？”。  
我看着这段长长的文字，突然恍了神。  
白石今天还没联系过我。  
不过其实，即使成为了恋人，我们也不是联系得太亲密。我要上课，他要上班，彼此都忙碌着自己的生活，不是可以自由支配的休息日，我们基本上不会见面。医院药房是轮班制的，他的假期不固定，就算有假期也基本不会在周末，所以大多数时候都是我到了周末休息，做好了饭菜去医院找他。见面的时间也不长，基本上就是午休那一段时间吧，虽然平时也会互相发信息，偶尔也会打打电话，但总的来说，联系和见面的频率也没有比我们还是朋友的时候高多少。  
我不知道这样是不是恋人应该有的样子。过去我和另一个他住在了一起，每天都会见面，到后来他为了不再面对我，和我们的“家”的压力，回来的时间越来越晚，甚至宁愿在门外徘徊，也不愿意回到能够为他遮风挡雨的地方。所以我想，过于亲密说不定还会带来对关系的负面影响。现在我和白石保持的距离，至少在我看来，还算是恰到好处的。不会天天见面，最多思念的时候打电话听听对方的声音，但聊电话的时间也不会太长。因为无法相见的时候积累的思念太厚，所以会特别珍惜难得的可以相聚的时间。  
我对这样的距离感到舒适，只是，不知道白石对此是怎样想的。  
一天的课程结束，已经是下午五点钟了。今天没有晚课，剩下的时间我可以自由支配。  
爸爸和妈妈不会早回家，翔太也要去约会，现在回家也只有我一个人。不，其实还有库拉陪着我，不算太寂寞。  
我刚离开课室，准备走出校门，竟然看见了白石的身影。  
他身边有几个可爱的女生，应该是被搭讪了吧，看着他惊慌失措的表情，我没什么要吃醋的感觉，反而笑了出来。  
“谦也！”  
没想到他发现了我，我稍稍有些惊讶。  
他跟那些女生说了几句，终于找到了机会逃离这场桃花劫。  
“我终于等到你了。”  
“今天不用上班吗？”我问。  
他的左手牵上了我的右手，“今天是你的生日，我申请了调休。”  
我没想到他会记得我的生日。我的确好像是在以前告诉过他自己的生日吧，就是他想知道我到底多大的时候曾经说过，也是那次我才知道，白石比我大了整整十一个月，但因为日本的学制，我们还是同一届的。  
白石说，想和我去梅田庆祝我的生日，因为那里是我们确立关系的地方。  
人生中值得庆祝的事情总是有很多的。第一次考到了年级第一名、第一次拿到奖学金、第一次学会了某一项技能、第一次得到了自己梦寐以求想要得到的东西、第一次……恋爱，这些事都值得庆祝。只要想要庆祝，每一天都可以是庆祝日。可能因为我是白石的“第一次”，所以他特别重视，交往的短短一个月，关于我们之间的点点滴滴，他都要庆祝。第一次牵手、第一次接吻、我第一次给他做饭，还有交往之前我第一次和他说我读他的小说之后的读后感……等等等等，细碎得我都不记得的事情，他都会记住，然后去庆祝。他很在意和我有关的事情，执着地要庆祝一切和我有关的事情。我问他为什么要记住这些琐事的时候，他说，“和谦也在一起的时候，没有事情是琐事，所有事情都值得庆祝”。我笑了笑，然后说他是个“傻瓜”。  
他真傻，我也是。  
白石现在还不知道，我是他的“第一次”，他却是我的“第二次”。  
如果有一天他知道了，他还愿意庆祝一切关于我的事情吗？

我们坐电车去了梅田。今天不是什么特别的日子，但梅田的人还是很多。  
我不知道白石想要带我去做什么，不过我觉得，只是逛逛，周围看看，就很满足了。  
直到他拉着我走到了那家珠宝店门前。  
世事有时候就是这么巧合。这家店我在1996年的12月31日来过。  
“谦也？”  
“你要去哪？”  
“这里。”  
白石指了指那奢华的店名。  
这个地方不适合我来。不管是以前，还是现在，亦或是将来。  
我的心变得很慌张，但为了不让白石看出我的异常，我尽量微笑，压住我越来越要颤抖的声线，假装平静，问：“是打算买送给友香里的礼物吗？”  
他摇了摇头，“不是，是送给你的，我想送你一枚戒指。”  
“……为什么是戒指？”  
“因为这是爱情的魔咒？箍住了你的手指，就等于箍住了你的心。”  
我突然很想竭嘶底里地大叫。  
才不是！戒指什么都箍不住，戒指只会勒住心脏，勒住血管，勒住我的颈，把我的生命拦腰截断。我真的怕了，太怕了，千岁将戒指吞下去的那一个画面，不断盘缠在我脑海中，突然间，我的胃液在上涌，差点就吐了出来。  
为了不让白石察觉我的情绪，我低下了头，不让他看见我的表情。  
“我不要。”  
我艰难地挤出声音。  
“谦也。”  
“对不起，我不能要。”  
我放开了他的手，转身就要走。  
这次我一定要逃，不逃不行。我还是没有信心去再次面对。  
白石捉住了我，我想挣开他，结果我们两个人就这样在珠宝店门前拉扯了起来。我今天真的很累，实在没有力气和他对抗下去，一个不留神，他就把我拉到了他的怀里。  
他在我耳边轻声地问：“谦也，发生了什么吗？”  
被他抱着，和他的眼睛对视了半响，我才有点回到了现实的感觉。  
“白石，这么贵重的礼物我真的不能要。”  
“今天是你的生日。”  
“你可以给我送别的生日礼物。”  
“为什么不想要？”  
我回答不出来。  
现在的我还没做好准备怎么去回答他。  
或者说，我根本从头到尾都没想过这个问题。可是，我又怎么可能会去想这个问题？  
“对不起，谦也。”  
我哽咽着，抬起头凝望着他好看的双眸。  
他根本不需要道歉，做错的是我，为什么要道歉？  
“该说对不起的是我才对。”  
我紧张地吐出话语，差点咬到了自己的舌头。  
白石温柔地抚摸着我的脸颊，一下一下，非常轻，指腹的触感就像羽毛一样。  
他最终还是没有问下去。是不想知道我这样奇怪的反应的原因吗？我想应该不是，他只是不想继续伤害我而已。我悄悄窥探他的眼神，他看着我的眼睛里清澈纯净。他对我毫无保留，却愿意接受我对他有所隐瞒，我再不堪的样子他都愿意凝视。  
那我呢？  
我真的可以得到这样的爱吗？

最后我们没有进珠宝店。  
白石带我去了一家高档餐厅，他早在那里订了位置。  
为了我的生日，他一早就准备好了，只是，我刚才的不配合打乱了他的计划。白石说他会补一份我一定会乐意收下来的生日礼物给我的，我抱了他一下，露出了一个轻松的笑容说我会期待的。希望他没有看出我的轻松是假装出来的吧。其实，白石送不送我生日礼物我根本不在意，关系不是靠物质来维持的，这个道理我一早就明白了。  
我喝了点随餐送上来的酒。是白葡萄酒，度数不高。  
我极少喝酒，本来就不会喝，也不喜欢喝。酒其实是一种挺奢侈的消耗品，可能是和他生活的那段时间养成的一个本能习惯吧，我没什么兴趣，也不想去了解。但是今晚的气氛真的很适当，白石安排的小提琴手在拉着抒情的乐曲，那乐声真的比侑士锯木头好听多了，再加上桌上的蜡烛光，还有白石那张迷人的脸庞，我一下子就像着了魔一样，将那些并不甜蜜的酒，一杯接一杯地喝进去了。  
到最后，我已经在酒精的作用下大脑昏昏沉沉了。  
这还是我第一次尝到了喝醉的感觉，但其实感觉并不坏。  
白石扶着我上了出租车。我想他应该是想要送我回家吧，但身体却不受控制，怎么也没法跟他说出我家的地址。  
最后，他搂着我回到了他的家。  
我已经离失去意识不远了，最后只依稀记得白石抱着我上了电梯。

没有那晚的记忆，我也不知道是好事还是坏事。

* * *

第二天早上，我发现赤裸的白石睡在了我旁边，我的大腿间还有干涸了的精液的痕迹。  
我们发生了关系。  
我坐在床上发了好久呆。  
其实也没在想什么事情。我发现我对于和白石发生关系这件事心里很平静，不是故意装出来的平静，是真的没什么特别的感觉或者想法，稀松平常得好像早上吃了一份早餐，感觉到这是理所当然的事情。为什么会这么平静，我也不知道。大概是因为，我早有这一天的到来的准备吧，毕竟我们已经是恋人了，也是成年人，做这种事不是很正常的吗？  
很快白石也醒过来了，我问他浴室在哪里。  
下体黏黏糊糊的感觉的确不好受。白石贴心地告诉了我浴室的位置，还帮我找了一套衣服。  
我拧开了淋浴间的水龙头，让温暖的水打在我身上。  
白石家的沐浴露是柑橘蜂蜜味的，洗发水是白玫瑰味的，墙上还挂了一个若草色的沐浴球。  
的确都很有白石的风格。  
我匆匆洗完，关上了水，却还听到了淅淅沥沥的水声，我想应该是外面下雨了吧。  
我离开了淋浴间，发现白石一直在外面。  
“白石？”  
他目不转睛地看着我，可能从我进淋浴间开始，就一直看着我了。  
为什么要盯着我看？我这样问他，他说“我觉得谦也真的很漂亮”。  
我的心像被敲了一下，惊慌之中，还有微微酸麻。  
“不要胡说了……要说漂亮，白石你比我漂亮多了。”  
“不是胡说，在我眼中，谦也就是世界上最漂亮的。”  
我突然想要藏起自己的表情。  
太羞耻了。  
我听到了白石轻轻的笑声，然后头上被温柔地披上了毛巾。  
“谦也，今天要留下来吗？”  
“诶？”  
“只有我们两个人，留在这个只属于我们的‘家’里。”  
白石说，这里是我和他的“家”。远远不止八叠半的舒适空间。

我努力地笑起来。  
“好。”


	13. Chapter 13

Side：谦也

我发现了我改变了很多。虽然我也说不出现在的我和以前有什么不一样了，但我的确变了。这样的变化，没法评判说是变好还是变坏，只能说，我在不断调整自己，找一种我自己感到舒适的生活方式。  
当和别人聚在一起的时候，要说起什么话题的时候，我不至于和其他人脱节。他们有他们说，我会听，认真听，然后给出反应。我认识的人有很多，同学、朋友，甚至医院里的员工，谁都能和我聊上一两句。说不上会有什么亲近的发展，但这也是一种令人感到舒服的人际关系。  
当他们快乐的时候，我可以分享到他们的快乐；当他们悲伤的时候，我可以分走他们的悲伤。  
我接纳了他们的情绪。  
我还记得阪神大地震的时候，我在医院改造的庇护所里面当起了志愿者。那已经是认识千岁之后的事情了。因为那时候还没正式学医，我能做到的事情很有限，像是处理伤口这样的事情，虽然我从爸爸那儿学习过，但他并不放心让没有接受过专业医护训练的我来做。一同做志愿者的人还有很多，他们基本上是分流人群，或者关注一下伤者的状况，我也差不多。  
在庇护所里的人，大部分都只有一个表情。灰暗的表情。他们失去了家园，有些还是去了亲人，陷入了巨大的悲伤中，负面的情绪压抑得愈来愈重，早晚会将精神压垮的。我开始尝试和他们聊天，试图分走他们的悲伤。我做得并不完美，想到以前看过的讲述心理学的书，讲情绪的书，我笨拙地想着那些理论，努力去将他们的负面情绪引导出来。有些事情必须要说出来的，把痛苦倾诉出来，就不会再压抑在心头，我愿意去做那样的一个聆听者。当压在心中沉重的铁块被移走后，就可以说到不曾发生的将来。因为还没发生，所以就有无限的可能性，因为有无限的可能性，所以就有希望。  
他们说的悲剧，那种情绪，一点一点，转移到了我身上。  
那时候，支撑着我的，是千岁。  
千岁的复原能力好像比别人强，就算碰壁了，也很快会从打击中恢复过来。他不想我一个人去面对压力，也自告奋勇成为了志愿者，所有我没法解决的麻烦，他都会想办法帮我解决。  
我还记得那时候，庇护所里有一个和我差不多年纪的男生。他和他的父母走失了，即使是灾后一个月，他的父母还是失踪的状态。  
他刚来到庇护所的时候，一声不响，只是沉默地接过志愿者分发的水和食物，也不肯说自己的情况。那时候负责登记灾民状况的阿姨拜托我去跟他说话，让他开口，至少说说自己叫什么名字。但是无论我说了什么，他都不肯给我一点回应。直到我看见他手上一直攒着的耳环。他有五个耳洞，但只戴着四个耳环，加上他手上的那一个，刚好是奥运五环的颜色。他攒在手上的耳环坏掉了，可能是遭遇地震的时候弄坏的。  
我对他束手无策的时候，千岁递给了我一个钳子。  
有那么一瞬间，我们的确心有灵犀了。  
当我拿着钳子再次来到他面前的时候，他瞪着我。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“帮你修好它。”  
我没有问他的意见。这时候不能问，问的话只会被他拒绝。  
不过意外的，他没有阻止我从他的手中拿走那只坏掉的耳环。  
我用钳子把耳环的形状拗好，然后还给他。  
他冷冷地说了我一句，“伪善。”  
或者我真的是一个伪善的人。做着自以为是的事情，整天在自我感动。  
我不是这么伟大的人，却逼着自己做着大爱无私的事情。  
不能说痛，不能说辛苦，既要自律，也要自立。我需要样样做得完美，因为我是忍足家的孩子，因为我是翔太的哥哥。  
因为我是“忍足谦也”。  
这样做的我快乐吗？我不知道。千岁也没有给出这个问题的答案。  
不过至少在那天，他还是告诉了我，他叫“财前光”。

* * *

1999年3月31日。夜。  
早上的时候，翔太说家里快没牛奶了，问我有没有时间去买，我说没问题。家里的食物一直都是我负责买的，以前翔太偶尔也会负责去买，但经常会买错。“反正东西都是那些，什么牌子也没关系吧？”，这样说着的他，有次还买到了过期的面包，里面都长霉点了。虽然我并不会责怪翔太，但翔太那次之后就不愿意去买东西了。多做可能会多错，那么索性就不做，那就不会有错了。我有时候心里也会想，是不是自己从小太过着紧翔太了，什么都不让他做，他才会养成这种有些娇惯的性格。  
等到今天的课都结束，已经是晚上八点的时候了。  
一个礼拜里面有三天都是有晚课的。这种时候才去超市，基本没什么新鲜的食物可买了，但是，只要再等一个小时，就可以等到九点的特价时段。  
特价之所以是特价，为的当然是可以清空不能长期存放的商品的库存。  
我很久没有特意等特价时段买东西了。只是，今天很巧合的，等我去到了家附近的超市的时候，碰上了他们把特价时段提前。  
我买了盒装的鲜牛奶，保质期有三天。不是特价品，生产日期是今天。  
经过蔬菜区的时候，我看见了三个一袋的黄洋葱，上面已经贴上了特价的标签，但我看了一眼，生产日期是昨天，买回去应该还能放几天。  
就这样，东挑挑西拣拣，我买了能吃三天的食材，结账的时候才突然反应过来。以前我经常会这样做。时间不是太多，打折也不是经常遇到，所以会囤着相当量的东西在冰箱里慢慢吃。  
我有些恍惚，觉得时间好像还没流走，直到走出了超市，被凉风一吹，才回过神来。  
为什么都要到四月了，天气还是这么凉？  
我拎着买到的东西回到家，发现今天妈妈做饭了，属于我的那份饭菜放在了餐桌上，用罩子罩了起来。她在家的时间不定，但只要有时间，她都会为家人做上一桌热腾腾的饭。看见做好了的饭菜，我才想起来，妈妈今天要轮夜班，白天都有时间在家里，应该是下午六点才去医院的。  
我打开了冰箱，发现她也买了不少食物，还好家里的冰箱足够大，不然就放不下了。  
“哥哥？”  
我回过头，发现翔太站在我身后。  
“你也买了这么多东西啊。”  
“嗯。这下有点麻烦了……”  
“我忘了今天妈妈在家，抱歉。”  
“没事啊翔太，东西总能吃完的。”我一边将食材放进冰箱，一边说。冰箱里的东西真的很多，里面还有一盒冰鲜的去骨鸡腿肉。我的动作突然放慢下来，手想去碰那盒肉，却又迟迟没动。  
突然间，翔太在我背后说：“你最近还要给藏哥做饭吗？”  
“诶？”我惊讶地回过头，发现翔太假装若无其事地转开了脸。  
“多给藏哥做点吧，反正他也喜欢吃。”  
“翔太……？”  
“先这样吧，我回房间了。”  
厨房剩下了我一个。冰箱突然开始制冷的声音吓了我一跳。  
反应过来的时候，才发现自己还没把刚买的食材放好，匆匆把东西都塞进去之后，我才到餐桌那边开始吃今天的晚饭。  
差不多吃完的时候都已经是晚上九点了，我正要收拾碗筷，放在口袋里的传呼机突然震动了一下。我以为是白石给我发信息了，这个时间他应该刚下班吧，把传呼机拿出来一看，却发现是不认识的号码。  
“急事，速回电话……”  
后面附上了一个我没见过的电话号码。  
可能是发错了信息吧？我没放在心上，把传呼机放回口袋里，准备去洗碗。  
碗洗到了一半，传呼机又震了。  
“情况危急，务必速回……”  
我应该回这个电话。  
只是一瞬间产生的念头，突然就占据了我的脑袋。  
我将家里座机的分机拿到房间，然后拨通了那个电话。

嘟……嘟……  
“你好？”  
“请问是忍足谦也君吗？”  
“嗯，我是。”  
“有空来XX医院吗？”  
“请问是有什么事？”  
“千岁君被送进医院了。”

* * *

联系我的人姓浦岛，是职业介绍所的介绍人。  
我对他有些印象，以前见过他几次。即使是不喜欢提到自己的工作的千岁，偶尔也会提到了职业介绍所的浦岛先生最近怎样怎样。  
他也认得我，在医院门口焦急地等着我来。  
浦岛先生说不清楚千岁到底是什么问题，他只说了，千岁被送进医院了。  
他最近给千岁介绍了一份新工作，是在建筑工地做焊工。千岁以前读高职的时候是学建筑工程的，他好不容易给千岁物色到了这么一份能够发挥他所学的工作，日薪还非常高，本来还觉得很高兴的，但是突然意外就发生了。千岁痛得倒下了，工友们连忙打了急救电话，将千岁送到医院。当他们想要联系千岁的家属的时候，因为他给工地负责方留下来的联系方式是职业介绍所的，能找到的人只有浦岛先生。浦岛先生出于好心充当了这么一个家属来了医院，交了一部分医疗费，但心想这样不行，还是要找到千岁的家人，于是开始拼命翻千岁以前给职业介绍所填写过的资料。结果当然是什么都找不到，千岁在大阪没有亲人，他也没有留下熊本老家那边的联系电话。最后浦岛先生在护士交托给他保管的千岁的随身物品里找到了他的传呼机，看见了他传呼机上最后联系的号码。那是我的号码，已经是2月的信息了。浦岛先生抱着试一试的心态，往我的传呼机发了两条信息。  
“如果我没有回复的话，那就真的束手无策了。”他这样焦虑地跟我说。  
浦岛先生没有问我是千岁的什么人。他觉得终于可以放下心头大石了，跟我交代了几句，就回家了。  
作为萍水之交，能做到这样已经很了不起了。  
我以千岁的家属的身份去找了医生。其实不问医生，我也能猜到到底是什么回事。  
——视网膜脱落。  
千岁的眼疾是在他中学的时候就落下的，他一直都没去看。即使我在一个多月前，请求他去医院看看，他还是没去。  
医生说要给他进行手术，需要家属签字，如果我带够了钱的话，明天等收费那边上班了，就可以办手续了。  
我点点头，说了声谢谢。  
千岁被安排在六人病房，我进到去看他的时候，他已经醒了。  
护士帮他包扎了右眼。但我知道，这样根本没有止住他现在的痛。  
因为右眼的视网膜脱位，影响到他的左眼，其实他的左眼视力也不怎么样。这是我很久之前就知道的事。  
千岁用他仅余的左眼凝望着我，像是时间已经停滞。  
“谦也。”  
我已经很久没有听到他的声音了，久到，我都开始恍惚，原来千岁的声音是这么轻柔的吗？  
“你可不可以留下来？”他问我。  
我任由我的心失去规律胡乱地跳动。  
“谦也，可不可以？”  
他又再问了我一次。  
我的思绪真的很乱。为什么千岁现在才来跟我说，想我“留下来”？  
“谦也。”  
“嗯。”  
我淡淡地点了点头。  
我的眼睛一直朝下看，不敢和他有眼神的对视。  
“你可以留在我身边多久？”他又在问。  
“明天。早上我帮你办理出院，然后转到我们家的医院……在这家医院我没法用家属的身份帮你手术签字，但如果是我们家的医院的话，我可以……”  
“明天之后呢？”  
我哑了声。  
我真的不知道可以怎么回答他。  
我今晚会陪伴他一个晚上，那今晚过后呢？明天我可以陪伴他一天，那明天之后呢？  
我不知道，我真的不知道。  
千岁没有继续问下去。他闭上了他的眼睛，然后将背依靠在床背上。  
他笑了，露出了一个安心的笑容。只是那么刹那间，我觉得我们回到了1995年的春天，在地震之后改造成庇护所的医院里，我每天都承受着沉重如铁的阴郁情绪，而千岁想方设法留在我的身边。什么身份都可以，不管是灾民还是志愿者，只要能留在我身边，就可以了。他做的这些，都是为了帮我。我无法应对情绪失控的灾民的时候，千岁会来替我抵挡，当我感到无能为力的时候，千岁会笑着给我打气。那时候无论我遇到了什么困难，千岁都在我身边。不再需要说出那句“需要帮忙吗”，他是的的确确留在了我的身边，给予了我支持。  
那段时间，距离现在很久，然而却像昨天发生那样。  
“晚安，谦也。”  
他对我说。  
但是其实，我们又有多久没有互道晚安？

在医院守夜我只能趴在床边的柜子上睡，而且睡得不安稳。  
天刚刚透光，我就感觉到了光线，悠悠转醒。  
我抬起头，发现千岁已经起来了。他看着我，但他的眼睛其实根本看不了什么清晰的画面。  
他可能只是害怕我离开了而已。  
我很难受，但说不出是哪里难受。这样的气氛持续了十几分钟，我最后还是一声不响地离开了病房。帮千岁办好了出院手续之后，回到病房，他还是那个姿势，看着我刚才坐的位置。这时候我才明白了，千岁现在什么都看不见，就连我离开了也看不见，只能一直看着同一个地方。  
我哽咽了一下。我也不知道我现在该是怎样的一种情绪，大概心底有什么东西很想爆发出来，但是我的心其实是空的，什么都没有，虽然空空如也，却觉得已经再也容纳不了什么东西了。  
“千岁，这边。”  
我牵上了他的手，让他慢慢下床。  
他紧紧捉住了我的手，紧张得手心冒汗。  
“谦也，”他说，“不要放开我。”

我的身体僵硬了一下。  
我很清楚，我没法回应他。

* * *

1999年4月1日，9：50AM。  
我从医院回到家，先打了一个电话跟学校请假，然后才开始想今天要去做的事情。其实也不是一定要请假，今天的课本来就集中在下午晚上，至少上午我还是有时间的，但是我已经没有回学校的心思了。今天的我没办法集中注意力在课堂上，那还不如索性缺席，课上的内容之后可以找个时间补上，我大可以珍惜这得来不易的休息。  
这半天假申请得很顺利，挂断了电话之后，我想了一下，又打去了接线台。  
我给白石发了条信息，说中午会给他带饭。  
反正也是要做饭，做多一点也只是顺手的事情。  
其实我很少为了自己去煮食。小时候是为了家人，后来是为了恋人。我当然有自己的口味偏好，但是青汁买超市包装好的就可以了，牛筋也可以去路边的关东煮流动小摊吃，自己做也未必能做到外面的味道。现在回想起来才发现，从小到大，我都未曾为了自己做过一道菜。  
我打开了冰箱，里面塞满了食材。  
其实做什么都没所谓吧。我这样漫不经心地想。  
最后我决定做洋葱汤和炸鸡块。  
为什么？我也不知道。我不想去问自己这么一条明知故问的问题。

* * *

现在想起来，我和白石的相遇竟然有那么点命中注定的味道。  
我和他有着相似的人生轨迹，同一家中学、同一家大学，相近的专业，同样养着不是猫和狗这种大众常见的宠物。跟他说起我在学习上遇到的事情，不用担心他听不懂，倒不如说，他可能比我还要懂，有什么不理解的地方，问他可能比问导师能更快得到答案。就这样，本来是为了弟妹才会相遇的我们，却有一种本应该早就相识的缘分。  
我们会在一起，好像是很顺理成章的事情。  
所以，当他问我，“那你是更爱我，还是更爱千岁千里？”的时候，我的心冻住了。

“你好。”  
“我想发信息去机号3173232。”  
“请讲。”  
“‘白石，我们分手吧’。”  
“先生，你确定要对他说这句话吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“先生，我觉得这句话，你应该当面跟他说。”  
“……”  
“先生？”  
“我快要撑不下去了……”  
其实，我更想说的是“救救我”吧。  
对不起，白石，我已经不知道要怎么办了。


	14. Chapter 14

Side：白石

我不知道要怎么去爱他。  
我不知道要怎么去爱忍足谦也。  
谦也是一个简单易懂的人，高兴了会笑，伤心了会哭，他的表情从来都藏不住他的真心想法。和他看电影的时候，看了悲剧的爱情片，也会为了里面主人公的遭遇而动情。就是这样一个可以说同情心泛滥的人，却经常说自己以前不被喜欢。读书的时候从来没有人向他示过好，鞋柜里没被人放过情信，情人节的时候唯一一次收到了巧克力，是因为新来的年轻女老师给每个学生不分男女都发了一份。说不定自己真的很讨人厌，谦也曾经这样跟我说过。我想谦也以前大概被霸凌过，原因很简单，他是一家私立医院的院长的儿子，过着颇为富裕的生活，在某些层面来说，这种未经世事又养尊处优的孩子就是会比较招人嫉妒，谦也又是那种不会利用自身优势的人，总是把自己的弱点暴露出来。  
谦也太过脆弱了。我想保护他，但是又害怕，稍微一碰，他就碎了。  
我现在真的很后悔，后悔在那天问他，“到底是更爱我还是更爱千岁千里”。  
那个问题，谦也没有给我答案。我想，我可能永远都得不到答案。  
我本不应该去问这么一条自虐的问题的，不但撕裂了谦也的心，还撕裂了自己的心。但我真的能够做到不在意吗？我不知道，我真的不知道。大家都觉得我事事完美，但我其实也不过是一个凡人。

* * *

这一晚，我回到家，连大衣都没有脱，只是静静坐在客厅的沙发上。我也没有开灯，眼睛很快就适应了黑暗，屋子里面所有东西都能看见一个轮廓，这样就足够了。  
太过安静了。屋子里面什么声音都没有，窗外也没有风声。  
我静静地听着我的呼吸声，我的心跳声，感受这份奇怪的宁静。  
我想起了冰箱里还有些食材，打算去做点吃的。当然，我开了厨房的灯。冰箱里有方包，有鸡蛋，还有几片培根，于是我做了一份鸡蛋培根三文治。没有什么比三文治的做法还要简单的食物了，把东西弄熟，切好，用面包夹起来就可以了。我会把三文治都切得方方正正，刀切过的边缘保证平整，谦也曾经说过我切得很完美。  
他说，我做什么都很完美。  
但是，他还说，“每次都要勉强自己做得这么完美，不会很辛苦吗”。  
从小到大称赞我的人都不少，他们说得最多就是“完美”。但是，谦也的“完美”是不一样的。他并没有把我当作是什么神乎其神的人，或者“非人”，在他眼中，我是一个人，一个真实的、有优点，也会有缺点的人。他说过，如果觉得保持完美很辛苦的话，那么放任自己去做自己，也没什么不好的。他看到了我的“完美”，也看出来我的“完美”仅仅是伪装。  
被人看穿的感觉其实也没有那么难受。我应该庆幸看穿我的是忍足谦也这个人。  
我将刚做好的三文治全部都倒到垃圾袋里，然后给垃圾袋扎好。  
明天是垃圾回收日，我要记得早点起床去倒垃圾了。  
我关了厨房的灯，然后回到了自己的房间，躺到床上，试图入睡。

那天之后，谦也再也没有联系过我。  
他没有给我发信息，也没有来医院，就好像突然人间蒸发了一样。  
我当然知道他还在，只是，他似乎从我的世界里消失了。我当然也可以去找他，但是我找不到什么理由去见他。这样僵持的状况，我不知道还要继续下去多久。我很害怕，但是没法去补救，发生了的事情就是发生了，正如无论做什么，我都只能是谦也的“第二个”。但是想回来，是他的第二次又有什么关系呢？人生不止会有第二次，还会有第三次，第十次，第一百次，无数次……人生还没走到尽头，就永远不能说最后一次。  
而我，希望我能成为谦也的“最后一次”。

又过去了几天。某天，友香里竟然特意到医院等我下班。  
她说，她要和翔太君约会，问我要不要跟着去，因为她在同学手上换到了四张特价电影票。  
“我让翔太君喊上谦也哥哥去了，小藏你要来吗？”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
“干嘛这么冷淡，这不是你和谦也哥哥和好的好机会吗？”  
友香里踮起脚敲了一下我的额头。  
“你们知道了？”  
“翔太君说谦也哥哥这几天很晚才回家。”  
“是吗……”  
“谦也哥哥可不是会夜不归宿的人，一定是有什么原因啊，小藏你生活又这么规律，肯定不会陪着他这么晚还不回家，所以你们没有在一起。没有在一起，谦也哥哥的行为又这么反常，稍微推理一下就知道你们之间肯定是发生了什么吧。”  
“友香里，这些东西你在哪里学的……”  
“你的小说啊。”  
友香里向来是一个很古灵精怪的女孩。  
看电影这个主意一定是她跟翔太君提的。  
我不知道是她先察觉我和谦也的关系，还是翔太君先察觉。我和谦也的弟妹对我们之间的事了然于心，有时候我都觉得，他们看得比我们要透彻多了。明明我们才是兄长，才是年长的一方，才是应该去照顾弟妹的人，结果还被他们反过来照顾。实在有些作为兄长的失格。不知道谦也有没有和我同样的想法？  
礼拜天，我和友香里出了门，到了电影院。  
翔太君和谦也早就在电影院门前等着了。  
今天谦也穿了件亚麻色的长袖外套，很适合他。  
进了电影院才知道，四张电影票是分别各是两部电影的票，时段一样，放映厅却不一样。我知道这肯定是友香里安排的，就是为了让我们有多点独处的时间，她说要和翔太君单独两个人过情侣的LOVE LOVE的爱情电影时间，抛下了我们就进去了。我看了一下手上的票，他们给我和谦也选的电影竟然是怪兽特摄片。  
一点浪漫的气氛都没有。我有些哭笑不得。  
“我们进去吧？”我问谦也，谦也点了点头。  
他想对我挤出一个笑容，故作轻松，但是他做不到。  
电影院里带位的工作人员只有一个，靠着小小的手电筒的光找位置，我怕脚下会突然有什么台阶，于是走在了前头。  
或者我应该去牵着谦也的手，但是现在还不是恰当的时候。  
我没想到谦也连看特摄片都会哭，我还是出了电影院才发现，他的眼睛红了。  
“谦也，没事吧？”  
谦也揉了揉眼睛，然后摇头，“没事。”  
“友香里和翔太君看完电影之后估计要去二人约会了，我们也找个地方坐下来喝杯东西吧？”  
“白石。”  
谦也接下来没说什么，只是静静地过来抱住了我。  
电影院门前人来人往，我们就这样旁若无人地抱住了。我轻轻抚摸他后脑的发梢，然后感觉到他越抱越紧，双臂紧紧地箍住了我的腰。一直以来，谦也都很少主动做些亲密的行为，因为他总是很害羞，对于触碰过于羞涩，所以通常都是我来做主动的一方的。是不是发生了什么？还是觉得刚才的特摄片实在太过感人了？我想问，但是没有问。其实这样也很不错，谦也学会了去依赖我，或者说，这种行为可能算是依恋吧，他在情动的时候，选择的是我的怀抱，投入的是我的臂弯，这让我有种说不出的自满。  
现在的谦也，不会再顾虑是不是两个男人在大街上做什么亲密行动，他只是想做，就做了，而我成为了他避风的港湾。  
等到他放手，都已经是另一场电影开场的时候了。  
“谦也，是不是遇到什么不开心的事？”  
“嗯。”  
“可以告诉我吗？”  
谦也沉默了一会儿，然后才说，“我之前上解剖课的时候，发现分配给我的兔子怀孕了。”  
兔子是一种很容易怀孕的动物，可能学校在实验动物管理方面有些疏忽，才会发生这样的事吧。谦也没有继续说下去，但我知道，解剖那只怀孕的兔子，对于谦也来说会造成怎么样的心理压力。其实我一直都觉得谦也并不适合学医，医疗和死亡是密不可分的。一种新药的面世，背后是无数实验动物的死亡，一种病症的治疗方法被设计出来，背后就是无数个试验不同的方法而失败了的案例。即使是最普通的临床医生，一天之内可能也要面对很多病人因为药石罔顾而逝世。谦也不适合去面对这种压力，但是，他又怀着最纯粹的梦想，去学习医学。  
他想要成为“救治别人的医生”，他做好了面对死亡的心理准备。  
我揉了揉他的头顶，然后手滑下来，抚摸他的脸。  
“这不是你的错。”  
“白石。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“前天晚上，我处死了三十四只实验动物。”  
谦也说起了另外一件事。他试图用尽量平静的语气跟我说，但我听到了他声线中的颤抖。  
“本来这件事不是我去做的。”  
谦也说，这件事本来不是他去做的。  
他们临床医学的学生，本来只有在解剖课上需要用到实验动物，而且初级的解剖早在前些年的课程学完了。那天是隔壁专业需要处死一批经过病毒实验的动物，因为人手不足，所以临时找别的专业的学生去帮忙了。只是刚好，他们在找人的时候，找到了谦也。谦也一开始想要拒绝，但是抵不过对方的强请，最后还是去了。  
他给二十二只兔子和十二只白鼠打了空气针。  
谦也说，它们都挣扎得很厉害。  
但是，即使动手的不是谦也，它们也都是要死的。死亡是它们的必然命运。  
谦也在说的时候，嘴唇都发抖了。我从他死死捉住我的手感觉到他一直以来的压力。  
大家都说我完美得像是圣人，其实忍足谦也才更像是一个完美的圣人。  
他谁都想救，再渺小的生命，他都想救。  
我伸出手轻轻盖住了他的嘴唇，然后亲吻了他的额头。  
谦也没有再发出声音，呼吸打在了我的掌心。  
我知道我这时候说什么都没有用。我没法让那些生命复活，我不是圣人，我也只是凡人，所以做不到神才能做到的事情。  
“谦也，听我说。”  
我再次抱住了他，轻轻上下扫着谦也的背。  
他还是很绷紧。  
“过去的事情，就让它过去吧。时间不可以倒流，我们不能改变已经发生的事情。有些事情，是你必须要去做的，命运决定了你要成就某一个将来，就会安排你承受某种苦难。死亡是所有生命的必经之路，你不需要为了自己动手去杀害它们而感到了负罪，它们的死是为了能够拯救更多无辜的生命，它们是死得其所。我知道，你这时候很痛苦，如果还是觉得难受的话，全部都跟我说吧，我来和你分担。早在认识你的那一天，我就决定了，我要分走你所有痛苦，我要你永远做那个会单纯因为看了我的小说之后因为好结局而笑的忍足谦也。”  
他慢慢地一呼一吸，然后双肩终于开始放松下来。  
我稍微用了些力道，将他和我的距离再贴近了一些。  
谦也抬起头，眼睛睁得圆圆的，深蓝的瞳孔望着我，眼中藏了一点光芒。  
“无论发生什么，我都愿意和你分担。这是我的勇气。”  
他绷紧的身体终于筋疲力尽了，终于彻底失去了力气，软软地挨在我身上。

我们已经相拥了很久了。  
从下午到晚上，我抱着他，站在街角。  
之后我们都没有说话。我在人潮中听着谦也的呼吸声、心跳声，拥着他软绵绵的身体。我好像感觉不到时间的流逝，或者谦也已经累得想要睡了，不知道今晚我要不要把他背回家。  
终于，谦也轻轻放开了我。  
“白石。”  
“嗯。”  
“我只是个普通人，很多事我都无能为力。”  
“谦也……”  
“就像我必须去处死那些动物一样，我不可以不做这件事，它们也不可以逃脱这个命运，它们……我……”  
“谦也……！”  
我再次抱住了他。  
他的头伏在了我的肩膀上。  
“我是个无能的人……”  
谦也说。很平静地跟我说。  
“但我还是很想救他。”  
他说，并不是因为还爱着他。

“我不想将来会在某天看见千岁孤独地死去。”


	15. Chapter 15

Side：白石

我的人生在遇到忍足谦也之前只是一个序章。  
从对他一无所知，到后来知道他的一切，故事揭露得是那么顺理成章。  
我知道了他曾经爱过一个人，知道了他曾经爱过的那个人叫千岁千里，知道了他们同居了两年，知道了谦也曾经为了千岁千里甘愿放弃自己原本的人生，我更加知道，谦也被这段感情撕裂成什么样子。和我正式交往之后，谦也还有在千岁千里联系。他们分开后再次重遇是谦也认识我之前的事情，我当然不会认为谦也是在出轨。他要不要解释和千岁千里的关系，想不想让我知道他们之间的真相，我觉得都不太重要。因为，告白的那天，谦也问我“你愿意和我一起承担吗？”，他并不是在问我们之间是否拥有了爱情，他问的是，是比片刻的荷尔蒙爆发产生的情欲更深一层的东西，是仅属于我们的将来，他希望我能成为他可以去依赖的人，他希望能和我携手一起去面对未知的困难。  
不是单打独斗，不是一个人背负两个人的重担，是“我们”一起去迎接未知的未来。  
知道他对我有着期待，这样就够了。知道他选择的是我，就够了。  
其实，有了第一次，未必会有第二次。  
第一次太过惨烈，会让人开始惧怕第二次的发生。  
谦也的“第一次”不是他的最后一次，而我希望他的“第二次”会是他的最后一次。  
“我爱你”这句话，有时候不说出口，也没什么关系。代表了誓约的戒指已经把他吓怕了。既然这样，那么我们没有戒指作为约誓也没什么关系。我们还在一起。有些东西，能够心照不宣，那就不必说出来。不一定要接吻，也不一定要做爱，有时候单纯的拥抱或者是单纯的牵手就能给予对方充分的力量，那就已经足够了。  
谦也将我从之前22年的枯燥人生中拯救出来，他是我的英雄。所以，我也想要成为谦也的英雄，将他从过去的痛苦中拯救出来。

* * *

1999年，春末。  
樱花散落了一地。  
早已经进入了北半球日长夜短的时候，到今天我下班的时候，天还是亮的，只不过不是白昼的那种亮，而是一种灰蒙蒙的白，夕阳的光也不强烈，没能给景色染上一种昏黄。真的可惜了，今天的日落稍显一些萧瑟。其实我很喜欢看日出和日落，中午的烈日又太炽热，夜晚的月光又太过冷漠，只有在日出或者日落时，介于初生和初凋之间的光芒是最恰当的。那很有谦也的感觉，灿烂，但不刺眼。  
我准备坐电车回去。的确是时候买一辆车了，但我想要和谦也一起买，我想问问他的意见。我把这件事跟谦也说了，谦也也说赞成，打算找一个休息日去车行看看。  
其实就连谦也也察觉到了，我很喜欢凡事都去问他的意见。和他在一起之后，一向独立的我变得在乎他的看法。今天穿什么颜色的衬衫，要不要打领带，香水喷哪一种香型，我都想听听谦也的意见。比起“我喜欢”，我更想“他喜欢”，虽然谦也说过我的感受才是最重要的，但我还是很想自己的身上能有谦也的色彩，那样会让我觉得谦也时刻陪伴在我身边。  
走到车站，我看见了一家花店，放在店外的花筒上插着新鲜的白玫瑰。  
一时心血来潮，我买了一束十支，因为已经临近打烊，店员还多送了我一支。  
十支是十全十美，十一支就是一生一世。无论哪一个都很合适。  
我拿着花束，坐电车回到了公寓。  
到家的时候才七点多，打开门的时候我就闻到了很香的饭菜的味道。  
“谦也，我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
我将十一支白玫瑰送给了他，然后亲吻了他的额头。  
谦也昨晚来我家过夜了。昨天我们去了看电影，结束了之后在街头抱了半天，从人来人往一直待到了空无一人。谦也放松了之后再也没有说话，我们就这样静静地相拥。世界好像静止了一样。直到我感到了谦也身上有些热量，才发现他发烧了。低烧，体温不是特别的高，但在春日还是微凉的天气里，那样的体温还是很明显的。我想看看谦也的状况，发现他已经昏昏沉沉了，一直挨着我的怀抱才没有整个人倒下去。说起来可能有些好笑吧，两个男人在大街上抱在一起，抱着抱着把对方给抱到发烧了。  
“是因为白石的怀抱太暖太舒服了。”  
我背起谦也的时候，他趴在我的背上迷迷糊糊地说。  
明明已经病到意识不清了。我想着想着，笑了起来。他真的傻得很可爱。  
我没有打车，而是背着谦也，慢慢走回了家。  
喂他吃过药，我想他早点休息，他却捉住我的手，眼睛明明都睁不开了，还是不愿意睡。  
“我不想睡，我怕睡着了第二天就剩我一个人了。”  
“谦也，放心吧，我不会走的。”我轻轻撩起他被汗水打湿的前发。  
谦也还是口齿不清地说着一些胡话。  
他说，他其实很讨厌第二天醒过来发现只有一个人的感觉。  
他从“不要走”，呢喃到“救救我”。  
我凝望着他因为发烧而变得通红的脸。  
谦也一直都在期待着有谁能来救他。他从来都不跟人说他很辛苦，强装着坚强，强逼着自己成熟，强忍着痛楚。身为忍足家的孩子的压力，身为翔太君的哥哥的压力，就算是将要成为医生的压力，统统都沉在他的身心上。喘不过气了，但仍然要撑下去，即使在悬崖上走钢索，也要走下去。他是一把上了膛的枪，但子弹只剩下一颗了，一旦为了自卫而将最后一发子弹射出，他将失去活着的意义。  
我在想，他给我发的空白信息里面，有多少是在跟我求救？  
“白石……”  
我握住了他的手，轻轻吻上他的指尖。  
“谦也，我会来救你的。”  
我就这样看着他慢慢安静下来，虽然入睡。  
接着，我紧紧地抱着谦也睡了一晚上。  
我习惯了早醒，醒来的时候谦也还在睡，我摸了一下他的额头，烧已经退了。  
本来想要先起床洗漱，但是我又担心谦也会突然醒来，如果他醒过来看不见我可能会很伤心，想到这里我又抱着他，细细地看着他的睡脸。  
终于醒过来的谦也一惊一乍，撑起身体，也不管被子滑了下去，说着“如果把感冒传染给你了怎么办”，然后急得手足无措。我只好抱住他，把他按回到床上，然后一个翻身，压在了他身上。这样的姿势可能太多暧昧了，谦也的脸一下子就红了，我都能听到他像擂鼓一样的心跳声。  
“谦也。”  
“嗯、嗯嗯……”  
“今天在我家休息吧？我陪你。”  
“不要。”  
他立即就拒绝了我。  
“你要好好上班，我自己一个没问题。”  
“我怕谦也又要跑了。”  
“我才不会跑，笨蛋白石。”  
谦也只是担心到会影响我的工作。  
比起自己，他永远都是先习惯担心别人。  
最后我拗不过他，还是收拾了一下去上班了。上班前，谦也帮我挑了今天穿的衣服，还给我选了一条领带。  
我觉得我们这样有点像新婚夫妇，顿感一丝甜蜜入了心头。  
临出门之前，谦也捉住了我双手。  
“白石，我以前问过你愿不愿意和我一起承担我们的将来。”  
“嗯，我没有忘记。”  
“我想再问你一次，你愿意吗？”  
“愿意。”  
我将他抱入怀里。  
接着，我尝到了他糖果味的吻。

* * *

这还是我第一次牵着谦也的手站在谦也的家人面前。  
要问我紧张吗？我当然紧张，紧张得心跳加速，手心冒汗了。但是我不害怕。  
谦也的父亲要来打我一顿也没关系，我不会躲的。  
我已经决定了将来发生什么都和谦也一起面对，一起承担了。  
我已经做好心理准备去迎接当我们的关系袒露在他们面前的时候会发生的一切。  
“白石藏之介君。”  
“是。”  
“我想单独跟你聊一聊。”  
谦也的父亲，忍足宗也先生这样跟我说。  
在他的书房里，他倒上了一杯酒，闻气味应该是威士忌。  
他跟我说了很多谦也小时候的事情。  
谦也从小就是一个很坚强的孩子。摔倒不会哭，自己一个人留守家里不会哭，为了保护翔太跟别人打架打到一身伤也不会哭。他在父母面前，一直都是一个坚强得完全不用人操心的孩子。他们很信任他，一直到谦也长大，他们都相信，谦也会一直这样坚强下去。  
所以两年前，看见甘愿牺牲自己的谦也，他们真的很伤心。  
对，不是失望，是伤心。  
谦也失去了自我，也要挽留那段不应该的感情。  
“谦也他没有我们认为的那样坚强。”  
“两年前他选择的人没能最终成为他能依靠的人。”  
“我希望现在他选择的你，能够成为他的依靠。”  
我向忍足宗也先生鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢。”

我离开了书房，去拥抱了谦也。


	16. Chapter 16

Side：千岁

眼睛复明之后，我休息了三天才去职业介绍所。  
浦岛先生很热情，说祝贺我病好，还送了我一块巧克力。  
虽然我的眼睛受伤不是工地的主要责任，但他们还是愿意支付赔偿金。  
浦岛先生说得很含糊，但从他的只言片语中，我能猜到谦也曾经出面替我去跟工地负责方交涉。我不知道谦也到底是怎样做到的，明明看上去是这么不强硬的一个人，竟然能够说服那些人。最后赔偿金加上我本应该得到的工资，竟然算是一笔不少的资金。第一次拿到了这么多现金，我一点实感都没有。不过，当我问浦岛先生关于谦也的事情，他却有些遗憾地说：“你的那个朋友说他已经不用传呼机了，但是他没把他的移动电话的号码告诉我，我想你要找他的话得自己去了。”  
我微笑了一下，说了声谢谢。  
我和谦也还是没有说过“再见”。  
可能是因为我们不会“再见”吧。  
过了几天之后，我找到了一份新工作。梅田的一家婚庆公司招婚礼主持，他们看我外形不错，于是招了我，没有试用期，直接给我签了一年合同。负责带我的前辈说我很适合做这一行，总是笑脸迎人，也很会说话，来结婚的新人对我的印象都不错。不过，也是被他这样一夸，我才突然发现，自己原来是这样的一个人。其实我自知自觉，对于别人的婚姻，我能够送上衷心的祝福，但牵涉到自己的情感，却搞得一塌糊涂。  
不过，我真的已经习惯了他不在身边了。  
可能是看过太多的幸福了。看着那些新人笑着，好像能够感染到我，我也想笑着。  
我不觉得寂寞。或者孤独一人，才能享受到自由。我本来就是一个热爱追求自由的人。  
日复一日，不知不觉就陷入了工作的忙碌中。  
只是，这是一份幸福的工作，我很充实。不是枯燥的，一成不变的生活。  
看着他们一双一对，而我独自一人，这样的孤单感其实难能可贵。  
我的生活改变了不少。  
过去的事情好像已经变得很遥远了。

“千岁，下次是一场订婚宴，你准备一下。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
“这是新人的名单，有两对呢，诶？”  
“怎么了？”

那份印了金箔的名单上，有四个名字。  
忍足翔太先生和白石友香里小姐。以及……  
白石藏之介先生和忍足谦也先生。

我的指腹抚摸着他的名字。  
有些爱，其实一眼就够了。  
一生一世，真的太过遥远了。


	17. 番外篇

Side：财前光

人类是社会性动物。  
就算是蜜蜂和蚂蚁，都需要进行信息交流，人类也是。  
我并不会完全拒绝社会交涉，但是对于我来说，和人类的交际，维持必要限度的就足够了，对身边的人例如同学之类的只需要偶尔的点头问好，有时候甚至还可以完全无视，反正朋友并没有什么意义，我一个人就能过得很好，我也没有精力去维持一段长久的感情，不论是友情还是爱情。  
即使是对家人亦是如此。  
饿了就跟妈妈说我饿了，零用钱花完了就跟爸爸说想要一点零用钱，除了基本表达诉求的交流，我和他们也不太多有什么别的话要说。我的爸爸是证券公司的员工，职位不低，日常生活都被工作填得满满。我的妈妈是家庭主妇，每天忙碌着洗烫和打扫，说实话，她做的饭完全不好吃。我还有一个年纪相差很大的哥哥，因为年龄差实在太大，我上小学的时候他已经结婚了，我上中学的时候他的孩子已经上幼儿园了，他和我也没什么交流。他除了工作养家，就是为了自己的孩子，怎么还会分心来关心我这样一个没什么感情可言的所谓的弟弟。而他在我上高中的时候，也搬出去了，见面少了，感情就更加淡漠了。  
忘了谁曾经说过我过于冷漠，但其实，别人怎么看待我，跟我又有什么关系。我只想找一个让自己感到最舒适的方式度过一生而已。  
还记得1995年的1月，大阪发生了大地震。那是我人生经历过最厉害的一次地震，所幸的是我以及和我同住的父母都相安无事，但是因为线路全部中断，他们无法联系上早已独立成家的哥哥，焦虑不已的情况下，他们决定亲自去找哥哥一家。我就这样和他们分开了。  
一个人也没什么不好的。经历了一场大灾难之后，知道至亲还安好，其实已经足够了，他们在不在身边，其实没什么关系。有时候，他们不在身旁，也许不算是一件坏事。  
关心，有时候是负累。  
不去在乎一个人，有时候会更加轻松。

2000年7月5日，上午。  
“妈，你不用再打电话问我今晚想吃什么了。”  
手提电话的另一头传来了我的妈妈疲惫的声音：“可是，光，你已经有一个多月没回家吃饭了……”  
“我已经成年很久了，自己会照顾自己的了。”  
“光，你爸爸和我都很想你，回来看看我们好吗？”  
“我工作很忙，有空吧。”  
“光……”  
我把电话挂断。  
抬头看前方的时候，行人指示灯还是绿色的。  
在我前面正好有一个人潮，我跟在他们后面，不刻意融入。我不喜欢集体行动，和他们走到一起，会让我觉得自己成为了俄罗斯方块里面嵌进去的最后一块，结局就是我们所有人都消失。  
这时候手机又再响了起来。  
我有些心烦，正准备将手机从口袋里拿出来将铃声按掉的时候，听到了有人大叫。  
“小心——”  
我下意识的转过头，一辆汽车朝我冲过来。  
接着我感受到前所未有的剧烈的痛楚，是我这辈子未曾体会过的，身体四分五裂的痛。  
眼睛也蒙上了一层血雾。  
有个人跑了过来，紧张地跟我说话。  
“振作一点，现在立即帮你急救！”  
隔着一层血雾，我看不清楚他的脸，但我觉得，我应该见过他。  
太痛了。身体太痛了，我根本思考不了。  
“救护车马上就来了，撑着点！”  
我的确见过他。  
——忍足谦也。  
1995年2月22日。  
我在医院改建的庇护所里见过他。  
那天，在医院临时改造成的庇护所里，他执着地要修好我的耳环，我心里的确对他产生了一种恶感。  
我讨厌这种假装善良的人，他以为自己是谁？圣人吗？  
然而我没想到，就是这样一个我曾经无比厌恶的人，突然间箍住了我的心房，在上面打了一个结。

* * *

遭遇车祸后的第一个晚上我在ICU度过。  
说实话，睡不着。怎么可能睡得着。  
我大腿骨折了，肋骨也断了几根，打过了止痛针，其实痛感也没有很强烈，只是浑身不能动弹，这种束缚感非常难熬。耳边也没有别的声音，监测生命迹象的仪器富有节奏地发出声音。那代表我的心跳，换言之，我现在的心跳很平稳。尽管主观上我的精神备受折磨，但是客观上，我的身体并无异象。  
在ICU的24小时，可能是我人生中最煎熬的24小时。  
转到普通病房后，我的感觉好了很多。父母一直在医院里等着我出来，得知我并无生命危险之后，他们的眼泪更多是带着喜悦的。爸爸逗留了一会儿就走了，他还需要去工作，而妈妈打算陪到我家属探望时间结束，但我实在觉得她在我身边让我不自在，所以让她早点回去休息了。  
在单人病房中，我又回到了一个人的状态。  
没有家人，没有医生和护士，病房里的电视也没有开着。非常安静，但跟ICU的安静不一样，这是自由的安静。  
我不知道一个人待了多久，直到饿了，才想起按了呼叫铃，想让护士给我送饭来。  
那时候天已经黑了，拉上窗帘的窗户都没有透出光来了。  
“财前。”  
我没想到，进来的不是护士，是忍足谦也。  
他穿着白大褂，胸前挂了一个牌子，我才看见，他是这家医院的实习医生。  
“有什么不舒服吗？”他问我。  
我摇摇头，“没什么。只是饿了。”  
“想吃什么？”  
“随便。”  
他出去了一下，然后应该是交代了护士一些什么话吧，不久医院的护工就推着餐车来了。医院餐没什么好吃的，都是要以清淡为主，我要了一小碗饭，一条盐烧秋刀鱼，一些配菜，和一碗昆布汤。  
餐食放在了我的面前，忍足谦也还是没离开。  
“你有什么事吗？”  
“唔……财前。”  
“嗯。”  
“你还记得我吗？”  
记得，你是忍足谦也。虽然记得，但我不想理他。这不是什么值得高高兴兴地聚旧的场合，然后我其实也没有跟他很熟。他帮我修好了耳环的第二天，我的父母就到庇护所来找我了，很快我们就回家了。之后我就再也没有见过忍足谦也这个人。可能这辈子我对他说过的话还没有十句。本来就不是太熟的人，也没什么必要要交流下去。我真的觉得经营一段关系很麻烦。  
见我不说话，他可能以为我把他彻底忘了。  
这多少有点打击到他吧。不过，他竟然笑了笑。  
“我叫忍足谦也。”  
他又做了一次自我介绍，但是没有提到5年前的地震。  
我又“嗯”了一声，其实只是在敷衍他。  
“我明天再来看看你的情况吧。Bye-bye，财前。”  
“Bye-bye……”  
他像一阵风一样走了。  
我开始在想，忍足谦也会不会其实是只镰鼬。  
然后一个转念，我又在想，我其实无所谓他来不来，我也不想有人打扰我难得的安静。  
第二天，妈妈打电话给我，说侄子病了，哥哥和嫂子有工作要忙，她要去照顾侄子，问我可不可以晚点再来我这边看望我。我跟她说，不来也可以，我的恢复情况非常好。我很明显听到她在电话的另一头长长地吁了一口气。  
也许家人就是这样吧。我觉得我的家庭是最普通的家庭，家庭关系也是最平凡的家庭关系。  
我一个人在病房里有些无聊，然后打开了电视。  
电视其实也没什么好看的，但我目前连床都不能下，只能靠看电视打发一下时间了。  
中午的时候，忍足谦也果然来了。这次他没有穿白大褂，只是穿着普通的休闲衫。  
我真的不知道为什么他有说不完的话，就算我不给他反应，他在眉眼低垂下去片刻之后，又能立即振作起来，换一个话题继续跟我说。  
为什么？是怕我无聊吗？让我这么一个陌生人高兴起来有这么重要吗？  
“财前，我明天再来，Bye-bye。”  
“Bye-bye。”  
如是者，日复一日。  
忍足谦也真的有履行他的承诺。  
他每天都会来，和我聊一会儿天，半小时或者一小时，有时候是中午来，有时候是傍晚的时候来，有时候穿着白大褂，有时候没穿。我听到了护士们的讨论，知道他是这家医院的院长的儿子，在某医科大学读书，正在参加规培，因为自家就经营着一家医院，所以索性在自己的医院里实习。他现在正是要轮值所有科室的时期，前几天才刚刚结束在胸外科的实习，现在已经调去儿科了。听着就很忙碌，如果是我的父母，忙碌起来的时候，根本没有半分精力来关心一下我的状况，虽然我也根本不需要他们来关心。  
关心是一种负担，也是一种包袱，我一直是这样认为的。  
不论是对关心他人的人来说，还是被关心的人来说。  
不过，我也不知道，自己是不是想要忍足谦也放下我这个“包袱”。  
习惯了他每天出现之后，我也摸不清自己的想法。是想他放下，还是不放下？

休养了一个礼拜，我终于可以撑着支架自己下床了。  
好久没有活动一下，我谁也没有告诉，自己一个撑着支架，坐电梯下了住院楼。  
住院楼楼下是一个很大的休憩花园，空气非常好，环境也很优美。我随便找了角落的一张长椅坐下来，然后深呼吸了好几口。  
但是，我没有感到自由。胸中还是有无法言喻的郁结。  
我不经意地望过去，发现这个位置可以看见诊疗楼的窗户。  
我正对的位置好像是儿科的诊室，我看见了正在旁听学习的忍足谦也。  
一本正经的他是我完全没有见过的模样。他皱着眉头，一脸担忧，而在他面前的小女孩正在抹眼泪，看见小女孩哭了，他的样子好像比在哭着的当事人还难受，手忙脚乱地在安抚她。  
大概是遇到什么棘手的问题了吧。  
我也不知道我看了那边多久，直到他陪着那个女孩子离开了诊室，我才回过神来。  
当我回到了现实，突然发现我旁边不知道什么时候站了一个人，他也看着和我之前看向的方向。  
这人有点眼熟，可能因为我曾经见过他，所以情不自禁地盯着他的脸看了一会儿。  
接着，他也发现了我的视线。  
“我的脸上有什么吗？”  
“没有。”  
我偏过头，假装无事发生。  
接着我听到了他轻轻的笑声，像是忍俊不禁。  
“没认出我来吗？财前。”  
这次轮到我惊讶地转过头，看着他。  
我的确是见过他，但没想起来他是谁。  
“不记得我也很正常吧，我是千岁，千岁千里，还记得吗？5年前我们在庇护所见过，我那时候和谦也在一起。”  
他这么一说，我的记忆才突然复苏。  
忍足谦也当时修好我的耳环的那个钳子，就是他给的。  
但我不想和他说什么话。我哼了一声，转过头，不打算再搭理他。  
“谦也知道你在医院里吗？他看见你受伤了一定会很担心吧。”  
即使我摆出了明显的冷漠的态度，他还是在自说自话。  
他说，谦也就是这么一个人。关心别人，比在乎自己更甚。很多时候，他自己的感受反而不重要，别人是否安稳幸福，对于他来说意义更大。  
这样的人，的确很适合当医生，但是，这样的人活得太累了。莫名其妙地就要背负上别人的感受，即使有很多眼睛，很多耳朵，很多嘴巴，去看，去听，去说，也承受不来的吧。魂魄有太多了，肉身只有一个，总是要把别人的包袱背在自己身上，早晚会把自己压垮的。泛滥的同情心，有时候是一种对自己的残忍。  
他说着说着，又缠着我问：“你有告诉过谦也，自己过得还好吗？”  
“这种事，你怎么不去问他本人？”  
我被他说烦了，呛了他一句。  
他苦笑了一下。  
“我现在可不能去见谦也。”  
我啧了一声。我对他们是不是友谊破裂了一点兴趣都没有。  
他嘟哝了一句：“不过我还是挺想亲口告诉他，我还过得不错的……”  
“想说就去说啊。”  
不知道是不是心血来潮，我竟然回答了他。  
“有时候有些话，不一定要说出来的。”  
“可是有些事情并不是能心照不宣的吧？”  
我冷酷地反驳他。  
千岁千里笑了笑，似乎没把我的话放在心上。  
他说，他其实一直都还没跟忍足谦也说过一声“再见”。  
“我可是很羡慕你至少有跟他说一声‘不用再担心我了’的权利。”  
我不知道他出于什么心理跟我说那些话，反正听得我心烦意乱。  
千岁千里到底怎么了，忍足谦也到底怎么了，关我什么事。啧。  
“烦死了。”  
我仰起头，望着天空。  
天好蓝，风好清爽。不过，太阳太耀眼了。

* * *

我侄子的病情已经好转了，妈妈打电话告诉我的时候，高兴之情溢于言表。她说的都是我侄子的事情，今天他如何了，昨天他怎样了，说着说着，还说到了以前他还是幼儿园的小孩的时候，正在读中学的我是怎么和他一起玩的。“他那时候可喜欢光碳了”，她说，可是后来，大家都长大了，他就不可以喊我“光碳”了，只能尊敬地喊我“光叔叔”。明明我只是比他大了9岁而已，这个年纪做哥哥完全可以吧，却因为有这样的血缘关系，我只能是他的叔叔。  
我们还会继续疏远下去吧。不止我和我侄子，还有我和我哥哥，我和我的父母，也将会渐行渐远。  
忍足谦也还是这样，每天都来看望我。  
我从一开始对他不理不睬，也渐渐变得被他的话题带着去了。嗯，我的意思是，我变得想要反驳他说的傻话，于是从他一个人说，变成了我偶尔回应。  
我对他的称呼也从“忍足医生”变成了“谦也先生” 。不，我并不是对他变得亲近，或者说，我只是受不了他的热情。我虽然不喜欢多余的人际交往，但也不代表我能完全与世隔绝。忍足谦也很烦人，总是喋喋不休地说着些我觉得很无聊的事，但是我也承认，和他待在一起的时候，我感到了一种舒适。不会太寂寞，略嫌吵闹，却比电视机这样机械发出来的声音要有温度得多。  
我可能已经习惯了忍足谦也的存在了。不要误会，只是习惯了而已。  
只是……习惯而已。

“财前，今天感觉怎样？”  
今天他还是如常来到病房，说些废话。  
我的情况已经好多了，已经可以不用支架走路了，再过两三天就可以出院了吧。他是医生，比我要清楚很多吧，还是多此一举问我，非要我说一声。  
“出院的时候，有人来接你吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“你没跟家人说吗？”  
“这种事又用不着跟他们报告，我能跑能走，自己回去不就行了。”  
“唔……”  
我本来以为他要说什么大道理来教育我。  
就算我不说，他也应该知道我和家人关系冷漠吧。  
可是我和我的家人又不是有什么家庭矛盾，只是平常地相处，平常地交流，一切都很平常，和正常家庭没什么区别。  
“财前。”  
“又怎么啊？”  
我突然发现，我的语气变得很不耐烦。  
今天是我的心情太差了吗？  
“出院那天，我开车送你回家好吗？”  
“哈啊？你这么闲吗？”  
“也不是闲啦，不过你伤势刚好，还是少点走动比较好。”  
“啧，我又不是残废。”  
“财前。”  
他突然认真地看着我。  
没有在动摇的瞳孔，坚定的，闪烁着光芒的眼睛。  
我被他看得一阵心慌。可恶，我到底在怕什么？我为什么要害怕他的眼神？  
“如果不想跟家人撒娇，那跟我撒娇也是可以的哦。”  
“你喝醉了吗？莫名其妙。”  
“因为……我不想看你一直勉强自己。”  
“讽刺我吗？”  
他苦笑了一下，又喊了我一声；“财前。”  
“‘财前’、‘财前’的，烦死了，你到底有什么要说啊？”  
他把手放在我的头上，然后轻轻揉着我的头发。  
烦死了，这个人为什么要做出这种举动。  
我拍开了他的手。  
“你以为你是谁啊？”  
然后恶言相向。  
但是他没有退缩。他只是微笑着，不是嘲讽的笑，是温柔的笑容。  
“财前，”他说，“一直以来，你辛苦了。”  
莫名其妙。这个人真的莫名其妙，完全不知道他想要做什么。明明只是一个旁人，我们之间又没有很熟络，他干嘛摆出亲近的人才有的态度对待我，就算是我的家人也从来没有跟我说过这种话。我又不软弱，我一个人也能过得很好，倒不如说，我一个人才能好好地活，我不需要依赖别人，更加别说跟人撒娇了，就算是被车撞断了这么多根骨头，我都没喊过一声痛。  
不哭不说痛不代表就不痛了。  
他说。  
把痛说出来，会让自己轻松点。  
啧。他一个外人，为什么非要来关心我。  
我想要驳斥他，却突然发现我哑了声音。  
眼泪流过我干燥的脸颊有种刺痛感。

凭什么。从来都没人说过我“辛苦了”，他凭什么要来体谅我的逞强。  
“你真是个狡猾的人。”  
用多余的善良，绑架我的软弱。  
 


End file.
